


ROZPRUWACZE

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Z, jak uważał, całkowicie usprawiedliwionym drżeniem, Castiel minął postawnego ochroniarza gapiącego się na niego bez wyrazu i wszedł do budynku. W nozdrza uderzył go zapach potu i krwi. Powietrze było od tego gęste i powodowało, że ciężko było oddychać. Przytrzymał się poręczy, schodząc w dół po długich schodach i walcząc z chęcią uniesienia chusteczki do nosa. Światło było mdłe i ledwo widoczne, słaba świetlówka migotała nad drzwiami u dołu. Podłoga i ściany były czarne, prawdopodobnie celem ukrycia niechcianych plam. Castiel nie miał wątpliwości, że ten wystrój panował w całym budynku.  
Kiedy stoczył się z ostatniego stopnia, poślizgnąwszy się na czymś, na co nie miał odwagi spojrzeć, pchnął ciężkie, pomalowane tanią farbą drzwi. Z szumem powitało go uderzenie nieznacznie świeższego niż wcześniej powietrza, przewiewając przez jego ciemne, krótkie włosy. Krzyki i wrzaski tak mężczyzn, jak kobiet, mieszały się z ciężkimi rytmami muzyki buchającej z głośników znajdujących się zbyt daleko, by je zobaczyć. Miejsce było wielkie i po brzegi wypełnione ludźmi.  
Castiel wyszedł ze schodów na, jak się wydawało, długi balkon, na którym wielu ludzi opierało się o metalową poręcz i obserwowało walkę toczącą się w środku sali wielkości hali magazynowej. Sklepienie znajdowało się zbyt wysoko, aby ujrzeć coś więcej, niż wiszące w cienistych głębinach cztery gigantyczne reflektory punktowe, wycelowane w znajdujący się na podwyższeniu ring-klatkę, otoczony morzem ludzi.  
ROZPRUWACZE, znany również jako NISZCZARKA, był jednym z popularniejszych klubów oferujących walki w klatce w dzielnicy. Castiel zazwyczaj dystansował się od takich miejsc, odmawiając leczenia i opatrywania gwałtownych wojowników, którzy się tam bili. Jednak telefon, jaki otrzymał, brzmiał rozpaczliwie i błagalnie, co wywołało jego współczucie, więc przyjął to zlecenie. A Castiel był dobry w swojej pracy; był szybki, wydajny, zadawał niewiele pytań i odchodził, gdy tylko otrzymywał zapłatę.  
Ruszył schodami w dół, przeciskając się przez tłum i bardzo zdecydowanie ignorując dwóch walczących mężczyzn rozdzierających się nawzajem gołymi rękami, po czym podszedł do jednego z trzech barów.  
\- Jestem doktor Novak do pana Winchestera – powiedział Castiel do mężczyzny za barem, który spojrzał na niego z ledwo ukrywaną niechęcią i wskazał brodą na jeden z wysokich stołków.   
\- Powiem mu, że pan tu jest – chrząknął barman.  
Większość ludzi nie lubiła gościć w klubach takich, jak ROZPRUWACZE, kogoś z zewnątrz, kogoś, kto, jak Castiel, nigdy nie przychodził do takich miejsc, jeśli mógł tego uniknąć. Sprawiało to, że stali goście robili się nerwowi, i chociaż walki w klatkach jako takie nie były nielegalne, to walki SL (SzybkoLeczących) już tak, i dlatego wygląd Castiela, jego formalny strój, prochowiec oraz oficjalne zachowanie zawsze były niemile widziane.  
Castiel przysiadł na stołku i złożył ręce na kolanach, zerkając na budzące wątpliwości kałuże płynu na blacie. Zignorował przewiercające go ze wszystkich stron spojrzenia i cierpliwie czekał na powrót barmana. Kiedy mężczyzna wrócił, towarzyszył mu inny, bardzo wysoki mężczyzna o wiszących, brązowych włosach i lisich oczach.  
\- Um, doktor Novak? – spytał mężczyzna. Miał chłopięcą postawę i Castiel poczuł, że zaczął łagodnieć.  
\- Tak – powiedział Castiel, kiwając ostro głową. – To pan jest pan Winchester?  
\- Uch, tak. Ja… Dean, mój brat, on… cóż, najlepiej, żeby pan to sam zobaczył – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – Przy okazji, jestem Sam.  
Castiel zaledwie kiwnął głową, aby dać znać, że zrozumiał, i wyciągnął rękę, aby wskazać, że tamten powinien prowadzić. Obeszli gęsty tłum, nie zaś przecisnęli się przezeń, i dotarli do strzeżonych drzwi po drugiej stronie sali. Sam otworzył je, nie zatrzymując się, i przytrzymał Castielowi drzwi.  
Weszli do zimnego, szarego korytarza, lepiej oświetlonego i czyściej pachnącego. Przeszli obok kilku drzwi, po czym zatrzymali się przed jednymi, częściowo otwartymi. W środku toczyła się kłótnia, a ktoś wyraźnie cierpiał, sądząc po sapaniu i bluzgach.  
\- Słuchaj, to nie była moja wina, jasne?! Po prostu trzasnęło mu ramię!  
\- Myślałam, że wiesz, co robisz? On ma wrócić na ring za czterdzieści minut!  
\- Wy dwoje, zamkniecie się, kurwa, i dacie mi trochę alkoholu?  
\- Dajcie mu whisky.  
\- Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł, już wziął aż za dużo środków przeciwbólowych…  
\- Och, przepraszam, czy ty jesteś managerem?  
\- Nie…  
\- Więc daj mu tę cholerną whisky, ty pojebańcu!  
Sam otwarł drzwi w chwili, w której minął go postawny mężczyzna. Castiel stwierdził, że pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, miało przypuszczalnie być jakimś biurem. Na biurku daleko po prawej stronie podłużnego pokoju stał zdezelowany, stary komputer z monitorem, który prawdopodobnie ważył więcej od Castiela. Ściany miały żółtawo-brązowy kolor, na podłodze leżał wystrzępiony, szorstki, szary dywan, a pod sufitem kręcił się powoli pojedynczy wiatrak. Na jednym z wyglądających na niewygodne plastikowych krzeseł w rogu siedział mężczyzna trzymający się za najgorzej okaleczone ramię, jakie Castiel w życiu widział. Nie tylko miał zwichnięty bark, ale przedramię połamało się i przybrało kształt łabędziej szyi, w efekcie czego miało więcej kątów niż wielokąt nieforemny.  
Czując na sobie czyjś wzrok Castiel podniósł oczy i spojrzał w parę płonących zielonych tęczówek. Były wściekłe; w ich oszałamiających głębiach wirowała czysta, nieukrywana wściekłość. Gniew był tak intensywny, że Castielowi odebrało dech. Ten mężczyzna nie był po prostu poirytowany i rozzłoszczony tym, że prawdopodobnie przegrał walkę, ani nawet niezadowolony z powodu swego wyraźnego obrażenia, on był czarną dziurą wściekłości, otchłanią, w której nie istniało nic poza ciemnością i gniewem, i było tak już od jakiegoś czasu. Castiel widział to w kształcie ramion mężczyzny i w zmarszczkach wokół oczu. Ten typ gniewu musiał być dla niego normą już od bardzo dawna.  
Jakie to smutne…  
\- Przypuszczam, że jest pan lekarzem? – zapytał obłudny głos na prawo od Castiela. To była ta kobieta ogłaszająca się managerem. Ubrana była w pasiastą ołówkową spódnicę i dopasowany, pasujący do niej blezer. Miała schludnie uczesane, długie brązowe włosy, wielkie oczy i wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe i, w opinii kogoś innego, mogła się wydawać nawet atrakcyjna. Castielowi przypominała węża.   
\- Uch, Belo, to jest doktor Novak – powiedział Sam. – Doktorze Novak, to jest Bela Talkbot, manager ROZPRUWACZY, a to jest Dean, mój brat.   
Castiel kiwnął głową i bezceremonialnie obszedł Belę, by zbliżyć się do Deana, który spojrzał na niego, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.   
\- Mógłbym obejrzeć twoje ramię? – spytał lekarz uprzejmie.  
\- Ile to będzie kosztować – wtrąciła się Bela.  
Castiel słyszał za sobą ciężki oddech Sama. Dean z drugiej strony nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, opuszczając lewą rękę, by odsłonić swe potwornie okaleczone ramię. Castiel przyciągnął sobie krzesło, mrużąc oczy na widok braku siniaków.  
\- Jesteś SL?  
SL, lub też SzybkoLeczący, była to osoba, która była w stanie leczyć się tysiąc razy szybciej, niż przeciętna istota ludzka.  
\- Tak, on… – zaczął Sam.  
\- On nie walczy – powiedziała szybko Bela. – Pracuje za barem.  
Sam parsknął.  
\- Bela, myślę, że możemy uznać doktora Novaka za nieco bardziej inteligentnego.  
Castiel wyprostował się i spojrzał na stojącą wciąż dwójkę.  
\- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to możecie mnie uważać za nieświadomego wszystkiego poza obrażeniami Deana. A teraz, w odniesieniu do wyrządzonej jego ramieniu szkody, byłoby najlepiej, gdyby zapewniono mu leczenie szpitalne-  
\- Nie – powiedziała Bela. – Nie, tego nie możemy zrobić.  
Castiel przechylił głowę.  
\- Obrażenia Deana są poważne. – Nie podobało mu się odnoszenie się do Deana tak, jakby go nie było w pomieszczenia, ale wojownik nie wydawał się być w nastroju na rozmowę, a coś mu powiedziało, że Bela i tak przejęłaby kontrolę nad rozmową. – Skoro jest SL, jego ciało próbowało uleczyć złamaną kość i ustawiło ją tak, jak jest, co oznacza, że będę musiał ją ponownie złamać, żeby ją poprawnie złożyć. Jego ramię…  
\- Ma pan środki przeciwbólowe, prawda? – warknęła Bela. – A może nie jest pan prawdziwym lekarzem?  
Castiel oparł się pokusie, aby odpyskować.  
\- Mam ze sobą typowe środki przeciwbólowe, ale nic, co by do tego stopnia znieczuliło mu ramię.  
\- Kurwa, zrób to wreszcie – powiedział zimny głos.  
\- Dean – westchnął Sam – musisz jechać do szpitala.  
\- Już powiedziałam NIE – powiedziała Bela.  
\- To nie zależy od ciebie! – odciął się Sam.  
\- Zależy, jeśli po tym on nadal będzie chciał mieć pracę!  
Castiel zmierzył Deana pełnym powątpiewania wzrokiem.  
\- To będzie potwornie bolesne – ostrzegł. – Rozumiesz to?  
Gniew w oczach Deana nie zmalał.  
\- Zniosę to – powiedział, wwiercając się zielonym spojrzeniem w oczy Castiela, wyzywając go, by temu zaprzeczył.  
\- Przez cały zabieg będziesz przytomny – powiedział Castiel, niezdolny ukryć słabego niedowierzania w głosie. – Jesteś SL. Niewielkie są szanse, że zemdlejesz-  
\- Jezu, zrób to po prostu, czego chcesz? Podpisanej, kurwa, umowy? Słuchaj, sam to, cholera, zrobię! – wykrzyknął Dean i wtedy, ku przerażeniu Castiela, uniósł nogę, potem ramię i walnął nim o kolano. – KURWA! – wrzasnął. Mrożący krew w żyłach trzask, jaki po tym nastąpił, sprawił, że Castiel musiał przełknąć gulę w gardle. Wciąż gapił się zszokowany, kiedy Bela trzepnęła Deana w tył głowy.  
\- Czemu, do diabła, to zrobiłeś? Mogłeś stracić ramię, ty idioto!  
Dean przewrócił oczami, a czoło lśniło mu od potu. Kiedy spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, prychnął.  
\- Czemu, kurwa, płaczesz?  
Castiel zamrugał i dotknął swojej twarzy odkrywając, że palce zrobiły mu się mokre. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na wilgoć.  
\- Czy teraz może pan naprawić jego ramię? Musi wrócić do pracy za 20 minut – zażądała Bela.  
\- To niemożliwe – powiedział Castiel, odwracając się do niej. – Dean musi odpocząć. Może i jest SL, ale jego ciało musi wyzdrowieć po traumie – głos miał ochrypły i drżący, co go zdumiało. W czasie swojej kariery widział aż nadto paskudnych obrażeń.  
\- Nie pozwolę na to – odparła natychmiast Bela. – Płacę mu za to, żeby pracował, nie zaś siedział po kątach.  
Castiel zacisnął szczękę.   
\- W takim razie odmawiam leczenia.  
Bela osłupiała.  
\- Czemu ma dla pana takie znaczenie, aby odpoczął? Dostanie pan zapłatę, jasne?  
Drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie i powrócił ten sam postawny mężczyzna, który wcześniej wyszedł.  
\- Bela, mamy problem.  
Poirytowana kobieta uniosła ręce w górę.  
\- Nie widzisz, że już borykam się z listą problemów?  
\- Gliny tu są.  
\- Kurwa – syknęła Bela, prostując ubranie. – Teraz?  
\- Stoją przy barze.  
Bela kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się do Castiela.   
\- Wychodzi na to, że dostanie pan to, czego chce. On może odpocząć – spojrzała na Deana i wycelowała w niego wypielęgnowanym palcem. – Nie daj się zauważyc glinom albo urwę ci łeb, jasne?  
\- Nieważne – warknął Dean. – Idź im obciągnąć, żeby nie dowalili ci grzywny.  
Jej jedyną odpowiedzią był nieprzyjemny uśmiech. Wyszła ze swoim pracownikiem i Castiel został sam z Samem i Deanem.  
Sam potarł sobie kark.  
\- Potrafi być suką – powiedział, jakby to było wystarczającym i dopuszczalnym wyjaśnieniem tego, jak traktowała Deana.  
Castiel nic nie powiedział. Chciał wyjść tak szybko, jak mógł. Bez słowa i stanowczo ujął proste już ramię Deana. Sprawdził, aby się upewnić, że faktycznie miało miejsce poprzednie przemieszczenie, po czym zaczął ustawiać kości na miejscu. Zgiął łokieć wojownika pod kątem 90 stopni i powoli obracał ramieniem i barkiem na zewnątrz. Potem Castiel ujął go za nadgarstek i pchnął. Rozległo się natychmiastowe pyknięcie, wskazując, że bark z powrotem wsunął się w staw. Choć musiało to boleć, Dean nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Czy to już wszystko? – spytał Sam, kiedy Castiel dalej badał ramię i bark Deana.  
Castiel westchnął. Trudno mu było panować nad sobą. Ilość bólu, jaką ten wojownik musiał odczuwać, była zwyczajnym okrucieństwem. Dla Castiela nie miało sensu to, że Dean sam się na to narażał i że Sam, członek rodziny, dopuszczał do tego.  
\- Byłoby najlepiej, gdybym mógł prześwietlić mu ramię, aby się upewnić, że wszystko zaleczyło się tak, jak powinno, ale nie sądzę, że pozwolisz mi to zrobić, prawda? – nie do końca miał pewność, do kogo się zwracał. Ci ludzie zdawali się traktować Deana jak zwierzę, jak walczącego psa, niezdolnego mówić za siebie.  
\- Nie, nie, jeśli, uch, jeśli pan myśli, że to ważne, to namówię Belę, żeby mu na to pozwoliła – powiedział Sam.  
Castiel poczuł na sobie wzrok Deana. Spojrzał w jego oczy i szukał odpowiedzi w zielonych głębinach, ale tam nic nie było, tylko zimne, wściekłe spojrzenie.  
\- Mogę go prześwietlić jedynie w moim prywatnym gabinecie – powiedział Castiel, wyjmując wizytówkę.  
\- Nie może pan zrobić tego tutaj?  
Castiel potrząsnął głową, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Niestety, nie dysponuję rentgenem kieszonkowym.  
Sam parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem.  
\- Tak… przepraszam – odparł ze wstydem i przyjął oferowaną wizytówkę, pokazującą adres Castiela i numer jego telefonu.  
\- Proszę dzwonić w każdej chwili – powiedział Castiel, podnosząc swoją torbę. – Im szybciej, tym lepiej.  
\- Tak, jasne, um, zapłacę panu przy barze – powiedział Sam.  
Castiel ruszył do drzwi z wysokim mężczyzną na ogonie, ale zanim wyszli, Dean się odezwał.  
\- Jak ci na imię?  
Castiel odwrócił się, zerkając na Deana z ciekawością.  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Jak ci na imię? – powtórzył tamten.  
\- Czemu chcesz wiedzieć?  
Dean parsknął lekceważąco.  
\- Co? Martwisz się o kradzież tożsamości? Wierz mi, to… - wskazał na całą postać Castiela - …jest u ciebie bezpieczne. Chłopie, tego nikt inny nie skopiuje.  
Żart? Lekarz poczuł, że zadrgały mu usta.  
\- Castiel – powiedział.  
Wojownik skinął głową, odwracając wzrok, jakby się nie przejął, a kiedy Castiel tego wieczoru wracał do domu, myślał o Deanie i o tym, co kryło się w jego wściekłych, zielonych oczach.


	2. Chapter 2

Minęło 6 dni i Castiel nie spodziewał się absolutnie, że jeszcze kiedyś usłyszy o Winchesterach. Czuł trochę żalu i troski o samopoczucie Deana, ale nie tyle, żeby wrócić do klubu i znowu znosić Belę Talbot.  
W południe, w paskudną sobotę, siedział ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Gabrielem w jednej ze swoich ulubionych kafejek, czując odprężenie i zadowolenie po pozbyciu się napięcia po pełnym stresów tygodniu.  
\- A zatem, zważywszy na to, jak uparta jest zgoda personelu w tej kwestii, stwierdzam, że będę musiał przystać na nieuczciwą – moim zdaniem – prośbę przełożonego.  
Castiel podniósł wzrok znad swojej krzyżówki i ściągnął brwi.  
\- Gabriel, czy mówisz o tym, że założyłeś do pracy koszulkę z napisem „Kocham fiuty” i poproszono cię, byś się przebrał?  
Jego towarzysz w zamyśleniu ściągnął usta.  
\- Myślę, że właśnie to powiedziałem. Czy to powiedziałem?  
Castiel spojrzał na niego krzywo.  
\- Dlaczego gadasz jak absolwent Szkoły Nadętych Dupków?  
Gabriel wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o plastikowe krzesło i wyglądając przez okno na stały ruch uliczny.  
\- Cassie, ja tylko próbuję mówić twoim językiem.  
\- Brzmisz jak niepełnosprawny – wymamrotał Castiel, drapiąc się po szorstkiej brodzie i stukając długopisem o gazetę. Nieważne, jak często się golił, wciąż miał zarost; jego włosy na twarzy były niepoprawne. – Tragedia na cztery litery?  
\- Może tak twoje życie seksualne? – odciął się Gabriel. – Jeśli to nie jest tragedia, to nie wiem, co nią jest – kołysał w przód i w tył na wrzecionowatych nogach krzesła i Castiel nie czuł ani odrobiny skruchy mając nadzieję, że tamten się przewróci.  
\- Gabriel, nie cierpię na brak satysfakcji seksualnej, i będę wdzięczny, jeśli przestaniesz wsadzać nos w nie swoje sprawy.  
Wszystkie cztery nogi z łupnięciem wróciły na podłogę.  
\- Satysfakcja seksualna? – wykrzyknął Gabriel. – Sądząc po tym, jak się wyrażasz, to cud, że nawet ta dziwna Becky cię lubi.  
Castiel westchnął.   
\- Becky nie jest dziwna.  
\- Ale normalna też nie jest, prawda? – powiedział Gabriel, prychając. – Kto czyta porno w pracy?  
\- To był jednorazowy przypadek i już ją przed tym przestrzegłem.  
\- Sądzę, że powinieneś ją zwolnić – odparł Gabriel i dodał, jakby po namyśle – Duży John szuka pracy…  
Castiel potarł sobie skroń.  
\- Nie zatrudnię striptizera tylko dlatego, że nie lubisz mojej recepcjonistki. Becky jest doskonale zdolna do wykonywania swojej pracy.  
\- Jest też doskonale zdolna do stalkowania cię…  
Otwarły się drzwi kawiarni i zimny wiaterek zmierzwił włosy Castiela, łaskocząc go w kark. Lekarz odciągnął wzrok od krzyżówki, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela celem bronienia Becky, kiedy zauważył, iż uwaga Gabriela była skierowana gdzie indziej, gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem.  
\- Jasna cholera… - szepnął Gabriel, z podziwem otwierając usta.  
\- Co?   
\- Dwóch bogów seksu na godzinie dziewiątej.  
Castiel nawet się nie odwrócił.  
\- Romeo, czemu nie pójdziesz i nie zaczniesz ich czarować? – wymamrotał i wysączył resztę swojej herbaty. W BREWS BROTHERS panował tani wystrój, mieli okropne siedzenia i chybotliwe stoły, ale sprzedawali też najpyszniejsze gorące napoje w mieście i dysponowali cudownie odprężoną atmosferą. Zalety i domowość BREWS BROTHERS sprawiały, że wady tego miejsca wydawały się bardziej czułą idiosynkrazją niż powodem do irytacji.  
\- Nie, do licha… zdeeeecydowanie poza moim zasięgiem – wysapał Gabriel.  
Castiel opuścił kubek, z niedowierzaniem gapiąc się na Gabriela. Nigdy, przez te wszystkie lata, od kiedy się znali, Gabrielowi nie brakowało pewności siebie, a już z pewnością nie wtedy, kiedy chodziło o któryś z jego podbojów. Castiel z ciekawością obejrzał się przez ramię, mając nadzieję, że odbyło się to subtelnie. Ku swemu intensywnemu zdumieniu ujrzał Sama i Deana Winchesterów.  
Twarz Deana, jak zwykle, ściągnięta była w grymasie, całe ciało miał sztywne i garbił się nad stołem, gapiąc się na swoje dłonie i wyginając je, podczas gdy Sam mamrotał do niego jakieś niesłyszalne słowa. Castiel zauważył, jak Dean używał ramienia, i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że poruszało się poprawnie, tak, jak powinno.  
Odwrócił się od nich i zastał Gabriela patrzącego na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Gorący czy jak?! – szepnął przyjaciel.  
\- To są Sam i Dean Winchester. Wcześniej w tym tygodniu opatrywałem Deana z powodu zwichnięcia stawu barkowego.   
\- Bez jaj! Naprawdę? – spytał Gabriel. – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Bo nie było nic do powiedzenia.  
\- Żartujesz? Oni obaj to chodzący seks.  
\- Są przystojni – zgodził się Castiel, wracając do swojej krzyżówki. – Być może trochę za wysocy.  
\- Za wysocy… Cassie, cholera, czasami mógłbym przysiąc, że jesteś hetero.  
Castiel nie zaszczycił tego stwierdzenia odpowiedzią.  
\- Czy to geje? – zapytał szybko Gabriel.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Cholera, są cudowni… Szczególnie ten z długimi włosami.  
\- To Sam.  
\- Naprawdę? Jest taki gorący – zaskomlał Gabriel.  
\- Faktycznie – powiedział Castiel i wpisał słowo „utopia” w kwadraciki swojej krzyżówki. – Czemu nie pójdziesz i nie zaprosisz go na randkę? – zważywszy na zajęcie Sama i to, z czym był zaznajomiony, Castiel byłby próbował zniechęcić Gabriela w kwestii podrywania Sama Winchestera, ale wszystkie podboje jego przyjaciela nigdy nie trwały dłużej, niż jedną noc. Zatem Castiel nie miał skrupułów.  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić! – wykrzyknął Gabriel.  
\- Czemu?  
\- On mógłby… a co, jeśli powiedziałby NIE?  
Castiel spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Rozmawiam z Gabrielem, prawda? Nie opętała cię bez mojej wiedzy jakaś niepewna siebie nastolatka, tak?  
\- Nie… - najwyraźniej był to dzień niespodzianek, ponieważ Gabriel naprawdę się zaczerwienił. Różowe plamy na jego policzkach rozszerzały mu się na nos i czoło tym bardziej, im dłużej Castiel patrzył. To było fascynujące, jak bycie świadkiem lotu pingwina. Rumieniący się Gabriel nie był codziennym zjawiskiem.  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje? – naciskał Castiel. – Czemu się wstydzisz? – gdyby był wrażliwym człowiekiem, to by nie spytał, ale nie był, nie umiał też czytać w myślach. Wolał, aby wykładano mu kawę na ławę.  
Gabriel rozdarł saszetkę z cukrem na strzępki, patrząc to na obu mężczyzn, to na Castiela.  
\- On jest wspaniały.  
Nie zważając na wyraźne zakłopotanie przyjaciela, Castiel uniósł brew.  
\- Podobnie jak większość mężczyzn, z którymi się umawiasz.  
„Umawiać się” było bardzo swobodnym określeniem tego, co Gabriel naprawdę z mężczyznami robił, ale Castiel pomyślał, iż sugerowanie, że jego przyjaciel się puszczał, było prawdopodobnie nie fair, skoro tamten już był zażenowany.  
Gabriel z niedowierzaniem pochylił się naprzód.   
\- Czy my patrzymy na tego samego gościa?!  
\- Tak – Castiel wzruszył ramionami. – I?  
\- Jesteś ślepy.  
\- Mój optyk by się nie zgodził.  
Kiedy Gabriel nie odpowiedział, Castiel uniósł wzrok ponownie i zastał go wciąż gapiącego mu się ponad ramieniem na obu mężczyzn. Choć nigdy by nie powiedział tego głośno, to uważał, że Gabriel wyglądał całkiem słodko, marząc o facecie jak nastolatek, który właśnie odkrył uroki masturbacji. Ta myśl sprawiła, że usta zadrgały mu w uśmiechu.  
\- Naprawdę go lubisz – zachichotał Castiel. – Mógłbym zapytać o stan ramienia Deana? – zaoferował. – A ty mógłbyś pójść ze mną?  
Gabriel potrząsnął głową, opuszczając wreszcie wzrok.  
\- Nie. Jest w porządku.  
\- Jeśli tego chcesz – powiedział Castiel, składając gazetę, po czym wstał. – I prawdopodobnie jest to sprawiedliwe. Obaj pracują w ROZPRUWACZACH.  
\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Gabriel z oburzeniem.  
\- O 14.00 jestem umówiony.  
\- Jest sobota!  
\- Płacą podwójnie.  
\- Masz prawo opuszczać przyjaciela tylko wtedy, gdy zamierzasz sobie pobzykać! – krzyknął Gabriel na całą kawiarnię.  
Castiel przewrócił oczami i otwarł drzwi.  
\- Do widzenia, Gabriel.  
Puścił samochód przodem, po czym przeszedł przez jezdnię, skupiając myśli na kolejnej wizycie. Niebo nad jego głową miało posępny szary kolor i zaczął z niego padać ledwo odczuwalny deszczyk.  
\- Doktorze Novak!  
Na dźwięk swego nazwiska Castiel odwrócił się i przyznał, że nie poczuł się zadowolony, ujrzawszy biegnącego w jego stronę Sama Winchestera.  
\- Panie Winchester – powiedział tak uprzejmie, jak umiał.  
\- Hej, uch, proszę posłuchać, przepraszam, że my nie-  
Castiel uniósł dłoń.  
\- Jest dobrze.  
Sam, skinąwszy głową, potarł sobie kark, kołysząc się na piętach.  
\- Chodzi o coś jeszcze? – spytał Castiel.  
Sam odetchnął ciężko. W jego wysokiej postaci widać było napięcie. Castiel czuł je z miejsca, w którym stał, niczym gorąco bijące od płomieni.  
\- Kilka dni temu Dean odbył dość brutalną walkę. Tamten gościu – Sam przełknął – tamten, um, wyłupał mu oczy kciukami.  
Castiel zamknął oczy.   
\- Panie Winchester, nie chcę słyszeć-  
\- Wiem, wiem, po prostu, proszę posłuchać, Dean potrzebuje pomocy, potrzebuje kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać.  
\- Więc proszę go zabrać do terapeuty.  
\- Z nikim nie będzie chciał rozmawiać, a jest w kiepskim nastroju… - Sam zerknął na Castiela spod swoich mokrych włosów. – Dean się do pana odezwał-  
Wiedząc, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa, Castiel potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie, nie, on potrzebuje terapeuty-  
\- Jest pan lekarzem!  
\- Nie tego typu lekarzem – powiedział Castiel.  
Na twarzy Sama pojawiła się desperacja.  
\- Proszę – zaczął błagać. – Martwię się, że to mu zaczyna mieszać w głowie.  
\- Walki w klatce, do tego walki SL, to brutalny sport. Panie Winchester, one nie bez powodu są nielegalne. Może pański brat powinien rozważyć inną karierę.  
\- My, um, nie możemy… to skomplikowane – powiedział Sam. – Proszę posłuchać, proszę tylko o to, by widywał się pan z nim raz w tygodniu i po prostu… po prostu z nim rozmawiał. To wszystko, czego mu trzeba. On po prostu potrzebuje pomówić z kimś, kto nie jest… - Sam potrząsnął głową i wytarł deszcz z twarzy. – Proszę. Proszę, Castiel.  
Lekarz przyglądał mu się, rozważając wszystko w milczeniu. Dean miał być trudnym przypadkiem. Nawet, gdyby Castiel był terapeutą, wystrzegałby się przyjmowania kogoś takiego, jak Dean. Jego umysł przypominał pole minowe pełne kłopotów, tyle było wyraźnie widać. Nie wspomniawszy o tym, jak ostrożnie Sam wspomniał o temperamencie brata. Istniała szansa, że Castiel mógłby znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie, gdyby postanowił leczyć Deana. A mimo to, rozważywszy to wszystko, przy wszystkich potencjalnych problemach, jakie mogłyby się pojawić…  
\- Spotkam się z nim w następną sobotę o 15.00 w moim gabinecie chirurgicznym – powiedział.  
Sam szybko skinął głową, a napięcie zniknęło mu z twarzy, odsłaniając autentyczny uśmiech.   
\- Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję. Jeśli mógłbym cokolwiek zrobić, proszę tylko powiedzieć.  
Castiel już miał odmówić, kiedy coś przyszło mu do głowy. Stwierdził, że się uśmiechnął.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc jest coś takiego…

\- BĘDZIESZ WYCHWALANY PO WIECZNE CZASY. ANIOŁY BĘDĄ CIĘ CAŁOWAĆ PO STOPACH.  
\- Witaj, Gabrielu – powiedział Castiel, śmiejąc się lekko. Przedzierał się właśnie przez forum dla SL w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co przydałoby mu się na przyszłotygodniowe spotkanie z Deanem. Widniała tam zaskakująca ilość informacji o walkach w klatkach dla SL, wraz z aż nazbyt wielką ilością obrazów. Niektórzy wojownicy SL byli w stanie regenerować całe kończyny. Gdyby zdjęcia nie wyglądały tak obrzydliwie, to Castiel mógłby być pod wrażeniem. – Uznaję, że Sam zaprosił cię na randkę.  
\- TAK, DO LICHA, ZAPROSIŁ! HEJ, DZIĘKI ZA WSTAWIENIE SIĘ.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko.  
\- ALE BYŁOBY LEPIEJ, GDYBYŚ RÓWNIEŻ POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE MAM WIELKIEGO FIUTA, ABYM WYDAŁ SIĘ BARDZIEJ IMPONUJĄCY.  
\- Musiało mi to umknąć.  
Gabriel gadał jeszcze przez jakiś czas o możliwej długości penisa Sama, zanim Castiel nie oznajmił, ze właśnie siadał do obiadu i że do niego oddzwoni.  
Forum SL nie okazało się pomocne. Nawet między wierszami Castiel był w stanie stwierdzić, że niektórzy z eks-wojowników mieli problemy psychiczne i osobowościowe. Uchodzili za agresywnych i bardzo… samczych, co do nich pasowało, skoro walczyli na ringu niczym wilki.  
Nie mając nic więcej do zyskania w Internecie, Castiel wyłączył komputer i ugotował sobie makaron, zastanawiając się, jak trudno mu będzie z Deanem w sobotę, i mając nadzieję, że nie popełnił poważnego błędu.


	3. Chapter 3

W następną sobotę, o 14.50, Sam przyjechał z Deanem ciągnącym się niechętnie z tyłu niczym skarcony pies. Ponieważ był to weekend, w gabinecie nie było nikogo poza Castielem. Przeprowadził ich obu przez biuro na tył budynku – gabinet jako taki był małym pomieszczeniem na parterze, zaś powyżej znajdowało się prywatne mieszkanie Castiela.  
Lekarz próbował stworzyć w gabinecie tak wygodną i domową atmosferę, jak umiał, stawiając w oknie rośliny, a nawet akwarium po lewej stronie pomieszczenia. Stojące tam krzesła były miękkie i wygodne, a ogólna paleta kolorów składała się z ciepłych odcieni, jak kremy, żółcie i brązy. Za biurkiem Castiela znajdowało się okno, wychodzące na niewielki betonowy dziedziniec, na którym rosło pojedyncze drzewo, w którym ptaki lubiły wić gniazda.  
Castiel kochał swój gabinet. Był z niego dumny. Zbudował go od podstaw i zyskał sobie dobrą opinię oraz solidny przychód. Nie był całkowicie pewien, dlaczego ryzykował coś tak dobrego w próbie niesienia pomocy gwałtownemu nieznajomemu, ale w Winchesterach było coś, co poruszało jego serce. Chciał pomóc, nawet, jeśli nie mógł z całą szczerością powiedzieć, że była to mądra decyzja. Efekty spoufalania się z wojownikami walczącymi nielegalnie w klatkach mogły być katastrofalne.  
\- Proszę, Dean, usiądź – powiedział, siadając za biurkiem. Castiel nie sądził, by tamten docenił tytuł „pan Winchester”.  
Wojownik spojrzał na niego, po czym bez słowa opadł na krzesło. Castiela ciekawiło, jak Sam zdołał namówić brata na to spotkania. Dean nie zrobił na nim wrażenia kogoś, kto szukałby pomocy u innych lub postępował wedle życzeń innych osób.  
\- Ja, uch, zaczekam w samochodzie – powiedział Sam, odchrząkując.  
\- Powinniśmy skończyć za godzinę – wyjaśnił Castiel.  
Kiedy Sam wyszedł, dźwięk zamykanych drzwi zabrzmiał bardzo ostatecznie. Wydawał się intensyfikować ciszę w pomieszczeniu.  
Zanim się odezwał, Castiel przez chwilę obserwował Deana rozglądającego się po jego biurze. Było niemożliwością określić jego wiek. Na skutek jego ciągle odnawiających się komórek mógł już przekroczyć setkę i wciąż wyglądać jak ktoś dopiero po 20-ce. Miał w sobie pewną naiwność, niewielką, choć zauważalną, która sugerowała, iż był młody, ale również mnóstwo bólu, złości i smutku wyrytych na twarzy, które dodawały mu lat. Castiel zastanowił się przelotnie nad tym, jak Dean wyglądał, kiedy się naprawdę uśmiechał.  
\- O co chodzi z tą złotą rybką? – spytał nagle Dean.  
\- Nie lubisz rybek?  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Po prostu rozmawiam. W końcu to mamy tu robić, prawda? Rozmawiać?  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz tu być, możesz wyjść. Ja cię nie zatrzymuję.  
Dean wreszcie spojrzał Castielowi w oczy. Gapił się otwarcie, z pewnością siebie i bez mrugania. W świecie zwierząt uchodziłoby to za wyzwanie. W biurze Castiela był to test, który lekarz najwyraźniej oblał, kiedy odwrócił wzrok. A może nie, pomyślał Castiel, kiedy napięcie w ramionach Deana zelżało. Możliwe, iż było czymś dobrym, że Castiel był dość uległą osobą. Być może Dean miał dość zadawania się z typami alfa.  
\- To uszczęśliwia Sama – odparł wreszcie Dean.  
\- Czy robisz wszystko, o co prosi cię brat?  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie widziałeś jego szczenięcego wzroku.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, sądzę, że widziałem – powiedział Castiel. – Początkowo mu odmówiłem. Nie byłem pewien, czy te spotkania byłyby czymś dobrym.  
\- Więc po co to robić?  
\- Ponieważ chcę pomóc.  
\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Nic złego się ze mną nie dzieje.  
\- Twój brat zdaje się myśleć, że przemoc związana z twoim zajęciem wpływa na ciebie.  
\- Nie wpływa.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Cóż, nie płaczę w kącie jak cholerny dzieciak, co? Kiedy zacznę tak robić, świetnie, wciskaj mi każde gówno i lekarstwo, jakie zechcesz. Do tego czasu dzięki, ale jest mi dobrze tak, jak jest.  
\- Jeśli nic złego się nie dzieje, to może opowiedz mi parę rzeczy.  
\- Na przykład o czym?  
\- Jak ci minął tydzień?  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Czy wydarzyło się coś godnego uwagi?  
\- Godnego uwagi?  
\- Interesującego?  
\- Nie.  
\- Przegrałeś jakieś walki?  
Dean spojrzał w bok i Castiel pogratulował sobie wewnętrznie. Było to pierwsze pęknięcie w masce beztroski mężczyzny.  
\- Przegrałem jedną.  
\- Co się stało?  
Nastąpiła długa cisza, a potem Dean posłał mu uśmieszek.  
\- Przegrałem.  
\- W jaki sposób przegrałeś? – zapytał Castiel, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Z powodu tej części było mu najtrudniej: szczegółów walk Deana. Choć temat był przewidywalny i uznał za swój obowiązek go poruszyć, to wciąż wymagało to od niego wzięcia się w garść.  
Dean zaczął ruszać kolanem, następnie, wzruszając ramionami, skubnął sobie paznokcie.  
\- Złamał mi kręgosłup i skakał po twarzy, dopóki czas się nie skończył.  
Walcząc z potwornymi obrazami myślowymi, Castiel mężnie ciągnął dalej.  
\- To musiało być ekstremalnie bolesne.  
\- Ryzyko zawodowe – Dean wyszczerzył się i był to całkowicie udawany uśmiech.  
Castiel nie odwzajemnił gestu.  
\- A jakie są inne ryzyka?  
\- Krew. Cholernie ciężko jest usunąć krew z rą- ubrań.  
Zająknięcie na wypowiedzi było oczywiste, ale Castiel nie naciskał.  
\- Czy coś jeszcze?  
\- Tak, nie chodzę do dentysty – powiedział Dean, błyskając wszystkimi swoimi lśniąco białymi zębami.  
\- Niepotrzebne ci ubezpieczenie dentystyczne.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.   
\- Wiem. To był, kurwa, żart. Jezu, czy ty się nie śmiejesz?  
\- Śmieję, jeśli uważam coś za zabawne.  
Na to wojownik nie miał odpowiedzi. Wsadził ręce w głębokie kieszenie swojej skórzanej kurtki i zerknął na regał Castiela. Cisza się przeciągała, aż wreszcie stała się niezręczna, ale Castiel walczył z ochotą, by ją przerwać; instynkt mu podpowiadał, by siedzieć cicho i zmusić Deana do mówienia. Poczuł się bardzo zadowolony z siebie, gdy ta metoda poskutkowała.  
\- Jeden gościu, którego kiedyś znałem, wojownik SL tak, jak ja, miał cholerne kolce wwiercone w knykcie. – Dean roześmiał się. – Myślał, że był Wolverine.  
\- Czy po tak niebezpiecznych zmianach w ciele twój przyjaciel nadal był dopuszczany do walk?  
Dean pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Musiał je wyrywać przed meczem i potem z powrotem wkręcać. W czasie walk w klatkach nie wolno nic ryć z mózgiem. Dziabnięcie w głowę mogłoby SL zabić natychmiast. – Dean roześmiał się znowu kolejnym wymuszonym, pozbawionym rozbawienia śmiechem. – Żadnych broni. Taka jest zasada. Nie chcą żadnych zabitych ani węszących wokół glin.  
\- Czy nie jest możliwe, aby zabić SL wyłącznie gołymi rękami?  
\- Och, tak – powiedział Dean. – Trzeba by mu rozbić czaszkę, ale to zajmuje trochę czasu. Dlatego w czasie walk RH nikt nie umiera. Nie ma na to dość czasu.  
\- Nawet, jeśli… to musi cię przerażać fakt, że tak się może wydarzyć.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie przeraża cię to? Nie odczuwasz żadnego strachu przed walką? Przed bólem?  
Dean wyraźnie robił się coraz bardziej zakłopotany. Już od kilku minut nie patrzył Castielowi w oczy i wiercił się.  
\- Nie. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.  
\- Ale z pewnością nie jest to coś, z czym łatwo możesz się oswoić? Ból tak intensywny musi być ciężki do wytrzymania, nieważne, ile razy się tak dzieje.  
\- To tylko ból. Można go zablokować.  
\- Jesteś tego pewien?  
\- Oczywiście, kurwa, że jestem pewien. Wiem, co siedzi mi w głowie.  
\- Jak blokujesz ból?  
\- Nie wiem. Po prostu to robię.  
\- Masz na to metodę.  
\- Nie.  
\- A co, jeśli nie możesz go zablokować?  
\- Nie wiem! – rzucił Dean, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. – Co to, kurwa, jest? Przesłuchanie? Myślałem, że mieliśmy rozmawiać?  
\- Rozmawiamy.  
\- Nie. Ja gadam. Ty próbujesz mnie skłonić do powiedzenia czegoś, czego nie chcę.  
Castiel uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie próbuję cię do niczego skłaniać, Dean. Próbuję zrozumieć.  
\- Cóż, to nie moja, kurwa, wina, że tego nie łapiesz.  
\- Nie, nie jest – powiedział Castiel równym tonem.  
Dean zagapił się na ścianę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Chociaż wciąż zostało pięć minut do końca sesji, Castiel postanowił zakończyć ją teraz. Nie chciał naciskać na Deana bardziej, niż to było absolutnie konieczne.  
\- Myślę, że na dzisiaj skończymy. Czy chciałbyś tu wrócić za tydzień o tej samej porze?  
\- Nieważne – wymamrotał Dean.

\- ZAROBIŁEM SOBIE DRUGĄ RANDKĘ!  
Castiel uśmiechnął się, mieszając zupę.   
\- Pewnie Sam nie był w stanie oprzeć się twojemu urokowi.  
\- TEŻ TAK MYŚLĘ. KTO BY NIE CHCIAŁ SIĘ ZE MNĄ UMÓWIĆ? JA BYM SIĘ ZE SOBĄ UMÓWIŁ. DO LICHA, SAM BYM SIEBIE ZERŻNĄŁ.  
\- Niestety, Gabrielu, twój penis nie jest na to wystarczająco długi.  
\- FIUT, NIE PENIS, A POZA TYM TO SKĄD WIESZ?  
\- Wiem, że nie chodzisz w dziwny sposób – powiedział Castiel, siadając przy kuchennym stole i przekładając telefon do drugiej ręki, by móc zjeść. – Wiem również, że gdybyś miał penisa wystarczająco długiego na uprawianie seksu z sobą samym, to tygodniami nie wychodziłbyś z mieszkania. – Zachichotał. – Musiałbym wysłać ekipę poszukiwawczą.  
\- PRAWDA. JAK CI POSZŁO?  
\- Jak poszło co?  
\- TA „PRYWATNA” SESJA Z DRUGIM BOGIEM SEKSU.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś przestał ujmować „prywatną” w cudzysłów.  
\- CO? ROZMAWIAM PRZEZ TELEFON! NAWET MNIE NIE WIDZISZ.  
\- Słyszę to w twoim głosie.  
\- A JAKI MAM PIĘKNY GŁOS. ROZUMIEM, CZEMU CHCIAŁBYŚ GO SŁUCHAĆ ZBYT UWAŻNIE. WIĘC JAK POSZŁO?  
\- Tak dobrze, jak można się było spodziewać – odparł Castiel, wracając do ich wcześniejszej w tym dniu rozmowy. – Jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Nie, żebym oczekiwał czegoś innego. – Castiel łyżką wmieszał w zupę więcej ziół. – Nie był agresywny.  
\- CZY TO DOBRZE?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- NIC O TYM NIE WIEM. SEKS ZE ZŁOŚCI JEST NAJLEPSZY.  
\- Sugerujesz, że zamierzam sypiać z Deanem.  
\- A NIE ZAMIERZASZ?  
\- Gabriel, nie bądź śmieszny, on jest moim pacjentem.  
\- SEKSOWNYM PACJENTEM.  
\- Nie zamierzam sypiać z Deanem.  
\- MUSISZ SIĘ Z KIMŚ PRZESPAĆ, ZANIM NA SKUTEK NIEUŻYWANIA CHUJ CI ODPADNIE.  
\- Do widzenia, Gabriel.  
\- CHWILA! CHCIAŁEM CI POWIEDZIEĆ O MOIM NOWYM DIL-  
Castiel zakończył rozmowę. Fakt, że Gabriel automatycznie przypuścił, iż Dean był gejem, kazał mu się zastanowić, czy Sam czegoś nie wspomniał. Castiel wiedział, że Sam był biseksualny, ponieważ go o to zapytał, ale co do Deana nie miał pewności. Czy w przypadku braci było czymś niezwykłym mieć tę samą orientację? Jego umysł podróżował krętymi ścieżkami, wyrzucając z siebie pytanie za pytaniem. Czy w świecie walk w klatkach panowała homofobia? Czy Dean tkwił w tzw. „szafie”? Przez krótką, zaskakującą chwilę w umyśle Castiela pojawił się obraz Deana uprawiającego seks z pozbawionym twarzy mężczyzną.  
Castiel potrząsnął głową i łyknął zupy, krzywiąc się, bo zdążyła już wystygnąć. Orientacja seksualna Deana była absolutnie bez znaczenia. On musiał się skupiać na ważniejszych problemach, jak na przykład na fakcie, że Dean musiał przez pięć dni w tygodniu rozdzierać ludzi na strzępy gołymi rękami.  
Na prawo od niego zagwizdał telefon. Castiel otwarł go i ujrzał wiadomość od nieznanego numeru.  
HEJ, DOKTORZE NOVAK, TU SAM WINCHESTER. CHCIAŁEM TYLKO PODZIĘKOWAĆ. DEAN JEST CAŁKIEM SPOKOJNY. COKOLWIEK PAN DZISIAJ ZROBIŁ, TO DZIAŁA! I SPOTKA SIĘ Z PANEM W PRZYSZŁYM TYGODNIU.  
Dean był spokojny? Co, na Niebiosa, to oznaczało? Co się działo, kiedy nie był spokojny? Ilość pytań bez odpowiedzi zaczynała Castiela irytować. Nie lubił nie znać wszystkich faktów, a Sam wydawał się absolutnie uszczęśliwiony, mogąc się nimi z nim podzielić. Przy następnym spotkaniu z Deanem Castiel postanowił spróbować zejść nieco głębiej, nie wzbudzając gniewu mężczyzny. Radzenie sobie z Deanem przypominało chodzenie po linie wyłącznie z cienkim kijem dla zachowania równowagi i bez siatki bezpieczeństwa poniżej. Mógł to zrobić, tylko musiał być ostrożny.


	4. Chapter 4

\- No dobra, POJEBY! Właśnie na to czekaliście! Ring właśnie zrobił się seksowny! – głos zapowiadacza buchnął z głośników i zawibrował Castielowi w piersi. – MASTERS KONTRA HARVELLE!  
Samo wycie tłumu ogłuszało, wrzaski i ryki pochodziły tak od kobiet, jak od mężczyzn, podczas gdy obie walczące wkroczyły na środkową scenę, kręcąc ramionami i plując oraz popatrując na siebie z oddzielnych narożników.  
Castiel nie miał pojęcia, co go opętało, by oglądać jedną z walk Deana. Od chwili, gdy wszedł do klubu, wiedział, że to będzie zły pomysł, a jednak tu był, patrząc na wszystko z balkonu najbliżej klatki i czekając na ogłoszenie walki.  
Dziewczyny obecnie zajmujące ring biły się nawzajem na miazgę; pięści miały jak z żelaza, a kopniaki silne niczym stal; w walkach SL nie było miejsca na ciągnięcie się za włosy czy babskie policzkowanie. Harvelle, smukła, młoda blondynka z długim końskim ogonem zdawała się wygrywać, ale Castiel nie znał zasad walk w klatkach dla SL, więc nie miał pewności. Z tego, co powiedział Dean, wynikało, że ów sport – o ile można to było tak nazwać – miał więcej wspólnego z wrestlingiem, niż legalne walki w klatkach. Wiedział, że aby wygrać, jeden z uczestników musiał przytrzymać drugiego przy ziemi za pomocą wszelkich dostępnych środków i przez określoną ilość czasu. Szczegóły wciąż pozostawały dla Castiela niejasne i chociaż przypuszczał inaczej, to w rzeczywistości, jak zauważył, dziewczynom często przypominano o zasadach. Na przykład każdy atak w okolicy oczu i uszu był natychmiast karany upomnieniem, ale lekarz nie wiedział, czy ta zasada tyczyła się tylko tej walki, nie zaś innych, ponieważ ledwo dwa tygodnie temu Deanowi wyłupano oczy. Na myśl o tym Castiel zadygotał.  
\- Wyglądasz – mruknął jakiś głos w pobliżu jego ucha – jak jeleń, który właśnie wszedł do jaskini lwa.  
Castiel obrócił się wokół i stanął twarzą w twarz z nie uśmiechającym się Deanem Winchesterem. Serce waliło mu po szoku wywołanym tak intymną wypowiedzią.  
\- Dean – powiedział, pospiesznie narzucając odstęp między nimi i uderzając krzyżem o barierkę. Próbował się pozbierać, ale zabrakło mu tchu. Istniała, jak zauważył, uderzająca różnica w byciu przygotowanym na rozmowę z Deanem a tym, jak niespodziewanie się pojawił.  
Dean się nie uśmiechał.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – nie miał na sobie koszuli i nosił tylko parę spodenek bokserskich, czarnych z czerwonymi paskami po bokach. Knykcie spowijała mu szorstka czarna taśma i miał postawę drapieżnika. Wyraźnie wychodził na ring jako następny.  
Odrywając wzrok od umięśnionej piersi Deana Castiel zmusił się do skupienia. Czuł się potwornie wytrącony z równowagi.  
\- Myślałem, iż byłoby czymś ważnym zobaczyć jedną z twoich walk.  
Przez minutę twarz Deana była tak nieruchoma, iż Castiel wątpił, że został usłyszany.  
\- Źle myślałeś. Musisz stąd wyjść.  
\- To miejsce publiczne. Mogę robić, co chcę – oświadczył Castiel.  
Spotkali się spojrzeniami, ciągnącymi do siebie niczym magnesy. I jak wiele razy wcześniej, Castiel zastanowił się, co się działo za tymi zielonymi oczami. O czym Dean myślał?  
Wreszcie Dean odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał gdzieś ponad ramieniem Castiela.  
\- Z nikim nie rozmawiaj – powiedział i odszedł bez dalszych wyjaśnień. Castiel patrzył na odchodzącego, a serce w dalszym ciągu usiłowało wyrwać mu się z piersi.

Potrwało to minuty, praktycznie to sekundy, i Castiel już przełykał gulę w gardle. Musiał przyznać, iż Dean mógł mieć rację co do wyjścia. Walkę dziewczyn okropnie się oglądało, ale walka Deana była zwyczajnie brutalna. Nie było hamowania się. Dean i jego przeciwnik, potężny, o kilka cali niższy mężczyzna, atakowali się nawzajem niczym bestie. Castiel dwukrotnie ujrzał, jak jeden z wojowników zwyczajnie wyprostował sobie nos po tym, jak został mu wgnieciony w czaszkę. Krew lała się po ringu. Podłoga była od niej śliska, a oni potykali się na tym płynie jak para walczących w błocie.   
Castiel ponownie zadał sobie pytanie: czemu ktokolwiek chciałby się na to narażać?  
Próbował zrozumieć, zerknąć na ich zakrwawione twarze, ale nie było w nich nic do zobaczenia poza gniewem i napastliwością. Pomimo przemocy i chęci zwrócenia zawartości żołądka, Castiel obserwował intensywnie, czekając na coś, cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu zrozumieć Deana. Może na uśmiech, który by pokazywał, że mężczyzna się tym cieszył, na wyraz żalu, na niechęć.  
Z budzącą wrażenie siłą Dean rzucił większego mężczyznę na plecy. Uniósł stopę, przygotowując się, by nadepnąć mu na gardło i złamać kark, i oto było to, na co czekał Castiel: Dean się zawahał. Była to niewielka przerwa, nie na tyle długa, by przegrał walkę czy został zwymyślany przez tłum, ale jednak. Dean nadepnął mężczyźnie na szyję i ponad muzyką rozległo się chrupnięcie.

W sobotę Dean przyjechał sam i, jak wcześniej, usiedli w gabinecie Castiela. Gdy tylko lekarz się usadowił, podniósł wzrok i ujrzał przyglądającego mu się Deana.   
\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? – spytał wojownik nie bez sarkazmu w głosie.  
\- Widywałem gorsze rzeczy – skłamał Castiel.  
\- Pewnie, że tak – odparł Dean.   
\- W swoim czasie widziałem wiele obrażeń.  
Dean splótł dłonie razem i położył je sobie na brzuchu. Zwisał na krześle i obserwował Castiela pustym wzrokiem.  
\- Po co kłamać? Wiem, że ci to namieszało w głowie.  
Castiel nie odpowiedział.  
\- Założę się, że tej nocy nie mogłeś spać.  
\- Nie – powiedział Castiel. – Przyznam, że miałem kłopoty z zaśnięciem – rzucał się po łóżku, a obrazy krwi, wrzasków i śmierci przewalały się w jego niespokojnym umyśle.   
Dean kiwnął głową, odchylając ją i spoglądając w sufit.   
\- Większość ludzi z duszą tak ma.  
Co za ciekawe oświadczenie, pomyślał Castiel i ściągnął brwi.  
\- Większość ludzi z duszą? Co masz na myśli?  
\- ROZPRUWACZE przypominają… piekło. Pełne tych bez duszy i przeklętych.  
Kiedy Castiel nie odpowiedział, Dean zerknął na niego i posłał mu uśmieszek.  
\- Nie widziałeś ich? Oni po prostu wrzeszczą, zachęcając nas, byśmy pozdzierali sobie nawzajem twarze. – Dean zaczął skubać paznokcie. – Są żałośni. Kto by chciał płacić za oglądanie czegoś takiego?  
\- Tobie płacą, byś to robił – wykazał Castiel. – Czy to nie to samo?  
\- Nie.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Ja nie mam wyboru.  
Castiel z nadzieją pochylił się do przodu. Dean wydawał się bardzo stonowany; istniała spora możliwość, że okaże się bardziej otwarty.   
\- A czemu tak jest?  
\- Długi do spłacenia – odparł tamten. – WIELKIE, kurwa, długi do spłacenia.  
Zatem Dean był zmuszony do walk. Castiel zapamiętał ten fakt i lekko stuknął palcami w stół. Czy powinien zapytać o więcej szczegółów? Robiąc na szybko listę za i przeciw postanowił tego nie robić. Czemu Dean to robił, nie było szczególnie palącą kwestią. Ale psychika Deana już tak. Fakt, że był zmuszany do walk, wyjaśniał jego wahanie na ringu. Było dobrze, że mężczyzna nie robił tego dla czystej radochy. Gdyby tak się działo, to należałoby się odnieść do znacznie głębszych problemów.  
\- Dean, czy masz jakieś zainteresowania? – spytał Castiel.  
\- Czemu miałbym mieć? Łamanie karków to masa frajdy.  
Ignorując pogardę, Castiel ciągnął dalej.  
\- Czy jest coś, co lubisz robić? Może coś, co cię odpręża?  
\- Nie. Jestem pustą skorupą człowieka – zanucił Dean i zaśmiał się głucho. – Tak sobie myślisz, co?  
\- Przeciwnie, uważam, że jesteś bardzo wyrazisty.  
Dean zmarszczył się.  
\- Jezu, sprawiasz, że brzmię jak jakiś upośledzony psychicznie świr.  
Castiel jakoś nie widział, żeby tak było.  
\- Wolałbyś emocjonalny zamiast wyrazisty?  
\- Wolałbym, żebyś przestał mnie kategoryzować.  
\- Ja cię nie kategoryzuję, ja cię opisuję.  
\- Więc przestań mnie opisywać – w słowach Deana nie było absolutnie żadnej zjadliwości. Prawdę mówiąc, w oczach Deana widniało coś żartobliwego, czego Castiel nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Sprawiło to, że się uśmiechnął.  
\- Czemu? – spytał. – Nie obrażam cię.  
\- Nie spodobałoby ci się, gdybym ja cię „opisał”.   
Castiel usiadł z powrotem, czując narastający w sobie śmiech.  
\- Proszę bardzo, opisz mnie, jak chcesz.  
Dean przyjrzał się Castielowi, przesuwając językiem po zębach, i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- W porządku. Jesteś d-  
\- Pamiętaj – przerwał Castiel – że cię nie obraziłem.  
\- Prawdę czasami ciężko znieść – powiedział Dean, wykrzywiając usta.  
Castiel odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.  
\- Powiedziałem ci komplement, zaletę, a nie wadę.  
\- Co za baba – westchnął Dean przesadnie. – Nie umiesz przyjąć swoich wad jak mężczyzna?  
\- Ja tylko wskazałem na to, co było fair. Jeśli pozwolisz mi wymienić swoje, wtedy będziesz mógł wymienić moje.  
Dean zmrużył oczy, wciąż z uśmieszkiem na ustach, i pochylił się naprzód, opierając się łokciami o rozdzielające ich mahoniowe biurko.  
\- A co, jeśli nie mam żadnych wad?  
\- Och, zapewniam cię, że masz.  
\- A może moje wady są zarazem moimi zaletami?  
\- Może jakiś przykład?  
Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i nie był to fałszywy uśmiech, jak poprzednie.  
\- Mój-  
Drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie i do środka wpadła Becky. Jej różową koszulkę pokrywały czerwone plamy i wymachiwała rękami niczym spanikowany kurczak.  
\- DOKTORZE NOVAK! – wrzasnęła.  
\- Becky, co-  
\- Ona UMIERA! Wysiadła na środku drogi. Znaczy się, kto tak robi?! Zahamowałam, znaczy się, OCZYWIŚCIE, że zahamowałam, ale dopiero co odebrałam samochód z warsztatu, a tam mi powiedzieli, że coś nie tak się dzieje z moimi hamulcami, ale pomyślałam, że próbowali mnie namówić na wydanie więcej pieniędzy, a mnie skończyła się gotówka, ponieważ urodziny psa ciotki chłopaka mojej siostry i diamentowa obroża? DROGIE! Więc-  
\- Becky, przestań! – krzyknął Castiel. – Uspokój się i wyjaśnij mi dokładnie, co się stało.  
Recepcjonistka z drżeniem wzięła oddech i potem wypuściła powietrze.  
\- Przejechałam kogoś. Wiem, że był pan dziś w gabinecie, więc ją przyprowadziłam. Czeka w poczekalni. Zapytałam ją, czy nie chciałaby herbaty, wie pan, tak, jak zwykle robimy? Ale ona powiedziała NIE, a potem ZEMDLAŁA i nie wiedziałam, co robić, więc… - machnęła ramionami. – Oto jestem.  
\- Zemdlała? – spytał Castiel, zrywając się na nogi. – Zadzwoniłaś po karetkę? – nie sprawdził, czy Dean szedł za nim, czy trzymał się z dala.  
\- Yyy… nie, nie zadzwoniłam, ja…  
\- Dzwoń po karetkę – ponaglił Castiel, kiedy szli do poczekalni. Żołądek mu opadł, kiedy ujrzał grzywę rudych włosów. - Anno! – padł na klęczki przy siostrze, sprawdzając jej puls. Bił równo. – Anno, spójrz na mnie – zbadał jej ciało w poszukiwaniu poważnych ran, ale nie zauważył nic poza kilkoma plamami krwi na jej rękach i kolanach. Castiel spojrzał na Becky i plamę na jej koszulce. – Czyja to krew?  
\- Co? – dziewczyna zagapiła się na niego bezradnie.  
\- Krew! Czyja to krew na twojej koszulce!  
\- Ooch, nie, to tylko sok pomidorowy. Kupiłam trochę w sklepie, wie pan, w tym obok tego dziwnego budynku z niebieskim dachem, który wygląda trochę tak, jakby się miał w każdej chwili zawalić, ale się nie wali? Znaczy się, sklep jest tam OD WIEKÓW i… WOW… - powiedziała, gdy tylko zauważyła wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Deana. – Naprawdę ładnie wyglądasz.  
Dean nie zwracał na nią żadnej uwagi. Ściągnął brwi, patrząc na Annę.  
\- Już to wcześniej widywałem – powiedział.  
Mając pytanie na końcu języka Castiel zwrócił się w stronę siostry. Z jej nosa i uszu ciekły cieniutkie strużki krwi i nagle diagnoza stała się jasna. Lekarz westchnął z ulgą.  
\- Miała krwotok z mózgu.  
\- I to jest dobre? – spytał Dean z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Myślałem, że było to coś bardziej zagrażającego życiu – odparł Castiel. Łagodnie potrząsnął smukłym ramieniem siostry. – Anno, słyszysz mnie?  
\- Okej, żaden ze mnie lekarz, ale myślałem, że krwotoki z mózgu to coś NIEDOBREGO? – powiedział Dean.  
\- Bo tak jest – odpowiedział Castiel i uśmiechnął się, gdy Anna niepewnie otwarła oczy. – Dla zwykłej osoby, ale Anna jest SL – lekarz spojrzał na Deana. – Tak, jak ja.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ja też! – wykrzyknęła Becky, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli.  
\- No dobra… nie jestem – poprawiła się. – Ale MOGŁABYM być! – otwarła szeroko oczy w niepowstrzymanym podekscytowaniu. Każdego dnia zachowywała się i mówiła niczym dziecko w świąteczny poranek. Castiel uważał to za konfundujące. W jej maleńkiej postaci mieściło się zbyt wiele energii.  
\- Typowe – stwierdził Dean. Oparł się o futrynę, wsadzając ręce w kieszenie. – Wyglądasz o wiele za młodo, aby mówić tak, jak mówisz.  
\- Co jest złego w tym, jak mówię? – spytał Castiel, gdy już pomógł Annie wstać.  
\- Nic – powiedział Dean. – Po prostu brzmisz jak czterdziestoletni prawiczek.  
Castiel uniósł brwi, a Anna cichutko zachichotała. Brat spojrzał na nią.  
\- Zgadzasz się z tym?!  
\- Faktycznie brzmisz na starszego, niż jesteś, Castiel – odparła i skrzywiła się. – Muszę przez chwilę posiedzieć. Paskudnie boli mnie głowa.  
Castiel pomógł jej usiąść na jednym z wyściełanych krzeseł w poczekalni i poprosił Becky o przyniesienie szklanki wody oraz wilgotnej szmatki. Dotknął ciepłego czoła Anny.  
\- Za parę minut nic ci nie będzie – powiedział i zbadał jej puls. – Twoje ciało już naprawiło to, co musiało.  
\- Więc… co się stało? Mózg jej eksplodował? – zapytał Dean, zerkając na Becky, kiedy ta przeszła obok niego. Anna z wdzięcznością przyjęła przyniesione rzeczy i starła sobie krew z nosa i szyi.  
\- Krwotok mózgowy oznacza krwawienie na lub w mózgu – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Zazwyczaj jest wywoływany pęknięciem arterii, a to powoduje obrzęk mózgu. U zwykłych ludzi może to prowadzić do udaru, a nawet śmierci, ale, ponieważ Anna jest SzybkoLeczącą, jej ciało naprawiło arterię i usunęło nadmiar krwi, zanim doszło do trwałego uszkodzenia.  
\- Czy SL naprawdę może to zrobić? – spytał Dean sceptycznie.  
\- Szybkie leczenie nie ogranicza się do gojenia rozdartej skóry i złamanych kości. To złożona mutacja.  
\- Szczyt ewolucji – wymamrotała Anna, a Castiel uśmiechnął się do niej.  
\- I SL łatwo się podniecają! – wydyszała Becky.  
Skąd ona zdobyła tę informację?  
\- Becky, to nie jest prawda… - zaczął Castiel.  
\- Ależ jest, doktorze Novak! Zostało to udowodnione. SzybkoLeczący mają duży popęd płciowy. – Zachichotała, a Castiel wreszcie zrozumiał, czemu Gabriel uważał ją za dziwną. – Dlatego postaci w moich fanfikach zawsze są SL – westchnęła radośnie, gapiąc się w przestrzeń z nieco nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy.  
Wyraz odrazy na twarzy Deana wyglądał komicznie.  
\- Wow – powiedział. – Tak, już się zbieram.  
Podczas gdy Becky wtajemniczała Annę w szczegóły swoich historii, Castiel poszedł za Deanem do wąskiego korytarza wyłożonego drewnianymi deskami. Dean uniósł brew, kiedy Castiel otwarł przed nim drzwi.  
\- Wyrzuty sumienia? – spytał wojownik, schodząc w dół po trzech kamiennych stopniach i odwracając się do niego. Słońce już wyszło. Jego jasne promienie rozświetlały złote pasma w brudno blond włosach Deana, a ponieważ mężczyzna patrzył w górę na Castiela, jego zielone oczy żywo odcinały się na tle opalonej skóry.  
\- Czemu miałbym mieć wyrzuty sumienia? – spytał Castiel.  
\- Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś SL.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się.  
\- Jedna na 10.000 osób jest SL. To nie jest wielka rzadkość.  
\- Jesteś pierwszym, którego spotkałem, a który nie walczy.  
\- Co z twoim bratem?  
\- Nie. Sammy jest po prostu zwyczajnym gościem – odparł Dean i jego usta wygięły się w pięknym, autentycznym uśmiechu. Nie krył się za nim żaden sarkazm ani kpina.  
Castiel zachichotał, podziwiając kształt i wygięcie tych ust oraz to, jak wyglądał uśmiech na twarzy Deana. Uznał, że chciałby to częściej widywać.  
\- Gabriel będzie zadowolony. Jest bardzo próżny. Nie chciałby, aby jego chłopak nie starzał się w zauważalny sposób, podczas gdy on tak.  
Ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu każdej próżnej osoby na świecie niemożliwym było odtworzyć mutację SL, czy też, mówiąc dokładnie, zdolność do ciągłej produkcji kolagenu, utrzymującego elastyczność skóry i powodującego brak zmarszczek. Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu SzybkoLeczący nie byli nieśmiertelni; mogli umrzeć z powodu takich chorób, jak rak, czasami infekcji i ciężkich obrażeń. Wszystko zależało od tego, jak silna była mutacja w przypadku danej osoby i jak daleko mogło się posunąć ciało, aby przeżyć. Castiel nie był pewien swego stopnia mutacji, ponieważ nigdy nie był tak poważnie ranny, by to sprawdzić. Jednak fakt, iż Anna przeżyła krwotok mózgowy, kazał mu wierzyć, że u obojga mutacja była dość silna.  
\- Chłopacy? Czy teraz tym są? – spytał Dean. Miał intrygujący wyraz twarzy, którego Castiel nie miał nadziei przeniknąć.  
\- Tak myślę.  
Dean kiwnął głową i odkopał kamień z wąskiej ścieżki.   
\- Lepiej już pójdę.  
\- Zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu? – zapytał Castiel.  
\- Prawdopodobnie – rzucił Dean przez ramię. – Jeśli przeżyję następną walkę.  
\- Dean – zripostował Castiel. – Nie powinieneś tak mówić.  
Dean zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie martw się. Ciężko mnie zabić.

Anna została namówiona, by po wypadku zostać u Castiela na kilka dni. Brat nie martwił się o nią jako taką, po prostu chciał ją mieć w pobliżu, gdyby trzeba było zwrócić uwagę na jakieś problemy zdrowotne. Miał tylko jedną sypialnię, którą oddał Annie, więc musiał spać na sofie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie widział jej od jakiegoś czasu i miło było mieć towarzystwo w małym mieszkaniu.  
W czwartek rano, w czasie śniadania, Anna spytała o Deana. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy go wspomniała od czasu jego bytności w sobotę, a Castiel był zaskoczony, że nie zapytała o niego wcześniej.  
\- Przypuszczam, że mu doradzam – powiedział. Jajka leżące mu na talerzu były zbyt przysmażone, ponieważ nie mógł się skupić na gotowaniu, myśląc o Deanie. Jego zajęcie zaczynało mu coraz bardziej przeszkadzać i nie pomagał mu fakt, że ujrzał walkę na własne oczy. Jego komentarze o przeżyciu następnego meczu w założeniu miały być żartem, ale Castiela to wciąż kłopotało. Oczywiście, że Deana trudno było zabić, ale nie było to niemożliwe, a co by się stało, gdyby umarł? Co wtedy?  
To Castiela gniewało. Walki SL były niewłaściwe. Prosto i zwyczajnie. Gdyby już nie były nielegalne, to złożyłby w tej sprawie petycję.  
Chichot wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Anna uśmiechała się do niego z drugiej strony stołu.   
\- Jesteś bardzo zdekoncentrowany – zauważyła.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Czy to chodzi o Deana?  
Castiel westchnął i odsunął talerz. Nawet nie próbował kłamać.  
\- Tak.  
Siostra kiwnęła głową, jakby już wiedziała.  
\- Ty coś do niego czujesz.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął Castiel, być może trochę zbyt żywiołowo.  
Anna patrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Nie – powtórzył i była to prawda, nie czuł. – Ja… jego zawód nie jest szczególnie legalny – powiedział Castiel niejasno. – I to mi przeszkadza.  
\- Rozumiem… - siostra urwała. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, Castiel, ale nigdy nie uważałam cię za amatorskiego stróża prawa. – Castiel zrobił minę, a ona roześmiała się. – Chcę powiedzieć, że nigdy wcześniej nie przeszkadzały ci nielegalne zajęcia, więc czemu teraz zaczęły?  
\- Ponieważ to jest niebezpieczne – wymamrotał Castiel.  
\- Martwisz się o jego bezpieczeństwo?  
\- Przypuszczam, że tak.  
\- Więc powinieneś mu powiedzieć.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszna – powiedział Castiel, wstając i zabierając talerze.  
\- Tak, ponieważ mówienie komuś o tym, co czujesz, jest CAŁKOWITYM idiotyzmem, tak?  
\- Jeśli tym kimś jest Dean Winchester? Wtedy tak, to jest idiotyzm.

Przed swoim spotkaniem z Deanem Castiel udał się na spotkanie z Gabrielem w ich ulubionej kafejce i z zaskoczeniem ujrzał siedzącego obok Sama.  
\- Witaj – powiedział Castiel, kiedy już usiadł naprzeciw nich obu ze swoją wrzącą herbatą, a Sam uśmiechnął się z wahaniem, machając do niego słabiutko.  
Gabriel zarechotał.  
\- Spójrz na to dziecko, Sammy! Czuje się niezręcznie i jest zawstydzony.  
Sam, krzywiąc się, bawił się saszetką z cukrem, mając opuszczony wzrok.  
\- Gabe, zamknij się.  
\- Zatem dobrze się wam układa? – spytał Castiel, zaśmiewając się. Był ekstremalnie zdziwiony, że Gabriel i Sam przetrwali dłużej, niż dzień, a sądząc po wyrazie czystego szczęścia na twarzy Gabriela wydawało się, że Sam miał zostać na dobre. Castiel cieszył się w ich imieniu. Pewnie, że na początku nie był pewny, ale Gabriel wydawał się szczęśliwy i nie było mowy, aby Castiel mógł na to narzekać.  
\- Och, taaak – powiedział Gabriel. – Rżniemy się jak króliki.  
Sam oblał się czerwienią.  
\- Gabriel!  
\- Co? – odparł tamten niewinnie i poklepał swego chłopaka po ręce. – Chcesz, żebym się rozwodził nad twoją wielką męskością?  
\- O, dobry Boże, zabij mnie teraz – wydyszał Sam, zakrywając sobie twarz dłońmi.  
\- Gabriel, myślę, że możemy oszczędzić Samowi wstydu – powiedział Castiel, choć musiał przyznać, że upokorzenie Sama było zabawne. – Co u Deana?  
\- W porządku, jak sądzę – powiedział Sam, wciąż czerwony jak burak. – We wtorek roztrzaskał swoją Impalę, ponieważ przegrał walkę. – Sam westchnął. – Nie jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy.  
\- A Impala to…?  
\- Samochód – podpowiedział Sam.  
\- Cassie, to nie fiut – Gabriel nie okazał się pomocny.  
\- Tak, domyśliłem się, dziękuję. Czemu był taki wściekły po przegranej? Już wcześniej przegrywał.  
Sam zacisnął usta.  
\- W tym przypadku… uch, od tej walki zależało dużo pieniędzy. Zakłady i inne takie…  
Castiel musiał się zastanowić, ile pieniędzy Dean był winien. Skoro był zmuszony robić coś, czego wyraźnie nienawidził, musiało to być potwornie dużo.  
Nie chcąc zabierać Gabrielowi jego wydzielonego czasu na pysznienie się nowym chłopakiem i zawstydzanie go od nowa, Castiel skierował rozmowę z dala od Deana. Gadali przez dobrą godzinę, zanim Castiel musiał się zbierać. Ucieszył się, że Sam się rozluźnił i przyjmował kłopotliwe wynurzenia Gabriela jak leciało, odwzajemniając się nawet swoimi. Żegnając ich, lekarz ruszył do swego gabinetu zastanawiając się, w jakim nastroju będzie Dean.

Jak się okazało, był w autodestrukcyjnym. Powitali się nawzajem wystarczająco grzecznie i siedzieli może przez pięć sekund, kiedy, ku przerażeniu Castiela, Dean zaczął łamać sobie palce jeden po drugim.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – wykrzyknął Castiel, rzucając się przez biurko, by powstrzymać te chore trzaski.  
Dean cofnął się od niego.  
\- Spokojnie, Jezu, wyleczą się znowu.  
\- Ale robisz sobie krzywdę! – krzyknął Castiel.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To mi pomaga nie myśleć.  
Castiel nie chciał nawet ZACZĄĆ myśleć o tym, co znaczyło dla umysłu Deana, jeśli uważał, że niszczenie siebie było najlepszym sposobem na nie myślenie.  
\- Patrz – powiedział Dean, wymachując prostymi już palcami. – Znowu je poskładałem. Są jak nowe.  
Castiel, krzywiąc się, obszedł biurko i stanął przed Deanem, wyciągając dłoń wnętrzem do góry.  
\- Daj mi ich dotknąć. Muszę się upewnić, że kości są proste.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Teraz! – zażądał Castiel.  
Dean niechętnie wcisnął rękę w dłoń lekarza i Castiel przez chwilę poklepał się mentalnie po plecach. Nie spodziewał się, że Dean mu na to pozwoli.  
Palcem wskazującym i kciukiem delikatnie pocierał i ściskał każdy z palców Deana, szukając jakichś nieprawidłowości. Na szczęście Dean miał rację. Kości były proste i równie idealne, co przedtem. Dean miał szczęście, będąc tak silnym SL, inaczej mógłby sobie wyrządzić poważną krzywdę.  
W chwili, w której Castiel drugi raz sprawdzał środkowy palec mężczyzny i zsunął opuszek swojego w zagłębienie pomiędzy palcem a dłonią Deana, usłyszał czyjś rwący się oddech. Castiel podniósł wzrok i ze zdumieniem ujrzał, iż Dean miał zamknięte oczy i nieznacznie rozchylone usta. Oddychał głęboko i drżąco i Castiel mógł się tylko gapić. Nie wiedział, co myśleć lub co powiedzieć.  
Wyraźnie wyczuwając brak ruchu Dean otwarł oczy i zaróżowił się. Szybko wyrwał rękę i Castiel odczuł tę stratę jak fizyczny ból.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że nic im nie jest – wymamrotał Dean, odwracając się.  
Castiel oblizał suche usta.  
\- Tak, miałeś rację. Przepraszam.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Witaj, Sam. Tu Castiel.  
\- OCH, HEJ, PRZEPRASZAM, ALE TERAZ NIE ZA BARDZO MOGĘ ROZMAWIAĆ. JESTEM W PRACY.  
\- Tak… p-przypuszczałem, że będziesz. Zabiorę ci tylko chwilkę. Chciałem jedynie o coś spytać. O Deana.  
\- OKEJ – powiedział Sam powoli. – O CO CHODZI?  
\- Czy Dean jest… w jakimkolwiek związku?  
Nastała zauważalna przerwa.  
\- UCH… ŻADNYM, O JAKIM BYM WIEDZIAŁ. CZEMU?  
\- On nie… - Castiel skrzywił się wewnętrznie – nie sypia, z kim popadnie?  
\- NIE, SPĘDZA WIĘKSZOŚĆ CZASU ZE MNĄ LUB SAMOTNIE.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- CASTIEL, O CO W TYM WSZYSTKIM CHODZI? CZY Z DEANEM DZIEJE SIĘ COŚ NIEDOBREGO?  
\- Nie, nie, wszystko jest dobrze. Byłem ciekaw. To wszystko.  
\- JASNE, UM, SŁUCHAJ, MUSZĘ KOŃCZYĆ. WKRÓTCE POGADAMY, DOBRA?  
Castiel pożegnał go i opadł na miękką skórę swojego krzesła, z zamyśleniem pocierając sobie kciukiem usta. W zeszłą sobotę zaczął podejrzewać, że reakcja Deana na dotyk była krzykiem o trochę uwagi. Ktoś, kto znał jedynie przemoc i nic poza tym przez jakikolwiek dłuższy czas, byłby wręcz głodny uczucia. Zszokowało go, gdy się dowiedział, że Dean nie szukał go aktywnie w żadnym ciepłym ciele, jakie mógł spotkać. W końcu żadną miarą nie był nieatrakcyjny. Nie miałby problemu ze znalezieniem chętnej randki, a mimo to nawet nie próbował.  
W czasie tygodnia Castiel rozmyślał nad tym, jak dotknąć Deana tak, by to nie wyglądało na rozmyślny ruch. Gdyby mógł mu okazać trochę uczucia i uwagi, których tamten tak wyraźnie łaknął, to może to by mu pomogło radzić sobie z tą potworną pracą.  
W pustym gabinecie rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi i Castiel podniósł się z krzesła.  
\- Dzień dobry, Dean – powiedział uprzejmie, otwierając drzwi.  
\- Doktorku – odparł Dean, salutując mu leniwie.  
Weszli do biura Castiela i zajęli swoje zwykłe miejsca.  
\- Jak się miewasz? – spytał Castiel.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Miałeś lepszy tydzień? – w zeszłą sobotę rozmawiali trochę o walce, którą tamten przegrał, ale przez większość czasu Dean krążył wokół tematu i absolutnie nie chciał rozmawiać o łamaniu palców. Z pewnością nie był to najbardziej produktywny tydzień w życiu Castiela.  
\- Tak sądzę.  
\- Czy od naszego ostatniego spotkania nie wydarzyło się nic interesującego?  
\- Nie.  
Castiel ściągnął brwi. Albo Dean był zdekoncentrowany, albo celowo unikał rozmowy. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy się to zdarzało, ale Castiel przypuszczał, że w ich relacji nastąpiła pewna poprawa i że Dean by go przynajmniej rozśmieszył rozmową, nawet, jeśli nie był w nastroju.  
\- Czy chciałbyś się nauczyć sposobu na odprężenie? – zaofiarował lekarz.  
\- Cokolwiek.  
Kiedy Dean był taki, nieporuszony i uparty, wszystko wydawało się być próbami zmiękczenia kamienia gołymi dłońmi. Castiel wstał i Dean spojrzał na niego, wyglądając jak pies, który zwęszył królika.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał wojownik, kiedy lekarz podszedł bliżej.  
\- Mogę cię wziąć za rękę?  
\- Czemu?  
\- Chcę ci pokazać, jak się odprężyć.  
\- Nie muszę się odprężać. Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Każdy musi się czasami zrelaksować – powiedział cierpliwie Castiel. Oparł się tyłem o biurko, stając przed mężczyzną, i wyciągnął dłoń. – Proszę?  
Dean burknął coś pod nosem i ostro machnął prawą dłonią. Castiel ujął ją ostrożnie obiema rękami, jakby była zrobiona ze szkła. Na twarzy Deana już wykwitał rumieniec i mężczyzna zdecydowanie patrzył w przeciwną stronę.  
Cóż, pomyślał Castiel, przynajmniej pozwalał mi się dotknąć.  
Potarł palcami wnętrze dłoni Deana i patrzył zafascynowany, jak kolejny raz Dean zamknął oczy.   
\- Pomiędzy twoim kciukiem a palcem wskazującym – zamruczał Castiel, starając się brzmieć tak usypiająco, jak mógł – znajduje się punkt uciskowy. – Delikatnie potarł omawiany obszar. – Punkty uciskowe znajdują się na całym ciele, a masowanie tych miejsc może zmniejszać napięcie oraz pomóc ci się odprężyć. Jeśli wykonywać to poprawnie, może nawet usuwać bóle głowy, pleców i przeziębienia. – Castiel przesunął palcami po krawędzi najmniejszego palca Deana i ucisnął miejsce, w którym nadgarstek łączył się z dłonią. Pocierał i ściskał, stosując odpowiednio silny nacisk. Za dużo i zaczęłoby boleć; za mało i okazałoby się niewystarczająco.  
Castiel ciągnął przechodzenie od punktu do punktu postanawiając, że przerwie, kiedy i jeśli Dean go o to poprosi, i stopniowo, odrobina po odrobinie, ze sztywnej postaci zaczęło schodzić napięcie, oddech mężczyzny zwolnił i zniknęły nawet te twarde, pełne złości linie z jego przystojnej twarzy. Castiel automatycznie poruszał rękami, obserwując, jak Dean zasnął.  
Odarty z sarkazmu, gniewu i smutku, Dean był piękny. Miał silną szczękę, pełne, różowe usta, a rzęsy, tworzące miękkie jak piórko cienie na wysokich kościach policzkowych, były długie i niemal kobiece. Dean miał silne, a jednak eleganckie ciało; szkoda było, że musiał je każdego dnia rozdzierać.  
Castiel, wzdychając, rozplątał ich dłonie i wrócił do biurka, po drodze biorąc z półki sczytaną już porządnie książkę. Otwarł ją na pierwszej stronie, usadowił się do lektury i zaczął czekać, aż Dean się obudzi.

Będąc na trzecim rozdziale BOGA UROJONEGO Castiel poczuł osobliwe wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwował. Podniósł wzrok znad książki i żołądek mu przeskoczył, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Deana. Jak długo tamten nie spał?  
\- Zasnąłem, co? – wybełkotał Dean.  
Castiel sprawdził staroświecki zegar wiszący nad drzwiami.  
\- Na trochę ponad 1,5 godziny.  
Czas przeleciał. Castiel mógł godzinami wsiąkać w książkę i uciekać przed rzeczywistością, była to jedna z kilku jego metod na odprężenie, ponieważ jego umysł nigdy nie przestawał pracować.  
Dean, chichocząc lekko, przetarł sobie oczy.  
\- Dziwię się, że mnie stąd nie wyrzuciłeś.  
\- Czemu miałbym to zrobić? Dobrze pasujesz do moich mebli – odparł żartobliwie Castiel. – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dobrze – Dean uśmiechnął się. – Naprawdę dobrze. Od paru dni… machnął ręką - …miałem ten ból głowy. Nie mogłem spać – ziewnął potężnie i przeciągnął się, opierając ręce na oparciu krzesła. Rozsunął nogi i koszulka podjechała mu nieco w górę, ukazując wąski pasek napiętego brzucha.  
Castiel musiał zwalczyć niespodziewany przypływ pragnienia. Zdecydowanie ignorując przyjemne ciepło w dole ciała, zaznaczył książkę i odłożył ją na bok.  
\- Czy często masz trudności ze snem? – spytał, próbując nie okazywać wyraźnie, że było mu trudno patrzeć Deanowi w oczy.  
\- Nie – odparł tamten i wreszcie opuścił ramiona. – Tylko wtedy, kiedy jestem zestresowany.  
\- Byłeś zestresowany?  
\- Tak. Trochę. Bela cały tydzień dawała mi w kość. – Castiel przypuszczał, że była to przenośnia. – Wciąż wkurza się o to, że przegrałem w zeszły wtorek.  
\- Lubisz Belę?  
Dean parsknął, pocierając sobie szczękę.  
\- To kompletna sucza, ale robi to, co ma robić.  
\- Czyli?  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Płaci mi i trzyma gliny z daleka.  
\- Więc to nie Beli jesteś winien pieniądze?  
Uśmieszek zniknął, zastąpiony wahaniem.  
\- Nie… - Dean zerknął na twarz Castiela i kontynuował, jakby znalazł poczucie bezpieczeństwa w tym, co zobaczył. – Nie. To dług Sama. Rok temu wpakował się w masę gówna z laską imieniem Ruby. Przekręciła go i uciekła z miasta, zostawiając go po uszy w długach. – Skrzywił się. – Suka mogła mu równie dobrze wymalować tarczę strzelecką z tyłu głowy.  
Nie odbiegało to zbytnio od tego, co Castiel już przypuszczał, choć zaskoczył go fakt, iż był to dług Sama, nie zaś Deana.  
\- Jak rozumiem, twój brat jest zadłużony u… nieprzyjemnych ludzi?  
\- Nieprzyjemnych? – spytał Dean z pozbawionym rozbawienia śmiechem. – Ci ludzie nie wiedzą nawet, co to są zasady moralne. Są wystarczająco bezwzględni, żeby spalić cholerną fabrykę szczeniaczków, i na tyle sprytni, żeby nigdy nikt ich nie złapał.  
Castiel zastanowił się, który z dwóch okolicznych gangów Dean miał na myśli. Syndykatów przestępczych, takich mniej znanych, było więcej, ale najbardziej prawdopodobnymi były te dwa, o których Castiel słyszał i z którymi pracował. Prowadził prywatną praktykę – i miał doświadczenie – oraz nie zadawał pytań; był idealnym lekarzem dla tych, którzy niechętnie odwiedzali szpitale. A ci nieprzestrzegający prawa również nieźle płacili gotówką.  
Dzięki swej pracy zyskał niechętny rodzaj szacunku ze strony gangu Crowleya – grupy ok. 50 ludzi specjalizujących się w drobnych przestępstwach i ustawianiu zakładów. Castielowi nie przeszkadzali. Nigdy nie zrobili nic szczególnie okrutnego, jeśli nie liczyć okradania bogatych z potwornych ilości pieniędzy.  
Jednak drugi gang reprezentował całkowicie inny poziom brutalności i, jak dotąd, był najgorszy.  
\- Rozmawiamy o gangu? – spytał Castiel z drżeniem. – O którym? – dodał, kiedy Dean potaknął.  
\- Gangu Pellegrino.  
Castiel skrzywił się, sprawiając, że Dean się roześmiał.   
\- Wiem. Kurwa. Wierz mi, że wiem – stęknął wojownik.  
\- Rodzina Pellegrino to…  
\- Bydlaki? Chuje? Okrutne pojeby?  
\- Cóż, tak – powiedział Castiel, rozcierając sobie skroń. Poczuł nagły ból głowy. – Przepraszam, że tak wprost o to pytam, ale jak ci się udało tak długo przeżyć?  
Rodzina Pellegrino była grupą bezwstydnych lichwiarzy, a za opóźnienia ponosiło się zapłatę: śmierć.  
\- Nie było łatwo, ale zawarłem z nimi umowę. Powiedziałem, że co tydzień przez rok będę im dawał 20 000 dolców, a oni w zamian darują Samowi życie.  
\- Jak możesz sobie na to pozwolić?  
\- Walki w klatkach – powiedział Dean, wzruszając ramionami. – Obstawiam sam siebie. Dlatego MUSZĘ wygrywać.  
Castiel nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Ilość presji, pod jaką musiał znajdować się Dean, była niewyobrażalna. Żeby cały czas mieć to na myśli, dźwigać ŻYCIE brata na barkach i wychodzić co wieczór, by dać się rozrywać na strzępy… Cóż za nieopisana udręka.  
\- Dean, ukręciłeś sobie potwornie gruby sznur na szyję – powiedział Castiel z rozpaczą.  
Dean zaklikał językiem.  
\- Jakbym, kurwa, nie wiedział. – Zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Jestem chodzącym trupem.  
Gapili się na siebie przez biurko. Castiel czuł troskę i żal wykrzywiające mu twarz, zmartwienie od niego promieniowało, a fałszywy uśmiech Deana pozostał taki sam. Tylko jego oczy zdradzały, co naprawdę czuł. Castiel widział w jego wzroku każdą odrobinę przerażenia i z całego serca pragnął móc to zabrać.

To był absolutny idiotyzm.  
Powrót do ROZPRUWACZY z zamiarem ponownego oglądania walki Deana był durnym pomysłem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przekonał sam siebie do tego. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie był w stanie wybić sobie Deana z głowy. Martwił się o niego od chwili, w której tamten wyszedł z gabinetu, i nie był w stanie przeżyć poniedziałku, nie upewniwszy się, że wszystko było w porządku.  
Stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio, mając nadzieję ujrzeć Deana przed jego wejściem na ring.  
Walka wcześniejsza już się skończyła i nastąpiła zwyczajowa przerwa, podczas gdy ring był czyszczony z krwi, a widownia obstawiała zakłady na ostatnią chwilę.  
W chwili, w której pomyślał, że przegapił Deana, usłyszał szept przy uchu.  
\- Wiesz, gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałbym, że masz skłonności sadystyczne.  
Castiel dosłownie zadygotał z rozkoszy. Walcząc z chęcią odchylenia się w tył, tam, gdzie, jak wiedział, zastałby nagą pierś Deana, odwrócił się.  
Tak, jak się tego spodziewał, Dean był nagi od pasa w górę, ale tym razem się uśmiechał.  
\- Co tu robisz, doktorku?  
Castiel miał gorące policzki, a dłonie mu się pociły. Nie wiedział, czemu się tak działo – czy to z powodu bliskości, tego, jak niewiele Dean miał na sobie, gorąca, muzyki, przygaszonego światła – ale w ponurych granicach ścian ROZPRUWACZY żądza Castiela poszybowała wysoko. Może działo się tak dlatego, że nie znajdowali się na stopie lekarz-pacjent. Castiel mógł być, kimkolwiek chciał.  
\- Nie trzeba mnie nazywać doktorkiem – powiedział, oblizując usta. – Nie jestem w pracy.  
Dean zmrużył oczy, a jego uśmiech przeszedł w uśmieszek.   
\- Przepraszam – wskazał na swoje ucho. – Nie słyszałem cię.  
Castiel powtórzył to głośniej, ale Dean tylko potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie, widzisz… - wkroczył w przestrzeń osobistą Castiela, spychając go do barierki tak, że prawie się dotykali. Dean złapał za metal po obu stronach talii Castiela i pochylił się. – Musisz podejść bliżej – wymruczał. Jego oddech połaskotał miękką skórę ucha lekarza. Fiut Castiela zaczął bezwstydnie twardnieć, i to po tak niewielu staraniach! Jakie to żenujące.  
\- P-powiedziałem… - zająknął się Castiel, ponieważ policzek Deana ocierający się o jego twarz bardzo go rozpraszał. – Powiedziałem, że nie musisz mnie nazywać doktorem, nie jestem w pracy.  
Dean odsunął się i uśmiechnął szeroko.   
\- Ochh, jasne. Więc jak powinienem cię nazywać?  
\- Cas-castiel? – do diabła z jego jąkaniem! Do diabła z tym żałosnym pociągiem!  
\- Cas Castiel? – zażartował Dean. – Myślę, że będę cię nazywał Cas. Tak jest łatwiej, co?  
\- Winchester! – zawołał ktoś na prawo od nich. – Twoja kolej, chłopie.  
Dean uniósł kciuki w stronę wołającego, ktokolwiek to był, i odwrócił się do Castiela, patrząc na niego łagodnie.  
\- Cas, zrób sobie przysługę. Nie chcesz tego widzieć.  
Ponownie wywołano imię Deana i Castiel nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, zanim wojownik od niego nie odszedł.  
Patrzył na walkę Deana, ale nie żałował tego, ponieważ, gdy tylko się skończyła, wiedział, że Dean żył i że nie został poważnie ranny. Ta wiedza mu wystarczyła, aby pomóc mu spać w nocy.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel przyjrzał się ranie doświadczonym wzrokiem. Jego pacjent był 64-letnim, emerytowanym murarzem, który zdołał spaść z drabiny i zedrzeć sobie sporo ciała z nogi, odsłaniając piszczel. Była to rana stworzona do opatrywania jej na pogotowiu, a jednak jego pacjenci wciąż woleli szukać pomocy u niego. Nie skarżył się – czuł się zaszczycony tym, że uważali go za godnego zaufania – poza tym dysponował wszystkimi niezbędnymi środkami, aby dać sobie radę z poważnymi urazami, ale tutaj czekało się dłużej, niż w szpitalu, i dlatego Castiel uważał to za dziwne. Być może pacjenci woleli tę bardziej osobistą usługę oferowaną przez kliniki prywatne, zadumał się. W każdym razie cieszył się, że nigdy nie brakowało mu pacjentów.  
\- Myślę, że najlepiej byłoby prześwietlić nogę, a potem zaszyć ranę. Ale zdaje się, że nie jest to coś, o co powinniśmy się martwić.  
\- Nie licząc faktu, że brakuje mi części nogi – stwierdził burkliwie mężczyzna.  
Castiel zachichotał.  
\- Cóż, tak, nie licząc tego. – Podjechał krzesłem do komputera i włączył swój niewielki rentgen.  
Ogółem na parterze znajdowały się dwa gabinety zabiegowe, jedno biuro, jedna poczekalnia i toaleta. Gabinety zabiegowe były jedynymi pomieszczeniami sterylnymi i klinicznie czystymi, ale, oczywiście, musiały być.  
\- Jeśli mógłby pan stanąć za ekranem – powiedział Castiel, pomagając mężczyźnie wstać. – A ja zrobię prześwietlenie.  
Kiedy lekarz usiadł za szkłem ochronnym, rozległo się podekscytowane stukanie do drzwi.  
\- Wejść – odpowiedział Castiel.  
\- Doktorze Novak – wysapała Becky. Znowu robiła tę dziwnie entuzjastyczną minę, która kazała Castielowi zastanowić się ponownie nad teorią spiskową Gabriela. – Pan Winchester przyszedł się z panem zobaczyć!  
Castielowi stanęło na chwilę serce.  
\- Pan Winchester? Który – odchrząknął – który z nich?  
Becky uśmiechnęła się głupio.  
\- Dean Winchester.  
Chociaż Castiel odczuł potężną chęć, by pisnąć jak dziecko, które właśnie dostało górę cukierków, i zatańczyć na stole w bardzo nieprofesjonalny sposób, to w trakcie odpowiedzi jego głos pozostał równie spokojny, co zawsze.  
\- Proszę mu powiedzieć, aby zaczekał, a ja zajrzę do niego, gdy tylko będę mógł.  
Powoli i równo prześwietlił, oczyścił i zaszył nogę pacjenta. Musiał się zmuszać do starannej i ostrożnej pracy. Niemal przytłaczała go pokusa, aby się pospieszyć i zobaczyć Deana wcześniej.  
Gdy tylko skończył, odprowadził pacjenta do drzwi, a potem do poczekalni, gdzie Dean rozwalił się na siedzeniu, z nogami w górze i gazetą na twarzy. Castiel ukrył uśmiech. Kazał Deanowi czekać prawie dwie godziny, a mężczyzna mimo to nie wyszedł.  
Usiadłszy na niskim stoliku przy drzemiącym wojowniku Castiel zerwał mu gazetę z twarzy, a Dean poderwał się zaskoczony.  
\- W czym problem, panie Winchester?  
Dean spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi, sennymi oczami.  
\- Zawsze każesz swoim pacjentom tak długo czekać?  
\- Tylko tym, których lubię – odparł Castiel, nie trudząc się dłużej ukrywaniem szerokiego uśmiechu. Wyciągnął rękę i pomógł Deanowi wstać.  
\- Lubisz mnie, co? – Dean posłał Castielowi bezczelny uśmiech. – Dobrze wiedzieć.  
\- Nie jesteś całkiem paskudny – powiedział Castiel. Podniecenie i oczekiwanie szumiały mu w żyłach. Stali niemal tak blisko siebie, jak w klubie. Jeden krok bliżej i Castiel byłby w stanie go dotknąć, poczuć gorąco jego skóry, bicie jego serca i jego czysty, naturalny zapach, zamaskowany mydłem i skórą.  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w milczeniu gapili się na siebie, dopóki nie usłyszał wyszeptanego „Aaach…” na lewo od siebie.  
Co nie zaskakiwało, ich widownią była Becky. Ściskała w dłoniach faks, trzymając go blisko twarzy i patrząc na nich rozpromienionym wzrokiem.  
Castiel poczuł gorąco na twarzy i z zakłopotaniem potarł sobie kark, cofając się o krok.  
\- Dean, jeśli mógłbyś pójść ze mną – powiedział. Gdyby dziewczyna nie była taka efektywna, lojalna i godna zaufania, to Castiel na serio rozważyłby znalezienie nowej recepcjonistki. Jednak Becky robiła wszystko, o co mógł poprosić, i nigdy go nie zawiodła. Za wyjątkiem tego, kiedy przejechała mu siostrę, przypadkowo skserowała sobie twarz, wysłała zdjęcie rentgenowskie palca pana Uriela jego dentyście i czytała porno w poczekalni, po czym zostawiła je na wierzchu tak, że biedna, niczego nie podejrzewająca panna Moseley podniosła je i przejrzała. Becky miała swoje wady, ale kto ich nie miał?  
\- Twoja recepcjonistka jest dziwna – szepnął mu Dean do ucha, kiedy szli korytarzem do jego biura. Castielowi zamrowiła skóra, kiedy omiótł ją oddech mężczyzny. Świadomość, że Dean był za nim tak blisko, sprawiała, że żołądek fikał mu koziołki. Niemal rozważał, by się nagle i „przypadkowo” zatrzymać-  
\- Uf! – Dean wpadł mu na plecy i złapał go za ramiona. – Czemu stanąłeś? – spytał i puścił go o wiele za szybko.  
Pociąg Castiela do Deana naprawdę wymknął się spod kontroli, jeśli sekunda kontaktu cielesnego z mężczyzną sprawiła mu tak wiele przyjemności.   
\- Przepraszam, potknąłem się – skłamał lekarz bezwstydnie. Choć mogło to być żenujące, to dotyk bioder Deana uderzających go w tyłek był tego wart.  
Jakie to żałosne.  
Castiel westchnął – musiał zacząć chodzić na randki.   
\- W czym mogę ci pomóc? – spytał, kiedy już usiadł za biurkiem.  
\- Mam zjebane ramię – powiedział Dean, zrzucając swoją skórzaną kurtkę i podwijając rękaw.  
\- Znowu je złamałeś? – zapytał Castiel, marszcząc się z dezaprobatą. Wziął podane sobie ramię i przebiegł wzrokiem po pięknej, opalonej skórze w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak zranienia.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Cas, praktycznie każdego dnia ktoś łamie mi ramię. Nie, chodzi o coś-  
\- Co to jest? – przerwał szybko Castiel. Ucisnął skórę i jakieś obce, twarde ciało przesunęło mu się pod opuszkiem kciuka.  
\- O tym właśnie mówię – powiedział Dean.  
Castiel poruszył to coś, pchając i szturchając. Było to coś wyszczerbionego. Ostrego. Przesunął palcami po reszcie przedramienia Deana w poszukiwaniu czegoś więcej, kiedy natrafił na kolejny taki obiekt, a potem jeszcze jeden.  
\- Muszę ci prześwietlić rękę – wymamrotał Castiel bardziej do siebie, niż do Deana.  
\- Hej, to nie jest nic… - Castiel podniósł wzrok, kiedy Dean się zawahał. Brwi miał ściągnięte ze zmartwienia. – To nie jest nic żywego, co? Bo widziałem ten, kurwa, dziwny program o facecie, któremu PAJĄK mieszkał pod skórą! I złożył jajeczka, chłopie. Kurewskie JAJECZKA!  
Castiel zacisnął usta. Nie wypadało śmiać się z pacjenta.  
\- Myślę, iż mogę bezpiecznie powiedzieć, że to nie jest pająk. Prawdę mówiąc żywię silne podejrzenie, że to jest kość.  
\- Kość?  
\- Yhym – powiedział Castiel, kiwając głową. – To jest ramię, które miałeś złamane, kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, prawda?  
\- Uch, tak, ale to było całe tygodnie temu.  
\- To bez znaczenia. Myślę, że kiedy złożyłeś je poprawnie na powrót, kość się rozszczepiła, a twoje ciało SL wypchnęło kawałki na powierzchnię. Prawdopodobnie aż do teraz tego nie zauważałeś.  
\- Och… - powiedział Dean, wypuszczając wstrzymywane powietrze.  
Castiel zachichotał.  
\- Nie trzeba walczyć z żadnymi wielkimi, przerażającymi pająkami.  
Dean naprawdę wydawał się zażenowany. Miał różowe policzki, ale się uśmiechał.  
\- Słuchaj, ty nie widziałeś tego programu, tak? To coś było wielkie! Miało nogi dłuższe od moich! – dodał, słysząc śmiech Castiela.  
\- Dean, wątpię w to… - mruknął Castiel. Z roztargnieniem wodził kciukiem po ramieniu wojownika i nie zauważył tego, dopóki Dean nie spojrzał. Puściwszy jego ramię, jakby się paliło, Castiel wstał.  
\- Wobec tego przyjrzyjmy się bliżej twojemu ramieniu – powiedział, wskazując na drzwi.

\- Cóż – odrzekł Castiel, podnosząc zdjęcie rentgenowskie do światła. – To jest kość i niestety, tych odłamków jest całkiem sporo.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? Wyciąć je?  
\- Sądzę, że to by było mądre – odpowiedział Castiel. Odjechał krzesłem do tyłu, by uzyskać dostęp do dolnej szuflady w metalowej szafce pod biurkiem, i wyciągnął ekran świetlny z własną podstawką. Postawił go na biurku, podłączył i położył kliszę na wierzchu. – Widzisz te ciemne odłamki?  
\- O kurwa, wszystko to jest kość?  
\- Tak, myślę, że nie wyrządziłyby poważnych szkód, gdyby zostawić je nieruszone, ale dla bezpieczeństwa wolałbym je usunąć.  
\- Jak długo to potrwa?  
\- Kawałków jest ponad czternaście. Przyznam, że trochę to potrwa, ale decyzja należy całkowicie do ciebie. Jeśli nie chcesz nic z tym robić, to jest to całkowicie akceptowalna decyzja.  
Dean przez chwilę przygryzał sobie wargę, wreszcie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Cokolwiek – powiedział. – Zrób to. W końcu znosiłem już gorszy ból.  
Castiel uniósł brwi niemal do linii włosów.  
\- Dean, ja nie zamierzam tego robić bez znieczulenia! – wykrzyknął.   
\- Och – powiedział Dean. – Och… okej, świetnie.  
Czy mężczyzna naprawdę myślał, że Castiel otwarłby mu ramię bez uprzedniego znieczulenia? Jaką działalność, jego zdaniem, prowadził? Nie torturował swoich pacjentów!  
\- Koleś, obraziłem cię? – Castiel podniósł wzrok i napotkał parę rozbawionych zielonych oczu. – Wyglądasz, jakby ci miała pęknąć żyłka – powiedział szczerze Dean.  
Lekarz zrobił minę, kręcąc głową.  
\- Jesteś tak przyzwyczajony do bólu, że mnie to przeraża.  
Uśmiech Deana złagodniał.  
\- Cas, nie chciałem cię przerazić. – W jego tonie pobrzmiewała szczerość, choć w założeniu miał to być żart, i Castiel poczuł, że serce mu urosło.  
\- Naprawmy cię, dobra? – westchnął.  
\- W tym jesteś najlepszy – odparł Dean.

W metalowym naczyniu obok Castiela leżało dziewięć zakrwawionych odłamków kości. Było się do nich łatwiej dostać, niż Castiel początkowo przypuszczał, ponieważ znajdowały się blisko powierzchni. Dean był idealnym pacjentem i siedział cicho, podczas gdy lekarz pracował, chociaż Castiel czuł na sobie jego ciężki wzrok i to go trochę rozpraszało.  
Drzwi gabinetu zabiegowego otwarły się z trzaskiem.  
\- Cassie, jestem w depresji – powiedział Gabriel, wkraczając do środka i rzucając się na kozetkę. – Potrzebuję leków.  
\- Gabriel – rzucił Castiel. – Ja tu pracuję!  
Jego najlepszy przyjaciel podniósł się na łokciu i pobieżnie spojrzał na Deana.  
\- To tylko Deano. Jego to nie obchodzi, prawda?  
\- Ani trochę.  
\- Widzisz?  
Castiel zaklął pod nosem. Ponownie zwrócił uwagę na ramię Deana, ostrożnie wyciągając odłamki.  
\- Czemu masz depresję? – spytał z rezygnacją w głosie.  
\- Sammy mi odmawia.  
\- Czego ci odmawia?  
\- Swego penisa.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego ostro.  
\- Gabriel, tu jest chirurgia, nie możesz-  
\- Powiedziałem „penisa”! Nie fiuta!  
\- Zaraz zwymiotuję – stęknął Dean.  
\- Przepraszam, Dean – powiedział Castiel. – Gabriel, powstrzymaj się, proszę, od wypowiadania się na temat Sama w tak poniżający sposób. Jego brat siedzi tuż obok.  
\- Do.Bra – sapnął Gabriel. – Ale i tak mam depresję.  
\- Pokłóciłeś się z Samem? – spytał Castiel. Czasami miał cierpliwość świętego.  
\- Uch! Powiedział, że muszę przestać wszczynać burdy w ROZPRUWACZACH. To nie moja wina, że robię się trochę zazdrosny, jasne?  
Castiel poderwał głowę.  
\- Wszczynasz bójki w… - zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze nosem. – Gabriel, ROZPRUWACZE to klub, w którym walczą w klatkach. Proszę, pomyśl rozsądnie!  
\- Oni do niego uderzali!  
\- On jest barmanem – przekonywał Castiel. – Barmani cały czas muszą sobie radzić z nadmiernie poufałymi klientami.  
Gabriel westchnął posępnie.  
\- Mój tyłek czuje się pusty bez jego fiuta w środku.  
\- Koniec z tym! Wynocha! – krzyknął Castiel i zerwał się na nogi.  
\- Dobra, dobra, już idę! – powiedział Gabriel, unosząc poddańczo ręce. – Ale jeśli zobaczysz mnie kupującego długą linę, to będziesz mógł tylko siebie obwiniać.  
Castiel odprowadził go tyłem do drzwi i wypchnął na zewnątrz.   
\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Nigdy byś nie popełnił samobójstwa. Za bardzo siebie kochasz.  
\- Ach, to prawda – powiedział Gabriel. – To by była tragedia.  
Castiel zamknął mu drzwi przed twarzą, a potem przekręcił klucz. Gabriel mógł być jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale miał w zwyczaju pojawiać się w możliwie niesprzyjających chwilach.  
\- Przepraszam za to – powiedział, siadając ponownie. Z powodu tego najścia musiał znowu umyć ręce, zmienić rękawiczki i jeszcze raz otworzyć ramię Deana.  
\- Hej, jest spoko.  
\- Gabriel zawsze przypuszcza, że chcę usłyszeć o każdym szczególe jego erotycznych wyczynów – wymamrotał Castiel. – Sądzi, że to mnie skusi do randkowania.  
Nastąpiła długa przerwa. Kiedy Castiel podniósł wzrok, Dean patrzył na swoje ramię.   
\- Ty, uch, nie chodzisz na randki? – spytał, wciąż mając opuszczone oczy.  
Castielowi zadrżało serce.  
\- Nie… ja, cóż, ja… - poruszył się niespokojnie. – Przypuszczam, że nie spotkałem właściwego mężczyzny.  
Spotkali się wzrokiem.  
\- Więc jesteś gejem?  
Czy on naprawdę musiał pytać? Castiel nadskakiwał Deanowi tak żałośnie, że zakrawało na cud, iż jeszcze nie dostał zakazu zbliżania się.  
\- Tak – powiedział.  
Dean kiwnął głową, oblizał się i najwyraźniej był to koniec rozmowy.


	8. Chapter 8

Zanim Dean w ogóle otwarł usta, było wyraźnie widać, że działo się coś nie tak. Był zamknięty w sobie, przygarbiony, miał ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte usta. Znakiem tego, jak daleko zaszli w tak krótkim czasie, był fakt, że Dean w ogóle odpowiedział, kiedy Castiel spytał go o samopoczucie. „Jest dobrze”, powiedział. Nie była to zbyt długa odpowiedź – w każdym razie nie wiarygodna – ale jednak odpowiedź.  
Castiel nie był pewien, co robić dalej. Coś mu kazało uważać, podpowiadało, że Dean był wrażliwy i nie byłby w stanie stawić czoła jego zwykłemu strumieniowi pytań. Wobec tego lekarz popatrzył na niego przez biurko i postanowił obrać inną drogę.  
\- Chciałbyś gdzieś wyjść?  
Dean zamrugał.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Żeby zmienić scenerię – powiedział Castiel. – W końcu to piękny dzień. Nie powinniśmy go marnować.  
\- Cokolwiek powiesz, doktorku.  
Na skutek nalegania Deana wzięli jego ostatnio wyremontowaną Impalę i pojechali zgodnie ze wskazówkami Castiela aż do granic miasta. Rozmowa była ograniczona, ale Castiel już widział zmianę w Deanie. Mężczyzna opuścił szybę i wystawił rękę na zewnątrz, a wiatr przewiewał mu krótkie, brązowo-blond włosy. Castiel był ciekaw, kiedy ostatnio Dean uciekł z miasta. Odrobina słońca i świeżego powietrza potrafiła zdziałać cuda na ciele i umyśle; Castiel czasami musiał się wyrwać.  
\- Tu skręć w lewo.  
\- W tę piaszczystą drogę?  
\- Tak.  
Pojechali błotnistym traktem, dopóki nie przeszedł w małą polanę usłaną kamieniami i żwirem oraz ukrytą za starymi drzewami i ich wiszącymi nisko konarami. Castiel wysiadł z samochodu. Usłyszał szum wiatru w gałęziach i płynącą wodę.  
\- Czy to… - Dean przechylił głowę. – Czy to rzeka?  
Castiel przelotnie dotknął jego łokcia.  
\- Tędy.  
Za barierą drzew droga prowadziła do szerokiej, stalowoszarej rzeki, której silny prąd przecinał krajobraz. Castiel podreptał w dół łagodnego zbocza i odwrócił się do Deana, który patrzył na rzekę z powątpiewaniem.   
\- Idziesz?  
\- Cas, nie mam za bardzo nastroju na wizytowanie łona przyrody – burknął Dean, ale i tak do niego dołączył na wydeptanej ścieżce wiodącej wzdłuż rzeki. Ścieżka była wystarczająco szeroka, by pomieścić trzech lub czterech ludzi, ale kiedy szli, ich ramiona i tak się stykały.  
\- To by ci mogło pomóc się odprężyć – podrzucił Castiel.  
Dean sapnął.  
\- Nie muszę się odprężać.  
\- Nie. Masz rację. Jesteś uosobieniem człowieka zrelaksowanego. Celowe łamanie sobie palców jest tylko nawykiem, którego nie umiesz porzucić.  
Dean zagapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Co to, u licha, było?  
\- Sądzę, że to był sarkazm – odparł Castiel z uśmieszkiem.  
\- Teraz się umniejszasz, w tym było też trochę temperamentu.  
\- Czy pan ze mnie kpi, panie Winchester?  
\- Tylko trochę – powiedział Dean, szturchając ramię Castiela swoim. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. - Od jakiegoś czasu nie byłem poza miastem – rzekł Dean. Odetchnął głęboko i wypuścił powietrze. – Sądzę, że nie miałem czasu.  
Castiel wiedząco kiwnął głową.  
\- Rozdzieranie ludzi na strzępy musi ci dawać dużo zajęcia.  
\- I znowu to suche poczucie humoru – stwierdził Dean, potrząsając głową. – Nie wiedziałem, że to w tobie siedzi.  
\- Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz.  
\- Ooo, pan tajemniczy.  
Castiel zaśmiał się.  
\- Zatem, Cas, kim naprawdę jesteś? Seryjnym zabójcą? Superbohaterem? Palantowaty lekarz to tylko przykrywka, co?  
\- Przypominam, że ten palantowaty lekarz uratował ci ramię – powiedział oburzony Castiel.  
\- Przeżyłbym – wymamrotał Dean. Kopnął kamień, który podskoczył dwa razy na ścieżce i zsunął się do rzeki.  
\- Dean, dobrze jest prosić o pomoc. To nie czyni cię słabym.  
Poirytowany Dean pokręcił głową.  
\- Czemu wszyscy uważają, że potrzebuję pomocy?  
\- A czemu zawsze tak szybko twierdzisz, że nie?  
\- Ponieważ nie potrzebuję! – rzucił.  
\- Skoro tak, to czemu tu jesteś? – spytał Castiel, przystając. – Czemu się ze mną widujesz? I nie mów, Dean, że robisz to dla brata, bo to kłamstwo. Nie byłoby cię tutaj, gdybyś jakąś częścią siebie nie pragnął pomocy, pragnął uwagi.  
\- Uwagi – parsknął pogardliwie Dean. – Cas, nie jestem jakimś, kurwa, PSEM.  
\- Nie, nie jesteś – odparł Castiel, patrząc mu w oczy. – Jesteś istotą ludzką, a mimo to otaczają cię ludzie, którzy myślą inaczej. Uważają, że wystarczą ci trzy posiłki dziennie i poklepanie po plecach po „dobrej” walce. Dean, nie jesteś robotem. Musisz czuć coś innego, nie tylko ból.  
\- Może ja to lubię! – wykrzyknął Dean. – Może lubię ból. Może lubię rozdzierać ludzi rękami na strzępy. Myślałeś kiedyś o tym? A może to zbyt przerażające? Przeraża cię to, że mógłbym być TAK pojebany, Cas?  
\- Nie lubisz tego – powiedział Castiel. – Ponieważ z nikim się nie umawiasz.  
\- Co to, u licha, ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego?!  
\- Gdybyś się umawiał – powiedział Castiel, podchodząc bliżej Deana i dalej patrząc mu w oczy – to wtedy uprawiałbyś seks – nie umknęło mu to, jak Dean drgnął – byłbyś towarzyski, piłbyś i wychodził z domu, ale zamiast tego zostajesz w nim, skrywasz się samotnie przed światem, mając jedynie brata do towarzystwa. Nie dotykasz i z nikim nie nawiązujesz intymnych stosunków-  
\- A co ty, kurwa, wiesz?  
\- …ponieważ dotykanie celem okazania komuś uczucia stało się dla ciebie czymś obcym. Nie wiesz już, co to jest.  
Dean zacisnął usta. Gapili się na siebie, stojąc praktycznie nos w nos. Castiel słyszał w uszach swój puls. Instynkt kazał mu dalej naciskać. To było teraz albo nigdy. Dean przypominał parskającego byka, nozdrza mu falowały, a oczy lśniły gniewem, ale Castiel się nie wycofał.  
\- Kiedy dotykasz ciała… - Castiel uniósł rękę, wykorzystując okazję, która, jak miał nadzieję, nie eksplodowałaby mu w twarz, i złożył ją Deanowi na karku. Krótkie włosy łaskotały go w opuszki. Dean nie ruszył się ani o cal, wyraz jego twarzy też nie uległ zmianie. - …widzisz gniew. Krew. Ból i nic poza tym. – Stali tak blisko, że oddychali tym samym powietrzem. – Boisz się – skończył lekarz cicho.  
Deanowi drgnęła szczęka.  
\- To wszystko? Rozszyfrowałeś mnie.  
\- Myślę, że byłem dość dokładny – Castiel opuścił rękę, ale Dean złapał go za nadgarstek, a jego dłoń paliła skórę Castiela niczym żelazo do znakowania. Mężczyzna ściskał mu nadgarstek tak mocno, że bolało.  
\- Nie jesteś tak bystry, jak ci się wydaje, wiesz o tym – szepnął Dean.  
Castiel oblizał się.  
\- Nie słyszę, byś temu zaprzeczał.  
Nastąpił moment ciszy, zaledwie sekunda, wystarczająca na to, by omiótł ich przelotny wiaterek, po czym Dean rzucił się do przodu, pokonując ostatnie kilka cali, i pocałował Castiela.  
Pocałunek był gorący, i to dosłownie, ale także w taki sposób, jaki wzbudził mu prąd w żyłach, podniósł włosy na karku i wręcz oszołomił pragnieniem. Dean całował go jak zdesperowany; gorączkowo i bardzo lubieżnie, a Castiel otwarł się dla niego, pozwolił, by język mężczyzny wsunął mu się w usta i splątał z jego własnym. Zderzyli się biodrami i Castiel przywarł do silnego, rozgrzanego ciała Deana.  
W jego umyśle panowała całkowita i absolutna, rozkoszna pustka. Gdyby myślał, zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, jaki to był błąd. Dean był jego pacjentem, który zarabiał na życie łamaniem kości i tkwił po uszy w kłopotach związanych z grupą przestępców, których Castiel aktywnie próbował unikać. Z drugiej strony Dean był też mężczyzną, który z własnej woli wziął na siebie przyciskający go do ziemi ciężar, aby ocalić życie brata, i nigdy nie poprosił nikogo o odrobinę pomocy. Jeśli to nie było wystarczającym powodem, aby stać przy nim pomimo kłopotów, w jakie mógł się wpakować, to Castiel nie wiedział, ci mogło być.  
Ich usta poruszały się jednocześnie, języki przyjemnie ocierały o siebie, zęby skubały. Dean całował Castiela po policzku, po szczęce, po szyi, wreszcie objął go i złożył mu głowę na ramieniu.  
Stali tak przez długą chwilę i jedynie ćwierkanie ptaków oraz szum rzeki dotrzymywały im towarzystwa. Castiel poczuł, jak Dean się poruszył, i już miał się odsunąć, kiedy, ku swemu zdumieniu i przerażeniu, poczuł wilgoć spływającą mu po szyi. Deanowi trzęsły się ramiona, a z ust wyrwał mu się cichy, łamiący serce szloch. Castiel zastanawiał się, jak długo Dean trzymał w sobie ten stres.  
Nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić, Castiel objął go mocniej i czekał, by mężczyzna przestał płakać.

Podróż powrotna mijała spokojnie. Dean cały czas ściskał Castiela za rękę. Wyglądał lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chociaż raz nie miał grymasu na twarzy. Miał otwarte spojrzenie i nie wydawał się dusić w sobie żadnych sekretów i krzywd.  
\- Zostały mi dwa miesiące do końca tego wszystkiego – powiedział Dean, łamiąc panującą w samochodzie ciszę.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego.  
\- Wkrótce się to skończy. Po prostu pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. Nie musisz robić tego samotnie.  
\- Tak, wiem… - mruknął Dean i ścisnął dłoń Castiela.  
Słońce już zachodziło, jaskrawe pomarańcze i czerwienie malowały się na ciemniejącym niebie. Świeciło nisko nad horyzontem, rozświetlając drzewa i trawę. Castiel wyjrzał przez okno i rozkoszował się tym nowo odkrytym połączeniem między nimi. Bariera pękła, ta, z której istnienia Castiel nie zdawał sobie sprawy, dopóki nie zniknęła. Było tak, jakby powietrze nic nie ważyło. Nic więcej nie trzeba było mówić. Panowało zrozumienie i przynajmniej na jakiś czas wszystko było jasne.  
Wibracja w kieszeni wyrwała Castiela z zamyślenia. Wyłowił go, zerknął na imię na wyświetlaczu i odebrał.  
\- Witaj, Gabriel – powiedział i zmarszczył się natychmiast, gdy usłyszał zbolałe stękanie podobne do jęków rannego zwierzęcia. – Gabriel? W porządku z tobą? – dało się słyszeć sapnięcie i Castiel zaczął się martwić. – Gabriel, jesteś tam? Coś cię boli? Halo?  
W słuchawce zazgrzytały jakieś zduszone dźwięki, jakby ktoś przesunął telefonem.  
\- Ach, h-halo!  
Castiel zrobił minę.  
\- Gabriel, co-  
\- Cassie?! Och, ach, heeej!  
Dean spojrzał na Castiela, unosząc brew. Gabriel dyszał ciężko, a w tle wyraźnie coś skrzypiało. Castielowi powoli zaświtało zrozumienie i nie było to objawienie, jakiego chciał doznać.  
\- Gabriel, powiedz mi, proszę, że ty nie-  
\- Ja i Sammy się, ach, pogodziliśmy!  
Rozległ się głośny, bolesny jęk.  
\- Gabriel, czy ty uprawiasz SEKS?! – wrzasnął Castiel. Jego siedzący za kierownicą towarzysz ryknął histerycznym śmiechem.  
\- Przepraszam, szybkie wybieranie, usiadłem na mojej… mojej komórce. Ooooch, tak, więcej! Ale skoro już jesteś, to chciałbym zapytać-  
Castiel parę razy nacisnął na „zakończ” i rzucił telefonem przez ramię, trzęsąc się z obrzydzenia. Spodziewał się po tym koszmarów. Wielu koszmarów. Wciąż słyszał przerażający dźwięk skrzypiącego łóżka Gabriela. A może to było łóżko Sama? CZEMU W OGÓLE O TYM MYŚLAŁ?!  
\- O, chłopie, to jest bezcenne – zarechotał Dean, wycierając łzy z oczu.  
\- Nie wiem, czemu się śmiejesz. To był twój brat uprawiający pojednawczy seks z Gabrielem – Castiel zadygotał ponownie.  
\- Nie słyszałem tego – oznajmił Dean z zadowoleniem. – Więc nie jestem okaleczony.  
\- Och, mogę do nich oddzwonić, jeśli chcesz – powiedział ponuro Castiel. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś to przegapił.  
Dean tylko się wyszczerzył.


	9. Chapter 9

Dłonie Deana błądziły po Castielu, jakby nie miały dość dotykania. Castiel to lubił, oczywiście, że tak, ale trudno mu było utrzymać wszystko na cenzuralnym poziomie, kiedy miał na widoku cudowne ciało mężczyzny, obecnie otaczające go całego. Trwała właśnie przerwa przed walką Deana i stali na balkonie, mając pod sobą publiczność, morze kołyszących się ciał, podczas gdy wojownik całował go po gardle, wodząc językiem za jego uchem.  
\- Dean… - wydyszał Castiel – naprawdę musisz… - jęknął, kiedy erekcja Deana naparła na jego własną. – Musisz przestać – błagał.  
\- Po prostu pozwól mi… pozwól mi jeszcze trochę cię potrzymać… o, Boże, jesteś taki wspaniały – sapnął Dean i przyssał się do miejsca między ramieniem i szyją Castiela. Skóra cudownie lekarza zapiekła i niemożliwością było odmawiać Deanowi, więc nawet nie próbował. Jego siła woli już dawno temu zginęła bohaterską śmiercią.  
Dean poruszył biodrami i Castiel zaczął dyszeć, kiedy wojownik zaczął się ostro o niego ocierać. Koszula, jaką lekarz miał na sobie, kleiła mu się do piersi i pleców, ale Dean zdawał się nie mieć problemów z wsunięciem pod nią dłoni i złapaniem Castiela w talii swoimi szerokimi, gorącymi jak ogień rękami. Lekarz tkwił uwięziony między solidnym, niewzruszonym ciałem Deana i poręczą; nawet, gdyby chciał uciec, to nie było takiej możliwości.  
Przesunąwszy dłonie na tył Deana, Castiel ścisnął go, zachęcając, by tarł mocniej. Deanowi zaczął rwać się oddech i mężczyzna nieoczekiwanie przerwał, odsuwając się.  
\- Cholera – wymamrotał, chichocząc.  
\- Coś jest nie tak?  
\- Prawie, kurwa, doszedłem w spodnie.  
Castiel poczuł, jak twarz mu zapłonęła, i ucieszył się, że światło było przytłumione. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, ponownie przygarnął Deana bliżej siebie.  
\- Winchester!  
Dean nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Wrócił ustami do ust Castiela i całował go z całych sił, śliskimi ruchami języka i warg, i Castiel się w nie wtopił.  
\- Hej, Winchester! Chłopie, twoja kolej!  
Castiel podświadomie złapał Deana mocniej za biodra, pragnąc potrzymać go trochę dłużej.  
\- Winchester, jeśli nie ruszysz dupy-  
\- Dobra, dobra! – wrzasnął Dean przez ramię. Kiedy z powrotem zwrócił się do Castiela, w jego spojrzeniu widać było niespodziewany niepokój. – Cas, nie oglądaj. Proszę. Świetnie, że tu jesteś, i rozumiem, czemu, ale… - wydawał się walczyć ze słowami.  
\- W porządku, Dean – powiedział Castiel, kładąc dłoń na piersi Deana, nad jego sercem. – Wyjdę. Jeśli po walce będziesz mnie potrzebował, to śmiało dzwoń.  
Dean odetchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się. Odrobinę. Pocałował Castiela w czoło i ruszył w dół metalowymi schodami, przez tłum, w stronę ringu, na którym ponownie miał siebie niszczyć.

Minęło już kilka minut po 20.00 i Castiel ponownie odczytywał zdanie, które wcześniej przebiegł wzrokiem trzykrotnie. Zegar ścienny tykał zbyt głośno. Jego uparte TIK TAK zbyt precyzyjnie pasowało do pulsowania w głowie Castiela. Chociaż Dean w żadnym razie nie miał obowiązku dzwonić do niego, to Castiel niezależnie od tego chciałby usłyszeć wieści od niego, żeby po prostu wiedzieć, iż tamten czuł się dobrze fizycznie i psychicznie. Rozważał właśnie powrót do ROZPRUWACZY, kiedy zadzwonił mu telefon. Wyciągnął go nie patrząc na identyfikator numeru i odebrał szybko.  
\- Tu doktor Novak.  
\- CASTIEL, MOŻESZ PRZYJECHAĆ DO KLUBU?  
To był Sam.  
\- Czemu, co się dzieje?  
\- CHODZI O DEANA. – W tle panował wielki hałas, głosy, muzyka i jakieś trzaski, ale Castiel wciąż słyszał panikę w głosie Sama i to absolutnie nie pomagało mu powstrzymać własnego narastającego strachu. – COŚ JEST Z NIM NIE TAK.  
\- Co? Co się stało? Już jadę – powiedział lekarz, chwytając płaszcz i kluczyki.  
\- NIE WIEM, ON PO PROSTU… MUSISZ GO ZOBACZYĆ.  
\- Sam, powiedz mi, co się z nim dzieje – rozkazał Castiel, zbiegając po schodach.  
\- NIE WIEM! W TYM PROBLEM. WCZEŚNIEJ NIC MU NIE BYŁO. DOPIERO CO SKOŃCZYŁ WALKĘ I… CÓŻ…  
\- Co się stało w trakcie walki? Czy doznał obrażeń? – Castiel skrzywił się. Oczywiście, że Dean został ranny, a kiedy niby było inaczej?  
\- TAK, ON, UM, DOZNAŁ – Sam wypuścił powietrze i nastała przerwa wystarczająco długa, by Castiel się sfrustrował.  
\- Sam, powiedz mi, co się stało! – krzyknął. Popędził przez ulicę na parking po przeciwnej stronie, ledwo unikając pędzącego minvana.  
\- GOŚCIU ODERWAŁ DEANOWI SZCZĘKĘ. ZDOŁALI TO, UM, NAPRAWIC, ALE… ALE TERAZ PO PROSTU TAM SIEDZI. W OGÓLE NIE REAGUJE.  
Castielowi przewróciło się w żołądku, a w gardle poczuł niezrównany strach. Jak Sam mógł do tego dopuścić? Jak ktokolwiek mógł? To było nieludzkie! To było okrutne! Gniew i panika szalały mu w piersi, podczas gdy jego mózg chwiał się od przelotnych myśli o zemście i o „a co, jeśli”. – Jak czuje się fizycznie? Jakie ma objawy?  
\- NIE WIEM… JEST… BLADY? I MA LEPKĄ SKÓRĘ… KURWA, N-NIE WIEM, CO Z NIM NIE TAK. DEAN! DEAN, SPÓJRZ NA MNIE. NIE REAGUJE.  
\- Jest przytomny?  
\- TAK, ALE…  
\- Zmierz mu puls.  
Krótka przerwa.  
\- CHOLERA, JEST SZYBKI, ALE… ALE LEDWO TO WYCZUWAM.  
\- Sam, posłuchaj mnie. Dean jest w szoku, musisz-  
\- ON ZEMDLAŁ! KURWA! DEAN! DEAN! O CHOLERA, ON NIE ODDYCHA!  
\- Wezwij karetkę! – teraz Castiel już pędził. Uderzył w bok samochodu i pospiesznie otwarł drzwi.  
\- NIE MOGĘ, BELA NIE-  
\- Nie rozumiesz?! Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobisz, to Dean UMRZE!  
\- ALE CO, JEŚLI-  
\- Doktor Castiel Novak?  
Castiel obrócił się wokół, przygotowany, by odpędzić każdego, kto się odezwał, ale tą rozsądną częścią umysłu zauważył dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w nieskazitelne garnitury, wyglądających o wiele zbyt formalnie, aby ich pojawienie się nie było czymś poważnym.  
\- Tak?  
\- Jestem agent specjalny Henricksen, FBI – mężczyzna błysnął odznaką – a to jest agent specjalny Turner, również FBI. Jeśli ma pan czas, chcielibyśmy z panem pomówić.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, mam nagłe wezwanie-  
\- Od czego są pogotowia – powiedział Turner. Zmierzył Castiela krytycznym wzrokiem i gdyby w głowie nie tłukło mu się zbyt wiele emocji na raz, Castiel poczułby się urażony.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał spokojnym i pozbieranym tonem. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że spokojnym i pozbieranym tonem. Niepostrzeżenie zakończył rozmowę z Samem i wsunął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Chwilę później znowu zaczął wibrować.  
\- Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać gdzieś na osobności? – spytał Henricksen.  
\- Spieszy mi się – oświadczył Castiel. – Jeśli musicie ze mną porozmawiać, to możecie tutaj.  
\- Możemy też pana aresztować-  
\- To nie będzie konieczne – przerwał Henricksen. – Proszę, doktorze Novak? To jest ważne.  
TAK, JAK ŻYCIE DEANA!, zapragnął wrzasnąć Castiel, ale to byli agenci, a sprowadzanie uwagi tych praworządnych na ROZPRUWACZY byłoby ciężkim błędem. Potrzebował każdego kawałka siły woli, jaki posiadał, żeby ponownie zamknąć samochód i zaprowadzić agentów do swego gabinetu.  
Nie przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy we trójkę zgromadzili się w jego gabinecie, że naprawdę mógłby znaleźć się w kłopotach.   
\- Doktorze Novak – powiedział Henricksen, siadając wygodnie naprzeciw biurka Castiela. Castiel siedział za biurkiem, wiercąc się i rozpaczliwie pragnąc odebrać telefon, który wciąż wibrował mu przy nodze. – Czy wie pan o klubie zwanym ROZPRUWACZE?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy wie pan również o typie walk, jakie się tam odbywają?  
\- Tak, walki w klatkach.  
\- Słyszał pan o walkach SL?  
\- Tak, widziałem to w wiadomościach.  
\- I wie pan, że jest to nielegalne?   
\- Tak.  
\- Mamy powód wierzyć, że walki SL odbywają się w ROZPRUWACZACH. Czy słyszał pan lub widział cokolwiek podejrzanego?  
Castiel zawahał się.  
\- Nie.  
Henricksen przez chwilę mu się przyglądał.  
\- Chociaż zapewnianie usług medycznych dla wojowników SL nie jest nielegalne, to ukrywanie informacji przed FBI tak.  
\- Rozumiem – odparł Castiel.  
\- Zatem, doktorze Novak, zechciałby pan wyjaśnić, czemu przez ostatni miesiąc tak często odwiedzał pan ROZPRUWACZY?  
Jak długo go obserwowali? Castiel zgadywał, że wiedzieli więcej, niż ujawniali, ale on nie zamierzał przekazać Deana FBI tylko dlatego, że rzucili mu kilka gróźb.  
\- Podoba mi się muzyka – powiedział Castiel; idiotyczne stwierdzenie, ale co oni mogli wiedzieć?  
Agenci spojrzeli na niego beznamiętnie.  
\- Podoba się panu muzyka – powtórzył Henricksen. – Doktorze Novak, to jest poważne dochodzenie. Nie pogrywajmy ze sobą.  
\- W nic nie pogrywam – upierał się Castiel. – Podoba mi się… atmosfera i… - usiłował znaleźć odpowiednie słowo – rytm perkusji.  
\- Ma pan na półce dzieła Fryderyka Nietsche. Bardzo wątpię, by ktoś taki jak pan słuchał w wolnym czasie death metalu.  
\- To już podpada pod szufladkowanie – wykazał Castiel. – Co mi się nie podoba.  
Henricksen i Turner spojrzeli na siebie. Wyraźnie było widać, że nie mieli jak kontynuować, dlatego Castiel poczuł się na tyle odważny, aby kusić los. – Czy to koniec? Mogę już wyjść?  
\- Tak, myślę, że to na razie wszystko – powiedział Henricksen, wstając. – Możliwe, iż skontaktujemy się z panem w przyszłości, gdyby coś się pojawiło.  
Innymi słowy, cytując Terminatora – „Ja wrócę”.  
Castiel się nie martwił. ROZPRUWACZE już od dawna uczestniczyli w biznesie, a Bela wydawała się mieć wprawę w trzymaniu policji na dystans. FBI wyraźnie usiłowało znaleźć dowód, skoro zmuszeni zostali do śledzenia zwykłego prywatnego lekarza w nadziei na złapanie wojowników na gorącym uczynku.  
Odprowadził ich do drzwi i już miał ponownie sfrunąć do samochodu, gdy tylko wyszli, kiedy uderzyła go pewna myśl: a co, jeśli poszliby tam za nim? Wydawałoby się to okropnie podejrzane i poczuliby się w obowiązku przepytać go na ten temat.  
Zaklął pod nosem. Dokładnie tego się po nich spodziewał.  
Castiel wyciągnął telefon i zignorował liczne wiadomości głosowe od Sama, żeby zadzwonić bezpośrednio do niego.  
Sam odebrał po drugim dzwonku.  
\- CASTIEL, CO SIĘ STAŁO?  
\- Jak z Deanem?  
Sam westchnął.  
\- W PORZĄDKU Z NIM.  
Castiel oparł się o ścianę i osunął po niej na podłogę.  
\- KIEDY PRZESTAŁ ODDYCHAĆ, UCH, BELA SPOLICZKOWAŁA GO I TO GO OBUDZIŁO.  
\- Co-  
\- SĄDZIMY, ZE TO POBUDZIŁO JEGO ZDOLNOŚCI LECZĄCE… ŻE NIBY SPROWOKOWAŁO CIAŁO DO REAKCJI?  
Castiel potarł sobie oczy. Nieoczekiwanie poczuł się zmęczony. Adrenalina z wcześniej wyparowała.  
\- Mogę z nim pomówić?  
\- TAK, PEWNIE – odparł Sam. – UM, NIC CI NIE JEST? BRZMISZ…  
\- Właśnie miałem wizytę FBI.  
\- CO SIĘ STAŁO?  
\- Pytali, czy nie wiem czegoś o walkach SL w ROZPRUWACZACH.  
\- OCH… CO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?  
\- Że nic nie wiem – oparł się głową o ścianę. – Czy teraz mogę pomówić z Deanem?  
\- Och, tak, przepraszam, jest tuż obok. – Rozległo się przytłumione „Castiel chce z tobą rozmawiać”, a potem w słuchawce rozległ się głos Deana. Była to tak przytłaczająca ulga, że Castielowi zagrzały się oczy i zaczęły w nich rosnąć łzy, zaciemniając mu wizję.  
\- Hej, Cas – powiedział radośnie Dean. Był RADOSNY.  
\- Dean – wychrypiał Castiel.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał szybko Dean.  
\- Co się DZIEJE? – wysapał Castiel. – Mogłeś… ty prawie UMARŁEŚ.  
\- Hej, już jest dobrze. Teraz nic mi nie jest – łagodził Dean. – To była tylko kiepska walka, to wszystko.  
Castiel potrząsnął głową i zagapił się na sufit swojego korytarza. Łzy spływały mu szybko i gorąco, zostawiając mu ślady wilgoci na policzkach.  
\- Cas?  
\- Prawie umarłeś… - szepnął Castel i nie zdołał powstrzymać maleńkiego szlochu.  
\- Naprawdę, Cas, nic mi nie jest – zamruczał Dean. – Chcesz, żebym do ciebie wpadł?  
Jakie to żałosne. Dean ledwie chwilę wcześniej znajdował się na łożu śmierci, a jednak to on pocieszał jego. Castiel chciał odrzucić tę propozycję. Chciał być silny, ale też rozpaczliwie pragnął zobaczyć i dotknąć Deana, chciał na własne oczy ujrzeć, że nic mu nie było.  
\- Tak – powiedział. – Proszę. Chcę cię zobaczyć.  
\- Ooooch, rozumiem, sądzisz, że kłamię, co? – zakpił Dean i zacmokał. – Cas, w tym związku brak zaufania.  
\- JESTEŚ W ZWIĄZKU Z CASTIELEM?! – wykrzyknął Sam gdzieś w tle.  
\- Uch… chyba właśnie wygadałem się o nas przed bratem – powiedział Dean.  
\- CZEMU MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ? – upomniał się Sam.  
\- Przepraszam, planowałem ci powiedzieć zaraz po tym, jak pomalujemy sobie nawzajem paznokcie i pobijemy się poduszkami. Sam, nie jestem laską! Jezu.  
Castiel dosłownie usłyszał, jak Dean przewracał oczami, i zachichotał słabo.  
\- Będę za pięć minut, dobra, Cas?  
\- Dobra.  
\- Ja żyję, przysięgam.  
\- Nie o to chodzi… - burknął Castiel.  
Dean roześmiał się.  
\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Widzisz, Cas? Wciąż się trzyma.  
\- Powinienem ją prześwietlić-  
\- Ze mną wszystko DOBRZE.  
\- …żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko się dobrze zagoiło, ponieważ-  
\- Cas.  
\- …może istnieć ryzyko zakażenia. I prawdopodobnie powinienem-  
\- CAS! – Dean złapał niespokojne ręce Castiela, badające mu szczękę, i przytrzymał je między swoimi. – Nic mi nie jest. Możesz przestać zachowywać się jak kwoka. Jest dobrze. Przysięgam.  
Castiel sapnął, przebiegając wzrokiem po twarzy Deana. Mężczyzna wyglądał dobrze, ale to nie miało żadnego sensu, nie po tym, co dopiero co przeszedł.  
\- Może i masz rację – ustąpił niechętnie. – Ale nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś w takim dobrym nastroju. Mniej niż godzinę temu twoja szczęka leżała na podłodze.  
\- Tak, sądzę, że po takiej walce naprawdę opadła szczęka, co? – zażartował Dean.  
Castiel nie czuł się rozbawiony.  
\- Dean-  
\- Cas, wyluzuj. Jest dobrze. Czuję się… - Dean zawahał się i przyciągnął Castiela bliżej, gładząc go po krzyżu. – Nie wiem. Czuję się… szczęśliwy.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego zezem.  
\- Szczęśliwy – powiedział powoli.  
\- Tak. Pamiętasz słowo „szczęśliwy”, prawda? Wtedy uśmiechasz się w taki sposób… - Dean kciukami na siłę podniósł kąciki ust Castiela w górę, wymuszając uśmiech, i roześmiał się. – O rany… wyglądasz tak cholernie słodko. – I jakby sobie właśnie uświadamiając, co powiedział, Dean zaróżowił się i opuścił ręce, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po karku.  
TO wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Castiela.  
\- Nazwałeś mnie słodkim.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało.  
\- A co jeszcze mogłeś mieć na myśli?  
\- Nie wiem! Ślimaki są słodkie, prawda? To nie jest komplement. Możemy się ruszyć z korytarza?  
Castiel ściągnął brwi. Czy ślimaki były słodkie? Miały śluzowate ciała i oczy na czułkach, a gdy się przemieszczały, zostawiały za sobą flegmę. Nie był pewien, czy podobało mu się bycie porównywanym do ślimaka. Castiel, wzdychając, poprowadził ich na górę, do swojego mieszkania; tyle mu przyszło z jego pierwszego komplementu od Deana.  
\- Ha, to jest niezłe – powiedział Dean, przechodząc za Castielem przez próg. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po oryginalnej kuchni oraz salonie. Ściany były pomalowane na miękkie kolory, gdzieniegdzie wisiały na nich krajobrazy oraz zdjęcia. Castiel miał sofę z obiciem w kwiatowy motyw oraz dwa krzesła otaczające niski stolik z wiśniowego drewna, stojący parę stóp od średnich rozmiarów telewizora ze szklanym ekranem – przedmiotu bardzo rzadko używanego, skoro Castiel w wolnym czasie wolał czytać.  
\- Chciałbyś czegoś do picia? – zaproponował Castiel. Wciąż czuł się zdenerwowany i po szokujących wydarzeniach z dnia dalej było mu niewygodnie we własnej skórze. Nie był pewien, czy zdołałby usiąść i wypić herbatę, choć przypuszczał, że Dean nie chciałby herbaty. Piwo byłoby najprawdopodobniej-  
\- Masz piwo?  
Castiel uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył do kuchni. Jego lodówka była przyjemnie wypełniona nie tylko tym, co lubił, ale też rzeczami, które lubili Gabriel i Anna, zważywszy na to, że często wpadali. Sięgnął na tył jednej z niższych półek i wyciągnął lodowato zimną butelkę.  
\- Jak się to stało? – zapytał Castiel, zamykając drzwi i odwracając się do Deana, który opierał się o kuchenny stół, wyglądając na zdekoncentrowanego. Spoglądał na niebieską, wypłowiałą koszulkę Castiela z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Chodzi ci o moją szczękę? – powiedział wreszcie.  
Castiel kiwnął głową i podał mu piwo.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Pozwoliłem mu porządnie mnie złapać. To była moja wina.  
\- To musiał być… nieopisany ból – powiedział Castiel. Uważnie obserwował Deana w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak kłopotów, ale Dean wydawał się równie mocno pilnować, by przypadkiem czegoś nie okazać.  
\- To było szybkie – wymamrotał wojownik, zrywając etykietę z butelki. – Leżałem na podłodze, zanim zdołał… - urwał gwałtownie.  
\- Zanim zdołał co? – podsunął Castiel.  
Dean zerknął na twarz lekarza.   
\- Słuchaj, Cas, wiem, że chcesz pomóc, ale ja naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – zerwał kapsel z butelki, używając do tego swego srebrnego pierścienia. Kapsel odskoczył i potoczył się po stole. Gdy Castiel sięgnął po niego, koszulka podjechała mu w górę, a ciepła dłoń wsunęła mu się pod nią na brzuch. Był to miękki, łagodny dotyk, bez żadnych ukrytych zamiarów, ale i tak Castielowi puls przyspieszył trzykrotnie.  
Lekarz spojrzał w górę; usta Deana wykrzywiał niewielki uśmiech.  
\- Nigdy cię takiego nie widziałem – powiedział, gładząc Castiela po brzuchu.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – Castiel odwrócił się w stronę dotyku i pogładził Deana po rękach, które objęły go w talii.  
\- Wyłącznie w spodniach od dresu i starej koszulce – zetknęli się biodrami. – Pasuje ci to.  
Ciepło ciała Deana było równie zapraszające, jak uśmiech, jaki mężczyzna mu posyłał.  
\- Ja też nigdy cię takiego nie widziałem – powiedział cicho Castiel, kładąc dłonie płasko na piersi Deana. Ręce na jego plecach zjechały niżej, pod gumkę jego workowatych spodni.  
Dean prychnął.  
\- Zawsze to noszę.  
\- Chodziło mi o uśmiech na twojej twarzy.  
\- Co? Uśmiecham się cały czas. Szczęśliwy ze mnie facet.  
Castiel uniósł brew i Dean zachichotał, odrzucając głowę w tył i stękając w sufit.  
\- Doooobra. Nie jestem najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie, ale czego się spodziewasz? – zanurkował dłońmi w bieliznę Castiela, wodząc nimi po jego gołym tyłku i ściskając mu pośladki. – Masz niezły tyłek – powiedział, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.  
Castiel zaczerwienił się z przyjemności, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
\- Nigdy go nie widziałeś – wykazał. Żadną miarą nie był flirciarzem, ale w obecności Deana przychodziło mu to z łatwością, jakby to było czymś naturalnym. Nie było w tym żadnej tajemnicy: Castiel szczerze uważał, że do nikogo w życiu nie czuł takiego pociągu, jak do Deana.  
\- Prawda… - powiedział Dean i mrugnął. – Zamierzasz mi go pokazać? – od mocnych potarć i ściskania skóra na tyłku Castiela płonęła.  
\- Jeśli byś chciał – odetchnął drżąco lekarz.  
W oczach Deana rozbłysło zaskoczenie, szybko pochłonięte przez żądzę.  
\- Mmm, sądzę, że bym chciał – powiedział. Wsunął palce między pośladki Castiela i lekko jak piórko przejechał nimi po jego dziurce.  
Spocone dłonie Castiela zwilżały Deanowi koszulę. Lekarz miał wrażenie, że skóra mu się przegrzewała i w każdej chwili groziła podpaleniem.  
\- No to go zobaczmy – powiedział Dean, wyciągając ręce z bielizny Castiela i waląc go mocno w zadek.  
Zszokowany Castiel zawył.  
\- Chcesz, żebym się… rozebrał? – spytał, rozcierając piekącą skórę. Czuł, że miał czerwoną twarz. – Tutaj?  
\- Tylko błyśniesz tyłkiem – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko. – To nic wielkiego.  
Nie można było nie zauważyć gorącej, twardej długości Deanowego fiuta uparcie wciskającego się Castielowi w biodro i właśnie to, w połączeniu z wyrazem żądzy we wzroku wojownika, zachęciło Castiela do działania.  
Cofnął się i odwrócił, zahaczając kciukami o swoje spodnie i bieliznę, po czym z wahaniem ściągnął je w dół, poza swoją erekcję i krzywiznę pośladków. Chłodne powietrze omiotło mu wilgotny czubek penisa. Czekał na reakcję Deana, zawstydzony i podekscytowany.  
Nastąpiła długa, pełna napięcia przerwa.  
\- Nie widzę dokładnie, może pochyl się nad blatem, żebym mógł się dobrze przyjrzeć – powiedział Dean głosem, który Castiel zaledwie rozpoznawał jako jego.  
Castiel oblizał się i powoli wykonał polecenie, opuszczając spodnie aż do kostek i pochylając się nad powierzchnią, oparłszy się o nią wilgotnymi dłońmi. Czekał, zdawałoby się, wieczność, kiedy usłyszał, jak Dean się ruszył. Serce mu łomotało, czuł, jak uderzało mu o żebra, rezonując z blatem, i bez ostrzeżenia poczuł dłonie na biodrach.  
\- Miałem rację – powiedział chrapliwie Dean. – Naprawdę masz niezły tyłek – pogładził kciukami niższą partię pleców Castiela. Dotyk był ledwo wyczuwalny, ale i tak sprawił, że lekarzowi drgnął fiut. Na czubku zbierała się wilgoć i skapywała po całej długości.  
Dean miękko niczym piórko pocałował go w szyję, a Castiel odchylił głowę, by odsłonić więcej gardła.  
\- Chcę cię zerżnąć – powiedział Dean, przesunąwszy dłonią po biodrze lekarza i łapiąc go za fiuta, pocierając go mocno i zdecydowanie. Castiel otwarł usta i jęknął. W ciszy panującej w kuchni dźwięk wydawał się o wiele za głośny. – Ale nie sądzę, żebym dał radę zrobić to powoli… - polizał Castiela po uchu. – I delikatnie.  
Wydawało się, że Castiel miał problem ze strunami głosowymi. Nie mógł mówić. Był zbyt pochłonięty doznaniami płynącymi z rąk Deana, a szczególnie z tej ciągnącej go obecnie za fiuta.  
\- Nie chcę powoli – zdołał wysapać.  
\- A jak chcesz? – Dean drugą ręką objął jego jądra i przesunął je sobie w dłoni. – Powiedz mi, Cas.  
\- Ostro – wydyszał lekarz. Cała lista jego seksualnych doświadczeń była w najlepszym razie żałosna. Nigdy nie uprawiał takiego ostrego, szorstkiego, szaleńczego seksu, jakiego czasami potajemnie pragnął. To Dean i jego silne ramiona oraz namiętny głos wydobywały na wierzch tę część jego osobowości.  
Gorąco dłoni Deana zniknęło i Castiel usłyszał dźwięk rozdzieranej folii. Następne, co poczuł, to śliski, chłodny palec pocierający mu dziurkę. Castiel wygiął plecy i zachęcił Deana, by ten pchnął do środka, co mężczyzna powoli zrobił.  
Pomimo twierdzenia, że nie byłby w stanie robić tego powoli, Dean bardzo ostrożnie i łagodnie go otwierał, pocierając go we wszystkich właściwych miejscach i sprawiając, że nieustannie wił się i dyszał z rozkoszy. Castiel słyszał, jak ciężko mężczyzna oddychał, i wyczuwał przez dżinsy gorącą twardość jego erekcji, ale Dean nadal się nie spieszył.  
\- Kurwa… - usłyszał cichy głos Deana, gdy tylko trzy palce zmieściły mu się ciasno i dość wygodnie w środku. Mężczyzna ruszał nimi w obie strony i Castiel zakwilił. Blat pod jego dłońmi i przedramionami był śliski od potu. – Kurwa… - szepnął Dean. – Wyglądasz tak… Jezu… kurwa. Nie mogę dłużej czekać-… Dźwięk zamka, kolejny szelest folii i Castiel poczuł, jak gorąca, tępa główka fiuta Deana szturchnęła mu dziurkę. – Cas, tak porządnie cię zerżnę… tak porządnie.  
Wreszcie Dean wepchnął tę długą, śliską twardość do środka. Wszedł głęboko, w całości, aż oparł się biodrami o tyłek Castiela. Odczekał zbędną ilość czasu, aby Castiel przyzwyczaił się do wypełnienia. Wydawał się absolutnie zdecydowany nie dopuścić do tego, by go skrzywdzić, co było bardzo słodkie, ale to powolne, stałe tempo doprowadzało lekarza do szaleństwa z pragnienia.  
\- Dean, proszę… - błagał.  
Nie odpowiadając, Dean wycofał się i pchnął z powrotem wystarczająco mocno, by z Castiela uszło powietrze. Na początku poruszał się nierówno, ale potem przyspieszył, jego pchnięcia zyskały na sile i szybkości, i Castiel mógł je jedynie przyjmować. W jego mieszkaniu było tak cicho, że uderzenia bioder Deana o jego tyłek brzmiały zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoicie.  
Castiel naparł na grubego fiuta, wdzierającego się w niego, i poczuł przytłaczające go wrażenia. Wszystko było tak ostre, że aż bolesne, ale to tylko zwiększało rozkosz. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by dotknąć swego cieknącego penisa. Po każdym potężnym pchnięciu przesuwał się po blacie do przodu.  
Nie potrwało to długo i Castiel poczuł ostro narastający orgazm, gorący i szybki. Każde uderzenie fiuta Deana w jego prostatę pchało go coraz bliżej krawędzi, aż wreszcie doszedł mocno, jęcząc zdławionym głosem i rozbryzgując nasienie na kuchennych szafkach.  
Biodra Deana zadrgały nierówno, tracąc rytm. Pchnął do środka raz, potem drugi i krzyknął, osiągając szczyt.  
Po chwili na złapanie oddechu Dean wysunął się. Castiel był w połowie poprawiania sobie ubrań, kiedy poczuł palec nurkujący mu w dziurce. Spojrzał przez ramię na Deana, który pochylał się nisko i zerkał mu na tyłek.  
\- Co robisz? – zachichotał Castiel. Czuł się rozleniwiony i nadmiernie szczęśliwy, jakby miał parsknąć śmiechem – powstrzymał się, ale chęć zdecydowanie została.  
\- Nie masz otarć, prawda? – spytał Dean.  
\- Jestem SL, nie miewam otarć – powiedział Castiel, odpędzając dłoń Deana, aby móc naciągnąć spodnie. – Nie powinieneś się martwić, że mi zrobisz krzywdę. Leczę się równie dobrze, jak ty.  
Dean ściągał brwi.  
\- Ale co, jeśli-  
\- Chcesz to zatrzymać na pamiątkę czy wyrzucić? – spytał Castiel, zauważywszy w ręce Deana zużytą gumkę.  
\- Uch…  
Castiel uśmiechnął się i objął mężczyznę w talii.  
\- Czy po seksie zawsze jesteś taki rozkojarzony?  
Dean zaróżowił się lekko i roześmiał.  
\- Nie bzykałem od… jakichś 10 miesięcy, Cas, i właśnie doszedłem tak mocno, że ujrzałem gwiazdy, więc przepraszam, że nie cytuję Szekspira.  
\- Nie musisz cytować Szekspira, wystarczy codzienny angielski.  
\- Taki mądrala z ciebie, wiesz o tym?  
\- Tak, jestem tego w pełni świadom.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel przez następne kilka dni intensywnie zastanawiał się nad nowo odkrytą radosną stroną Deana. Nawet, jeśli był SL, to nikt nie tracił na skutek szoku przytomności i uśmiechał się godzinę później, bo to nie było naturalne, a mimo to, pomimo jego pewności, iż Dean ukrywał jakiś czający się głębiej problem, Castiel nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnego. Dean, tak jak to uporczywie oznajmiał, czuł się DOBRZE.  
Zdrowie Deana cały czas krążyło Castielowi w głowie. W każdej chwili każdego dnia o nim myślał. Czystym szczęściem był fakt, że jego pacjenci nie zauważyli jego skandalicznego roztargnienia i nie zwrócili mu uwagi.  
W czasie przerwy na lunch zastanawiał się, czy Dean, być może, NADAL był w szoku i czy tak naprawdę nie zauważył, co mu się przydarzyło. Z drugiej strony, żartował sobie na temat swoich obrażeń, odnosił się do nich nieświadomie. Nie unikał otwarcie mówienia o ranach, prędzej o tym, jak rozegrano walkę, ale nie o samym okaleczeniu.  
Castiel wyjrzał przez okno na małą jaskółkę czyszczącą sobie skrzydło w zaroślach, i rozważał poproszenie Deana o bardziej szczegółową rozmowę o walce. W końcu minął już tydzień od wypadku. Zajście tkwiło mu żywo w myślach, ale nie było na tyle świeże, aby spowodować obrażenia, jeśli Dean wciąż BYŁ w szoku.  
\- Castiel? - lekarz odwrócił się i z zaskoczeniem ujrzał Sama stojącego nieśmiało w drzwiach do biura. – Przepraszam, twoja recepcjonistka, uch, Becky? Wpuściła mnie, powiedziała, że to w porządku.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział Castiel, siadając. – Usiądź.  
Sam wmaszerował do biura, rozglądając się po wnętrzu, i usiadł na krześle zazwyczaj zajmowanym przez Deana. Odchrząknął.  
\- Chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę.  
Castiel skinął głową.  
\- O co konkretnie? – spytał, kiedy Sam nie wyjaśnił sprawy natychmiast.  
\- Bela dostała cynk, że dziś wieczorem FBI będzie przeczesywać ROZPRUWACZY. Kazała wszystkim wojownikom SL rzucić walki.  
\- Rzucić? Znaczy się odwołać? – ROZPRUWACZE zapewniał zarówno walki SL, jak i zwykłe w klatkach (legalne). Castiel zdumiał się, że Bela gotowa była z własnej woli odwołać walki SzybkoLeczących, skoro widzowie najwięcej za nie płacili.  
Sam potrząsnął głową.  
\- Wyglądałoby to podejrzanie, gdyby odwołano połowę zaplanowanych walk. Jeśli inspekcja się odbędzie, Bela poleci jednemu z przeciwników w każdej walce SL poddać się w ciągu pierwszych dziesięciu lub dwudziestu minut.  
\- Przegrają celowo?  
\- Tak. Zazwyczaj wojownicy nie mają nic przeciwko temu, bo… cóż, tak musi być. Jeśli nie, FBI ich aresztuje i będzie koniec gry.  
\- Jak decydują, kto przegra? Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, że którykolwiek z wojowników cieszyłby się, mogąc przegrać.  
\- Nie – powiedział Sam. – Rzucają monetą.  
\- Rozumiem. To się wydaje… uczciwe – przypuścił, choć wszystko to było całkowicie nielegalne, zatem uczciwość była pojęciem względnym.  
\- Problem w tym, że mój brat ma walczyć z tym samym kolesiem, który w zeszłym tygodniu oderwał mu szczękę. Dean przegrał rzut monetą, ale odmawia poddania walki. – Sam zagryzł usta. – Sądzę, że chodzi o jego dumę.  
Castiel był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu Dean chciałby uczciwie walczyć z mężczyzną, który tak brutalnie go zranił, ale duma nie była warta wyroku więzienia, nie była też warta ryzykowania życia brata. Z pewnością Dean był w stanie to dostrzec?  
\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? Pomówił z nim? – spytał Castiel. – Wątpię, by posłuchał, jeśli jest zdecydowany walczyć. Niezły z niego uparciuch.  
\- Nie… uch, nie, nie chcę, byś z nim rozmawiał. Prawdę mówiąc, to miałem tak jakby nadzieję, że… zająłbyś jego miejsce – powiedział powoli Sam.  
Castiel uniósł gwałtownie brwi.  
\- Zanim powiesz NIE – pospiesznie dodał Sam, unosząc dłoń – wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to zostać na ringu przez 10 minut i krążyć wokół gościa. Uderzy cię parę razy i uda, że cię znokautował, po czym przytrzyma w dole, a kiedy zabrzęczy dzwonek, to koniec, będzie po wszystkim.  
Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które zdaniem Castiela Sam mógł powiedzieć, zajęcie miejsca Deana z pewnością nie było jedną z nich.  
\- Sądzisz, że pozwoli mi się zastąpić? – spytał powątpiewająco Castiel.  
Na te słowa Sam naprawdę się roześmiał.  
\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Ale jeśli w ostatniej chwili zastąpimy jego nazwisko twoim, nic nie będzie mógł z tym zrobić. Wojownicy cały czas się wymieniają, nie będzie to niczym nadzwyczajnym. – Widząc wyraźnie sceptyczną minę Castiela Sam brnął dalej. – Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może to zrobić, i pomyśl tylko, 10 minut na ringu i to wszystko, Dean będzie bezpieczny, ROZPRUWACZE będą bezpieczni i nikomu nie stanie się krzywda.  
\- Poza mną.  
\- Tak, ale ty jesteś SL, wyleczysz się.  
Castiel rozważał to, stukając palcami w biurko.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mógłbym zdradzić Deana w taki sposób.  
\- To nie będzie zdrada, jeśli ma mu to pomóc, prawda?  
To by Deanowi pomogło, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Jednak Castiel nie miał pojęcia, czy warto było z tego powodu tracić zaufanie mężczyzny. Odrzucał go pomysł działania w taki sposób za plecami Deana, ale tak, jak Sam powiedział, to by im wszystkim oszczędziło mnóstwa kłopotów, a Dean byłby bezpieczny. W oczach Castiela to była najważniejsza część, jaką należało wziąć pod uwagę, to, że Deanowi nic by nie groziło.  
Już się skłaniał do zaakceptowania pomysłu, kiedy nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.  
\- A co z FBI?  
\- Co z nimi?  
\- Obserwują mnie. Wiedzą, że jestem lekarzem. Czy to nie będzie dziwne, jeśli wezmę udział w walce?  
\- Nie wiedzą, że jesteś SL, prawda?  
\- Nie.  
\- Więc to bez znaczenia. Każdy może wziąć udział w walce w klatkach. Z tego, co wiedzą, możesz mieć do nich słabość.   
Zamyślony Castiel przechylił głowę. Brzmiało to wiarygodnie, ale istniało tyle zmiennych do rozważenia i tyle rzeczy mogło się nie udać, że robienie tego wydawało się czymś niemądrym. Instynkt kazał mu odmówić, ale serce nakazywało mu chronić Deana, zająć jego miejsce i zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.  
\- Castiel – Sam pochylił się naprzód, opierając się rękami o biurko i patrząc na niego z pełną mocą. – Zeszły tydzień był zły. Jeśli Dean ponownie znajdzie się na ringu z tym gościem, to martwię się, że to…  
\- Go zabije?  
Sam kiwnął głową.  
Castiel westchnął zrezygnowany i potarł sobie twarz.  
\- Co muszę zrobić?

Szatnie w ROZPRUWACZACH były zimne, wilgotne i śmierdziały potem z domieszką metalicznej nuty krwi. Castiel siedział na długiej drewnianej ławce i owijał sobie knykcie taśmą, którą przyniósł mu Sam. W żołądku skręcało go z niepokoju, częściowo o własne niebezpieczeństwo, ale głównie w oczekiwaniu na reakcję Deana. Mężczyzna nie będzie szczęśliwy, gdy odkryje prawdę, tego Castiel był pewien. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Dwan zrozumie, czemu on zgodził się to zrobić.  
\- Jak się masz? – zapytał Sam. Wprowadził Castiela potajemnie przez tył. Bela wręczyła mu niewielki formularz do wypełnienia i podpisania, który, zasadniczo biorąc, oznaczał, że ROZPRUWACZE nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności za żadne obrażenia, jakich Castiel mógł się nabawić. Musiał przyznać, że zawahał się, kiedy czytał ustęp na temat „ran śmiertelnych”.  
Bela i Sam byli jedynymi pracownikami, jakich Castiel naprawdę zobaczył. Spodziewał się, że ujrzy innych wojowników tłoczących się w tym miejscu.  
\- Zdenerwowany – wyznał Castiel. W co też się wpakował? Wciągnął wargi do wnętrza ust i wypuścił zgromadzone w płucach powietrze, zerkając na Sama z ławki. – Gdzie jest Dean?  
\- Prawdopodobnie przy barze. Przed walką lubi wypić drinka.  
Było czymś pocieszającym wiedzieć, że Dean był w pobliżu Castiela, nawet, jeśli tamten nie miał o tym pojęcia.  
\- Jeszcze nie zmieniałeś nazwisk?  
\- Myślę, że Bela robi to teraz – powiedział Sam. Wsadził ręce w kieszenie. – Słuchaj, Castiel… dzięki. Za to, że to robisz. Wiem, że nie jest to coś, na czym się znasz…  
Castiel posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.  
\- Okej – powiedział Sam, śmiejąc się lekko – ZDECYDOWANIE się na tym nie znasz. Nie musiałeś tego robić, ale cieszę się, że zrobiłeś.  
\- Zawsze pomogę tobie i twemu bratu – powiedział szczerze Castiel. – Dean stał się dla mnie kimś bardzo ważnym.  
Sam uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tak… zauważyłem.  
\- W porządku… twoje nazwisko widnieje na tablicy – powiedziała Bela, wchodząc do szatni z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. – Dean nie przeszarżował przez tłum, zatem zgaduję, że jeszcze tego nie widział. – Spojrzała wprost na Castiela i mężczyzna przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że zamierzała mu podziękować. – Lepiej tego nie schrzań – powiedziała; najwyraźniej się pomylił. – Tylko uderzenia. Żadnego łamania kości, drapania, robienia otarć, skalpowania, wyłupywania oczu i rozdzierania. Wyłącznie ciosy i kopnięcia – wyjaśniła. – I trzymaj tak do 10 minut. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy pomyślisz, że możesz to ciągnąć dłużej, nie masz doświadczenia i prawdopodobnie to zjebiesz. Wytrzymaj do 10 minut – powtórzyła. – Buru pośle ci haka w 7 minucie meczu i wtedy lecisz na deski. Przytrzyma cię tam dopóty, dopóki nie skończy się czas. Jasne?  
Łamanie kości? Drapanie? SKALPOWANIE? Castiel mógł tylko dziękować niebiosom, że nie zamierzał uczestniczyć w prawdziwej walce SL. Zmusił się do odpowiedzi, przełykając gulę w gardle.  
\- Tak sądzę – odparł. – A Buru to…?  
\- Twój przeciwnik – powiedziała Bela. – Lubi się nazywać Buruburu. – Kiwnęła głową w stronę jego czarnych butów bokserskich oraz długich czarnych spodenek z zielonym paskiem po bokach. – Jesteś trochę słabowity, ale masz lepszą rzeźbę mięśni, niż sądziłam, że będziesz miał. W ten sposób wszystko wyda się bardziej wiarygodne.  
Castiel zapanował nad chęcią rzucenia sarkastyczną odpowiedzią. Nie dbał o to, co ONA myślała. Robił to dla Deana i Sama.  
Chudy blondyn otwarł drzwi, stając w progu.  
\- Bela? On już tu jest – powiedział i wybiegł znowu.  
\- To jest to – powiedziała Bela. – PROSZĘ, spróbuj nie spierdolić.  
Castiel podniósł się, a w żołądku czuł wijące się węże. Lepiej by było, gdyby go poprosiła o niewymiotowanie na ringu.

Kiedy szedł za Belą i Samem do głównej części ROZPRUWACZY, jakimś sposobem zdołał zapomnieć o tym, jak wielka była widownia i jak głośno było w środku. Muzyka ostro wibrowała mu w piersi. Ring był oświetlony na środku, pusty, wymyty z krwi i czekał na Castiela. To było przerażające. Zerknął na Sama, szukając odrobiny pocieszenia, ale uwaga Sama skupiała się na czym innym, kiedy przeczesywał tłum.  
\- Do tej chwili Dean musiał się już dowiedzieć – powiedział Sam, przekrzykując głośną muzykę.   
\- Idź go znajdź i powstrzymaj – zarządziła Bela. – Będzie próbował dostać się na ring.  
Kiwnąwszy głową Sam zaczął się przeciskać przez rój ludzi, a Bela pociągnęła Castiela w stronę ringu. Schody prowadzące do wejścia do klatki nadawały się dla olbrzyma, kolano miał na wysokości brzucha, kiedy po nich wchodził.  
Gdy dotarł na górę, zerknął przez ramię, spodziewając się ujrzeć Belę za sobą, ale ona już się oddalała, zostawiając go tam samego. Nie miał pewności, co robić. Było mu trudno zwyczajnie z powodu ilości ludzi i gorących świateł wymierzonych w niego. A potem ręka klepnęła go w ramię. Podskoczył i odwrócił się w stronę uśmiechniętej twarzy.  
\- Novak, tak?  
\- T-tak?  
\- Słodziutko. Jestem Ash – powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając rękę. – Miło cię poznać. Jestem zapowiadaczem.  
Castiel ostrożnie ujął dłoń.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, co robić…  
\- Spoko. Bela mi wyjaśniła. Stań w tamtym narożniku i wyglądaj przerażająco. Mógłbyś się też trochę porozciągać. – Mrugnął. – Żeby to wyglądało realnie.  
Z czoła Castiela już skapywał pot.  
\- To… to będzie krótko. Prawda?  
\- Och, tak, wyluzuj, chłopie. Buru wie, żeby cię nie rozrywać na strzępy. Będzie luzik.  
Castiel naprawdę nie umiał dostrzec żadnego „luźnego” aspektu swojej sytuacji. Szedł właśnie do narożnika ringu, kiedy nieznacznie sprężysta powierzchnia zadygotała. Przerażenie zwinęło mu się w dole brzucha. Odwrócił się i jego wzrok spoczął na największym, najszerszym i najbardziej łysym mężczyźnie, jakiego Castiel w życiu widział. Był przynajmniej dwa razy cięższy od niego i o dobrych kilka cali wyższy.  
Drzwi klatki zamknęły się, oznajmiając potworną ostateczność. Dla zachowania pozorów Ash zamknął drzwi na zasuwę i na klucz. Była to tylko sztuczka dla tłumu – uwielbiali to – ale ciało Castiela zadrżało od następnej fali strachu.  
\- JAKO NASTĘPNYCH MAMY TU DEBIUTUJĄCEGO NOVAKA KONTRA WASZ MISTRZ, BURUBURU! – wrzasnął Ash do mikrofonu.  
Wrzaski i tupot stóp na moment zagłuszyły muzykę. Castiel ściągnął brwi.  
Jego przeciwnik zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, robiąc dłonią kpiący gest. W ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie znalezienia pocieszenia Castiel spróbował odnaleźć Deana w morzu obcych twarzy. Przebiegł wzrokiem po widowni i znalazł go, niczym przyciągany magnesem.  
Znajdował się blisko środka, przytrzymywany przez Sama i mężczyznę w czapeczce, którego Castiel nie rozpoznawał. Dean walczył zajadle, odpychając ich gwałtownie tylko po to, aby znowu zostać powstrzymanym, ale wtedy pochwycił wzrok Castiela i na chwilę przestał się ruszać. W jego oczach widniał wyłącznie gniew i Castiel praktycznie się od tego zwinął.  
\- JESTEŚCIE GOTOWI?!  
Castiel popatrzył na Asha, a potem na Buruburu.  
\- PYTAŁEM, CZY JESTEŚCIE GOTOWI?!  
Tłum wrzasnął, a bicie dzwonu nad klatką oznajmiło początek walki.


	12. Chapter 12

Mógł to zrobić. Dziesięć minut to nie było dużo. To był krótki okres czasu. Sześćdziesiąt sekund w minucie, sześćset w dziesięciu. Patrząc na szerszy obraz, sześćset sekund to było nic. A co to było, cios czy kopnięcie lub dwa? Castiel mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Nie był całkowitym słabeuszem. Jasne, nigdy nikogo celowo nie uderzył ani nie został uderzony, ale nie o to tu chodziło. Nic mu nie będzie. To nie tak, że istniała szansa, iż w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut miał umrzeć. Nie było powodów do zmartwienia. Żadnych.  
Oczywiście, tak było, zanim mięsista pięść Buru pierwszy raz wylądowała Castielowi na policzku. Dzięki temu ciosowi nauczył się dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze: ciosy w twarz były w rzeczywistości o wiele boleśniejsze, niż kazała w to wierzyć telewizja czy filmy. A po drugie: nie był już taki pewien, że wytrzyma minutę zadawania takich ciosów, a co dopiero siedem.  
Ciężar idący za ciosem odrzucił Castiela w tył. Znalazł się na podłodze, zanim w ogóle zdołał pojąć, co się stało. Twarz miał zachlapaną krwią; czuł ją na swoich ustach i spływającą mu po policzku. Na lewo od niego jego przeciwnik wymachiwał ramionami, podpuszczając wrzeszczący tłum, i Castiel uświadomił sobie nagle, że Buru dawał mu możliwość podniesienia się. Gdyby leżał dłużej, niż dziesięć sekund, byłoby po walce. Castiel odsunął od siebie chęć zrobienia dokładnie tego i podniósł się z wysiłkiem, przedramieniem wycierając krew z twarzy.  
Buru spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, szczerząc zęby i ukazując dziąsła. Rzucił się na niego, odsłaniając zęby i wytrzeszczając oczy, a Castiel umknął mu z drogi, czując się mniej jak uczestnik, a bardziej jak mysz uwięziona w klatce z kotem. Buru ponownie rzucił się w jego stronę, ale Castiel w ostatniej chwili zdołał odskoczyć. Powtórzyli to jeszcze kilka razy i lekarz zaczął mieć nadzieję, że przetrwa ten mecz dzięki unikom, kiedy skądś wyskoczyła gruba noga i złapała go w pół. Walnął o klatkę, aż pręty zagrzechotały, i Buru już był przy nim. Swoją dłonią o rozmiarach talerza złapał Castiela za gardło, a drugą zwinął w pięść.  
Na sekundy przed ciosem Castiel zacisnął powieki. Bardziej usłyszał niż poczuł chrupnięcie w nosie. Buru atakował go bezlitośnie, wciąż bijąc go w twarz swoją zakrwawioną pięścią w rozmiarze pałki, a dłoń na gardle zaciskała się po każdym ciosie coraz bardziej.  
Castiel usiłował się wyrwać, ale, jak już dowiedział się przy Deanie, uścisk wojownika był jak żelazo, nie do ruszenia i nie do przerwania. Jego palce bezskutecznie obsunęły się po ręce Buru. Kopał, ale bezskutecznie. Krew zapychała mu usta i nos. Czuł jej zapach i smak, miedziany, skręcający w żołądku smród.  
Ciosy ciągnęły się dalej i Castiel zaczął połykać krew. Bolało go bardzo, ale krew była gorsza. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to będzie gorsze, ale było. Ledwo mógł oddychać. Jego rany otwierały się i zamykały, wyrzucając więcej krwi, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu stracił. Trwała już czwarta minuta meczu i Castiel miał nadzieję zemdleć, a wiedział o czasie tylko dlatego, że Ash poczuł ochotę skomentować to czterominutowe okładanie.  
\- Całkiem imponujące, ludziska, jeśli by mnie spytać. Cztery minuty i Novak wciąż jest przytomny…  
Ciało SL Castiela nie pozwalało mu na utratę przytomności. Przywierało do niej, zmuszając lekarza do doświadczenia każdego niszczycielskiego ciosu od nowa, a każdy z nich był równie bolesny, co pierwszy. Ciało SL nie zwykło tępieć z bólu.  
Ale wtedy, gwałtownie i bez ostrzeżenia, ciosy ustały. Castiel wykaszlał krew, którą wciągnął, i odetchnął. Otwarł oczy, a Buruburu gapił się na niego, uśmiechając się w ten szarpiący nerwy sposób. Pochylił się, zbliżając usta do ucha Castiela, tak, jak Dean często to robił, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończyły.  
\- Lubię strach… - powiedział – a ty nim CUCHNIESZ. - Przerwa w walce sprawiła, że tłum zaczął buczeć. Niezależnie od tego Buru mówił tak spokojnie, jakby Castiel nie kopał go i nie uderzał. – Widziałem cię tu przedtem – śmierdział odrażająco, niezmywanym od miesiąca potem i fastfoodem. Castielowi ścisnął się żołądek. – Widziałem cię. Całującego Winchestera. I… coś ci powiem… - oślizgły, zimny język polizał go po uchu, a dłoń zsunęła się z gardła i złapała go za tyłek. – Jeśli mi wyliżesz, to obiecuję, że przy następnym pojedynku z twoim żałosnym chłopakiem nie urwę mu fiuta – wyszczerzył się Buru, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Co ty na to?  
Wydawało się, że ktoś coś przełączył. Castiel poczuł gniew w żyłach niczym płomień pochłaniający benzynę. Używszy wolnej już szyi na swoją korzyść Castiel walnął Buru głową w głowę tak mocno, jak zdołał, czyli chyba całkiem silnie, ponieważ jego przeciwnik zatoczył się w tył. Myśląc szybko, Castiel wystawił nogę. Zahaczył nią o kostkę Buru i przewrócił go. Kiedy mężczyzna padł na posadzkę, ring się zatrząsł. Castiel skoczył na niego, siadając okrakiem na jego potężnej piersi, i uniósł pięść, aby uderzyć, ale zanim zdołał go dotknąć, Buru uderzył dłonią w jego knykcie, zatrzymując go, i posłał mu uśmieszek.  
\- Wolałem, kiedy trzęsłeś się ze strachu.  
\- Jeśli skrzywdzisz Deana, to cię zabiję – warknął Castiel.  
\- Chciałbym cię zobaczyć, jak-  
Castiel wbił lewą pięść w gardło Buru. Przeciwnik wytrzeszczył oczy i uniósł dłonie do własnej szyi, drapiąc palcami w ukrywanym bólu.  
\- Uszkodziłem ci tchawicę i struny głosowe. Nie wyleczą się prawidłowo bez pomocy lekarskiej. Jeśli ponownie uderzę cię w to samo miejsce, to się udusisz. Zakończ tę walkę teraz, zanim zrobi się gorzej.  
Castiel nie spodziewał się po nim poddania, kiedy więc Ash zaczął dziesięciosekundowe odliczanie, wziął się w garść i Buru rzucił nim przez ring. Zatoczył się na pręty, ale podniósł się szybko, kiedy Buru ruszył w jego stronę. Przeciwnik chrząkał i warczał, rozciągając usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Jednak najwyraźniej atak Castiela odniósł pożądany efekt: Buru nie mógł mówić. Jego struny głosowe rozdarły się i naprawiły, ale w uszkodzony sposób.  
Castiel próbował zrobić unik, ale ruchem szybszym, niż uważał za możliwe, grube jak konar ramię Buru wyskoczyło do przodu i dłoń złapała Castiela za krótkie włosy, ciągnąc go w tył. Drugą rękę przeciwnik wsadził Castielowi w usta, łapiąc palcami za dolne zęby i wpychając kciuk w miękkie ciało pod szczęką. Wyobrażone obrazy Deana tracącego połowę twarzy pojawiły mu się w głowie i Castiel zaczął panikować. Panikował tak strasznie, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Zamarł ze strachu.  
Buru powoli rozciągnął mu usta. Rozciągał je coraz bardziej, aż coś chrupnęło i Castiel krzyknął, czując rozpaczliwe pragnienie ucieczki. Kąciki ust zaczęły mu się rozdzierać. Ból nie przypominał niczego, co w życiu doświadczył. Zalewał mu ciało, paraliżował go. Z ran tryskała krew. Czuł, jak skapywała mu na pierś, gorąca, a potem szybko stygnąca. Ciało rozerwało się i Castiel wrzasnął.  
Poprzez dudnienie w uszach usłyszał odległe „DEAN, NIE!” i coś ciężko wbiło się w jego bok. Palce zniknęły z ust Castiela, dając jego policzkom i szczęce okazję do leczenia. Padłszy na ręce i kolana, Castiel oddychał głęboko. Czuł zawroty głowy. Było mu niedobrze. Był jak skamieniały i prawie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Próbował się pozbierać, zmusić się do powolnego oddychania.  
\- DEAN!  
Castiel poderwał głowę. Nie była to iluzja, jak mu się wydawało. Dean naprawdę BYŁ na ringu. Walił Buru w twarz obiema pięściami, podczas gdy Sam usiłował go odciągnąć.  
\- TY POJEBAŃCU! – wrzasnął Dean. – WYDRĘ CI, KURWA, SERCE, TY KUPO… - wstał i nadepnął Buru na twarz. Sam złapał go w talii i z wysiłkiem szarpnął do tyłu, przewracając się przy okazji. Na ring weszło dwóch krzepkich mężczyzn i zmusiło ich do rozdzielenia się. Tłum szalał.  
\- Więęęęc… - zawołał Ash do mikrofonu. – Myślę, że czas na kolejną walkę.

\- Coś ty, do diabła, myślał?!  
\- Dean, uspokój się-  
\- To jest KUPA GÓWNA!  
\- Winchester, kurwa, o pół tonu ciszej.  
\- NIE! Posłałaś mojego pieprzonego chłopaka na ring i chcesz, żebym się USPOKOIŁ?! On mógł umrzeć!  
\- Miała mu się nie stać krzywda-  
\- Ale się STAŁA, ty głupizno!  
\- Ale nic mu nie jest!  
\- On jest, kurwa, W SZOKU!  
Z ławki w szatni Castiel w milczeniu przyglądał się kłótni pomiędzy Samem, Belą a Deanem. Wiedział, że następstwa byłyby poważne, ale Dean się całkowicie wściekł. Castiel na pewno nie czekał z utęsknieniem na składanie wyjaśnień.  
\- On jest lekarzem, Sam! Nie wojownikiem! Jak, kurwa, mogłeś być taki głupi?!  
\- Zrobiłem to, by cię ratować!  
\- Nie, zrobiłeś to, by ratować siebie! Naraziłeś Casa na niebezpieczeństwo i zrobiłeś to za moimi plecami.  
\- Dean-  
\- Zabieram go do domu – Dean spojrzał ostro na Belę. – Lepiej, kurwa, żeby dostał pieniądze za ten mecz.  
Bela przewróciła oczami.  
\- Tak – westchnęła. – Dostanie.  
\- Dean, zaczekaj.  
\- Sam, kurwa, cofnij się. Nie chcę nawet na ciebie patrzeć – warknął Dean. Złapał Castiela za rękę i podniósł. – Wychodzimy – powiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Castiel podreptał po swoje ubrania. Poszedł za Deanem wciąż w stroju do walki i pokryty krwią.

Podróż do domu upływała w napięciu. Castiel ostrożnie wspomniał, że miał własny samochód, ale Dean otwarł drzwi pasażera w Impali i warknął „wsiadaj”, nie zostawiając Castielowi okazji do nieposłuszeństwa.   
Ciężkie krople deszczu rozbryzgiwały się na przedniej szybie, wypełniając panującą ciszę naturalnym bębnieniem. Castiel patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Deana. Jechali przez opuszczone, nocne ulice w stronę domu lekarza. Castiel zastanawiał się, co się stanie, kiedy już tam dojadą, czy Dean pozwoli mu odejść nie rozmawiając czy też nie domagając się odpowiedzi. Trochę to ironiczne. Nastąpiła zamiana ról i tera to Castiel nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.  
Byli milę od domu, kiedy Dean się wreszcie odezwał.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego – powiedział cicho – to będzie koniec. Nie obchodzi cię, jakie gówniane powody wcisnął ci Sam, by cię do tego skłonić. Zrób to jeszcze raz, a ja odchodzę.  
Castiel rozchylił usta.  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Słyszałeś mnie – powiedział Dean, gapiąc się na drogę i na wycieraczki, kiwające się w obie strony.  
\- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać, jakbym był jakimś-  
\- Cas, kurwa, poszedłeś na ring. Czy ja nie jestem wystarczająco dobrym powodem, by tego nie robić? Czy nie jestem chodzącym przykładem tego, że tak się nie robi?! Powiedziałem ci, jakie to było brutalne, jakie niebezpieczne, a ty i tak to zrobiłeś.  
\- Dean – powiedział zirytowany Castiel – zachowujesz się, jakbym wszedł w to dla zabawy! Zrobiłem to dla ciebie!  
\- Naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo. Cas, to mi, kurwa, nie wyrządza żadnej przysługi.  
\- Ocaliłem cię i twojego brata, ty samolubny chuju!  
\- Ocaliłeś mnie? – spytał niedowierzająco Dean. – Ty mnie nie OCALIŁEŚ! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? NIE POTRZEBUJĘ POMOCY!  
Castiel zgrzytnął zębami.  
\- Zatrzymaj samochód. – Jego gniew bulgotał w nim niczym lawa w wulkanie.  
\- Co?  
\- Zatrzymaj samochód. Chcę iść pieszo do domu.  
\- Nie!  
Castiel otwarł drzwi, zmuszając Deana do ostrego hamowania, i Impala zatrzymała się, a Castiel wysiadł.  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie? Na zewnątrz, kurwa, wieje monsun!  
\- Mówię, a to się nazywa tajfun! – wrzasnął Castiel, trzaskając drzwiami i maszerując drogą. Wiatr przybrał na sile i lekarz musiał opuścić głowę i skrzyżować ramiona na piersi z powodu deszczu bijącego mu w twarz.  
\- Cas!  
Castiel zignorował go i szedł dalej. Nie był nawet pewien, czy maszerował w dobrym kierunku.  
\- Cas!  
Walczył dla Deana. Cierpiał dla Deana. Wszystko, co tej nocy zrobił, zrobił dla Deana, a on rzucił mu to w twarz.  
\- Cas, zaczekaj, proszę.  
Na ramieniu spoczęła mu ciepła dłoń i Castiel przystanął. Było mu zimno, był zmęczony i zdenerwowany. Spojrzał na Deana, w jego łagodne oczy, a Dean odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Deszcz padał gwałtownie, zmywając z ciała Castiela pot i zaschniętą krew oraz ujawniając bladą skórę pod spodem. Dean był przemoczony do nitki, koszulka przywierała mu do piersi, pociemniała od ulewy.  
\- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie – powiedział Castiel, a łzy szczypały go w oczy.   
Dean pogładził go po ramieniu, oddychając nierówno.  
\- Wiem… wiem, że tak było.  
\- Nie możesz mi mówić, że mam cię nie ochraniać.  
\- W-wiem – odparł Dean, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Zawsze będę chciał cię bronić.  
Dean przetarł sobie twarz i objął Castiela. Miał ciepłe, zapraszające ciało i lekarz wtopił się w nie.  
\- Byłem przerażony, Cas. Nie mogłem… patrzeć, jak cię krzywdził… to była tortura – wydyszał wojownik. – Kurewska tortura.  
\- Przepraszam – szepnął Castiel.  
\- Ja też przepraszam.  
Obejmowali się nawzajem, podczas gdy deszcz walił w nich obu. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że ciepło ciała Deana nie wystarczy, by zapobiec dreszczom Castiela.  
\- Możemy już jechać do domu?  
\- Tak, kurwa. Zamarzam.


	13. Chapter 13

Po długim prysznicu Castiel wrócił do salonu w wygodnych, miękkich ciuchach i zastał Deana gapiącego się ze zmarszczonym czołem na telewizor. Usiadł obok niego i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Wyglądasz bardzo poważnie – skomentował.  
\- Cas, potrzebny ci nowy telewizor.  
Castiel zawinął nogi pod siebie, uginając kolana i zwijając się przy boku Deana.  
\- Z tym, który mam, nic złego się nie dzieje – odparł, przeciągając palcem po gumce czarnych bokserek wojownika; dżinsy i koszulka Deana toczyły się w suszarce. Mężczyzna miał na sobie jedynie bieliznę i można było bezpiecznie stwierdzić, że widok jego klatki piersiowej oraz mięśni brzucha był bardzo rozpraszający.  
\- Nic złe- dobra, zapomnijmy na chwilę o tym, że prawdopodobnie potrzeba by helikoptera, by to coś stąd wyciągnąć, gdyby kiedykolwiek na ciebie spadło; Cas, on ma szklany ekran. Co jeszcze w dzisiejszych czasach ma szklany ekran?  
\- Ten ma – zamruczał Castiel. Nie zwracał na to nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Zbyt zajmowało go skupianie się na cienkim pasku włosów poniżej pępka Deana, który znikał mu pod bielizną. Castiel leniwie okrążał palcem pępek chłopaka.  
\- Tak, zauważyłem – powiedział Dean. – Obraz jest zjebany. Nie wiem nawet, co oglądam.  
\- Więc będziemy musieli znaleźć inne źródło rozrywki – mruknął Castiel, wsuwając palce w bokserki Deana, ale powstrzymała go dłoń na nadgarstku. Castiel uniósł wzrok i dostrzegł, że Dean odwzajemniał to spojrzenie. Była w nim intensywność, od której zapierało mu dech w gardle i odbierało głos.  
Dean oblizał się, na ułamek sekundy zerkając na usta Castiela, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie. Po tym jednym pocałunku temperatura Castiela podskoczyła do rekordowego poziomu.   
Ciężar ciała Deana ciągnął go do tyłu, dopóki Castiel nie padł plecami na głębokie, zapraszające poduszki sofy. Objął Deana rękami i nogami i przyciągnął bliżej.  
Całowali się głęboko i leniwie, badawczo błądząc po sobie rękami, i Castiel jeszcze raz miał okazję doświadczyć, jak bardzo Dean pragnął dotykać i być dotykanym. Jego łagodne dłonie wręcz z szacunkiem śledziły jasną skórę lekarza. Zniknęły mu pod koszulką, pocierając sutki i usztywniając je. Ścisnęły go w talii, wsunęły się w jego spodnie i objęły tyłek.  
Zaczęli ciężko oddychać, a to, co rozpoczęło się jako powolne kołysanie ich splątanych ciał, przeszło w coś dużo bardziej pilnego i rozgorączkowanego.  
Niezdarne, zdesperowane dłonie ściągnęły Castielowi spodnie na uda, ale powietrze między nimi oboma było za ciepłe, by odczuć to jako stratę. Castiel spojrzał w dół w samą porę, by ujrzeć, jak Dean zrzucił bokserki. Jego fiut był długi, twardy i lśnił na czubku, a Castiel sapnął z zaskoczenia i żądzy, gdy Dean poruszył biodrami i ich erekcje się dotknęły.  
W miejscu styku skóry ze skórą było gorąco, ślisko i lepko. Dean krótko i urywanie oddychał Castielowi w szyję i przywierali do siebie, stapiali się razem; rozkosz narastała zbyt szybko, by w ogóle myśleć o przerywaniu.  
Castiel unosił biodra po każdym pchnięciu Deana, którego dłonie na jego pośladkach pchały go w dół. Orgazm narastał w nim szybko, niczym fala mająca runąć na brzeg. Dyszał Deanowi w ramię i jęczał, gdy wojownik zachowywał się szczególnie szorstko. A wtedy, w chwili, kiedy Castiel osiągnął szczyt i gotów był się z niego stoczyć, Dean wbił zęby głęboko w jego szyję i ten ostry, szokujący ból pchnął go w orgazm tak silny, że całe ciało mu zadygotało. Nasienie rozchlapało się między ich ciałami. Castiel niemal był nieświadom stęknięcia Deana i podwójnej ilości spermy sklejającej razem ich ciała. Był na takim haju, że czuł od tego zawroty głowy. W ustach mu zaschło od ostrego dyszenia i nie mógł – nie chciał – się ruszyć.  
Wreszcie Dean podniósł głowę i oparł się na łokciach, gapiąc się w dół na wciąż nie mogącego złapać tchu Castiela.  
Lekarz zerknął na krew rozsmarowaną na ustach wojownika.  
\- Ugryzłeś mnie – wydyszał. – Jeszcze nikt mnie nigdy nie ugryzł.  
Dean uśmiechnął się sennie i zarazem flirciarsko.  
\- Ale podobało ci się to, prawda?  
Castiel szybko kiwnął głową, a Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zlazł z lekarza i obaj wytarli się w kuchni. Dean założył swoje świeżo wysuszone ubrania i padli z powrotem na kanapę przed telewizorem, całując się.  
Castiel przedrzemał na chwilę w cieple ramion Deana, próbując się pozbyć choć odrobiny zmęczenia po wypełnionym adrenaliną dniu. Kiedy się ocknął po nieokreślonej ilości czasu, zdziwiony zauważył, że Dean gapił się na niego z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Castiel ochrypłym od snu głosem. Dotknął szczęki Deana, która natychmiast odsunęła się od jego palców.  
\- Po prostu myślę – odparł mężczyzna.  
Castiel poczuł się, jakby tonął, i nie był pewien, dlaczego.  
\- O czym?  
\- Ze mną też się tak działo – mruknął Dean. Splótł palce z palcami Castiela i złożył sobie ich ręce na brzuchu.  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Działo się co?  
\- Ból – powiedział. – Strach. Robiłem się od tego napalony. Chciałem pozbyć się tej energii rżnięciem – spojrzał kolejno w oba oczy Castiela, jakby czegoś szukając. – To zostaje w środku – powiedział. – Masz wrażenie, że wybuchniesz, jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobisz. Z całym tym gniewem i bólem zamkniętym w środku bez możliwości uwolnienia.  
Czy Dean czekał na załamanie nerwowe z jego strony? Walka odcisnęła na Castielu swoje piętno, co do tego nie było wątpliwości, ale nie znajdował się na ringu nawet w przybliżeniu wystarczająco długo, aby efekt miał być trwały.   
\- Nic mi nie jest, Dean – zapewnił.  
Dean zmusił się do śmiechu, kiwając głową i patrząc na ich splecione dłonie.  
\- Też tak mówiłem.  
\- Naprawdę – nalegał Castiel. – Jeśli się martwisz, że mogę się załamać, to odpręż się, czuję się doskonale.  
Dean westchnął i przeciągnął sobie dłonią po włosach.   
\- Nieważne. Po prostu… po prostu obiecaj mi jedno. Obiecaj, że już nigdy nie będziesz walczył na ringu. Rozumiem, że chcesz pomóc, naprawdę, i… tak, jeśli jestem umierający albo martwy – grymas Castiela się pogłębił – to wtedy mi pomóż, ale nie walcz dla mnie. Nie walcz na ringu. – Jego piękne zielone oczy spojrzały w oczy Castiela. – Obiecaj mi, Cas.  
W obliczu wyraźnego zatroskania Deana było niemal niemożliwością mu odmówić, a mimo to… chociaż Castiel otwarł usta, aby przysięgnąć, że tego nie zrobi, to w głowie nadal utrzymywały mu się wątpliwości, instynktownie zadawane pytanie: czy dla ratowania Deana zrobiłby to wszystko jeszcze raz? Oczywiście, że tak.  
Castiel zamknął usta i zacisnął je w wąską linię. Gapili się na siebie i powoli, w miarę jak cisza się przeciągała i stało się jasne, że lekarz nie zamierzał spełnić jego prośby, twarz Deana poważniała. Wojownik puścił dłoń Castiela, szorstko rozdzielając palce, i usiadł, opierając się łokciami na kolanach. Castiel widział tylko jego profil, ale z tego, co zauważał, Dean nie był szczęśliwy.  
\- Nie obiecasz? Nie dasz mi tego? – spytał Dean z goryczą.  
\- Nie żałuję dzisiejszego wieczoru i zrobię to jeszcze raz, jeśli dzięki temu będziesz bezpieczny.  
\- Więc nie liczy się to, czego chcę?  
\- Nie, jeśli w grę wchodzi twoje życie – Castiel patrzył, jak poruszały się mięśnie w ramionach, plecach i barkach Deana, jak nieustannie się napinały i rozluźniały, jakby mężczyzna usiłował zachować spokój. – Czy to takie straszne, że chcę, abyś był bezpieczny? – spytał lekarz.  
Dean wstał na tyle szybko, by Castiela zaskoczyć.  
\- A czy to takie złe, że ja również pragnę twojego bezpieczeństwa? – upomniał się Dean, gapiąc się na niego. – Kurwa, Cas. Czy ja proszę o zbyt wiele? Poważnie? Bo z mojego punktu widzenia to powinno być gwarantowane.  
\- Dean! – krzyknął Castiel, wciąż chwiejąc się po nagłej zmianie atmosfery. – Co wieczór rozrywasz się na ringu na strzępy i oczekujesz, że to zaakceptuję-  
\- Robię to, bo mam po temu dobry powód! – wrzasnął Dean.  
\- A ja nie miałem? – spytał zszokowany Castiel. – Co jest z tobą nie tak? Nie uważasz, że twoje życie jest czymś wartym ratowania?  
Gniew w oczach Deana zgasł. Mężczyzna zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Dean? – spytał miękko Castiel. – Czy tak jest?  
Brak odpowiedzi sprawił, że żołądek Castiela powiązał się w nieznośne supły, a potem zaświtała mu potworna świadomość, niczym powoli wstające słońce przeganiające ciemność. Dean z pewnością nie uważał, że zasługiwał na bezlitosne ataki dzień po dniu.  
Dean zerwał kurtkę z oparcia krzesła i ruszył do drzwi, ale Castiel go zatrzymał.  
\- Proszę, nie wychodź – błagał, stając przed nim, ale Dean nie chciał mu spojrzeć w oczy. Gapił się na drzwi ponad ramieniem lekarza. – Proszę. – Nie wiedząc, co robić, Castiel położył wojownikowi dłoń na piersi. – Musimy o tym porozmawiać.  
Dean spojrzał na niego pospiesznie.  
\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać – wyminął Castiela i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Miejscem pracy Gabriela był wielki sklep z elektroniką po wschodniej stronie miasta, zwany TECH TOCK, przez Gabriela zwany pieszczotliwie TECH COCK. Zdołał utrzymać się w pracy przez ponad dwa lata, co robiło wrażenie, skoro większość jego pracodawców uważała jego osobowość za w najlepszym wypadku nieco wymagającą.  
Castiel przeszedł przez podwójne drzwi i zauważył go natychmiast, przycupniętego na ladzie przy kasach i wcinającego M&Msy.  
\- Cassie! – zanucił mężczyzna, gdy tylko Castiel się ujawnił. – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Myślałem, że chciałeś, abym cię odebrał?  
\- Ochhh, nie, Sammy mnie później podwiezie. – Gabriel poruszył brwiami. – Dosłownie. Nie pamiętasz? Wczoraj ci mówiłem.  
Castiel westchnął, kiwnąwszy głową.  
\- Tak… musiałem zapomnieć… - wymamrotał.  
Gabriel przyjrzał mu się krytycznie i przechylił głowę, w nieregularnych odstępach czasu pożerając kolejne M&Msy.  
\- W porządku z tobą?  
\- Tak… - Castiel ściągnął brwi. – Nie.  
\- O co chodzi, amigo?  
\- Dean i ja… pokłóciliśmy się.  
Gabriel przestał jeść i opuścił torebkę.  
\- Sądząc po twoim wyrazie twarzy nie chodziło o to, czyj fiut jest większy.  
Castiel zignorował żart.   
\- Rozmawiałeś dzisiaj z Samem?  
\- Nie, czemu?  
\- Nie wiesz, co się stało wczoraj wieczorem?  
Gabriel potrząsnął głową i Castiel zaczął wtajemniczać go w wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu. Zająknął się na co krwawszych fragmentach.  
\- Czyś ty, kurwa, ZWARIOWAŁ?! – wykrzyknął Gabriel, kiedy Castiel przestał opowiadać. – Masz szczęście, że żyjesz!  
Castiel poczuł w piersi ostre ukłucie irytacji.  
\- Zrobiłem to dla twojego chłopaka. Myślałem, że będziesz trochę bardziej wdzięczny.  
\- JESTEM wdzięczny, trzeba było mieć jaja, żeby zrobić to, co zrobiłeś, ale i tak nie powinieneś był tego robić.  
\- To było jedyne wyjście.  
\- Powinieneś był wymyślić co innego, a Sam nie miał racji, w ogóle cię o to prosząc. Deano ma prawo się wkurzać.  
Castiel miał nadzieję, że Gabriel – nieważne, jak niedojrzale to brzmiało – będzie po jego stronie, ale ten okazał się być temu przeciwny równie mocno, co Dean. To nie miało sensu. Dzięki niemu nikt nie siedział w więzieniu czy stał przed plutonem egzekucyjnym Pellegrino.  
Po chwili ciszy Gabriel zarechotał.  
\- Walki w klatkach. – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie wiedziałem, że możesz być takim gnojkiem – wysypał sobie resztę zawartości torebki do ust.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Jaka szkoda, że Dean nie jest pod takim wrażeniem, jak ty.  
\- Czy to dlatego się poprztykaliście? Bo jesteś większym gnojkiem, niż on? – spytał Gabriel, zgniatając pustą torebkę i beztrosko wyrzucając przez ramię. Castiel czasami zazdrościł mu jego zdolności do bycia tak zmanierowanym. Problemy zdawały się spływać po Gabrielu niczym woda po kaczce.  
\- Nie do końca – powiedział Castiel. – Jeśli mnie nie potrzebujesz, to się zbieram. Późnym wieczorem mam wizytę w gabinecie. – Becky umówiła spotkanie z „panem Iks” o 20.30. Fałszywe nazwisko dało mu wrażenie, że miało to coś wspólnego z Crowleyem i jego gangiem.  
\- Jasne, słodziaczku – powiedział Gabriel. – Z tobą i Deano wszystko będzie dobrze, wiesz – dodał, kiedy Castiel już miał wychodzić.  
\- Wydajesz się być bardzo tego pewny – powiedział Castiel, uśmiechając się pod wpływem próby przyjaciela pocieszenia go.  
\- Oczywiście, że jestem.  
\- A czemu to?  
\- Bo on cię kocha.  
Castielowi drgnął żołądek tak, jakby lekarz właśnie skoczył z wysokiego budynku. Na policzkach wykwitł mu ognisty rumieniec.  
\- J-jak… Naprawdę?  
Gabriel przewrócił oczami.  
\- Uch… Jak możesz być tak ŚLEPY? W każdym razie – zanucił – mam robotę do wykonania, więc do widzenia!  
\- Ty nigdy nie pracujesz! – zawołał Castiel, gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel odszedł, podskakując.


	14. Chapter 14

Jak Castiel słusznie przypuszczał, spotkanie o 20.30 zostało zarezerwowane dla Crowleya. Czego jednak nie oczekiwał, to jego towarzysza. Castiel zagapił się na potężnego, śliniącego się, dyszącego, przypominającego kłębek mięśni szarego pitbulla siedzącego w poczekalni jego gabinetu i ściągnął brwi.  
\- Crowley, to jest pies.  
Sam mężczyzna – szef gangu, geniusz zbrodni ze skłonnością do wymykania się z rąk prawa – stał obok bestii z rękami w kieszeniach płaszcza i nieruchomą twarzą.   
\- A sęk w czym?  
\- Nie jestem weterynarzem – powiedział Castiel. Zerknął na solidne mięśnie psa oraz szerokie, zdolne miażdżyć kości szczęki, po czym zdecydowanie zrobił krok w tył. Przy jego kolczatce brakowało choćby smyczy.  
\- Potrzebuje tylko kilku szwów. To możesz zrobić.  
\- Ja… - Castiel zamknął usta, kiedy pies nieoczekiwanie wstał i zaczął węszyć pod krzesłami w poczekalni. – Nie mam kwalifikacji do opieki nad zwierzętami. Powinieneś go zabrać do kliniki weterynaryjnej. – I Z DALA ODE MNIE, zapragnął dodać.  
\- Tak, jasne, wolałbym nie. Anonimowość i inne takie? Jestem pewien, że dasz radę – Crowley rzucił na stół plik banknotów – jeśli cię odpowiednio zachęcić.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze – powiedział Castiel.  
\- Więc czemu nie pomóc biednemu skazańcowi? – Crowley uniósł brew. – Byłbym ci winien przysługę.  
To wzbudziło zainteresowanie Castiela. Żywił podejrzenie, że przysługa ze strony szefa gangu, takiego jak Crowley, mogłaby się w najbliższej przyszłości przydać. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy nadchodził czas wygaśnięcia umowy Deana. Castiel wątpił, że rodzina Pellegrino pozwoliłaby Winchesterom zwyczajnie rozwiązać umowę, machając rękami i uśmiechając się. Wiedział, że pojawiłyby się jakieś problemy, nawet, gdyby dotrzymali słowa i uwolnili Deana od wyroku.  
Castiel skinął głową i wziął gotówkę.  
\- Zaczekaj tu chwilę, pójdę po trochę sprzętu – powiedział, ostrożnie obchodząc spacerującego psa.  
W drodze do gabinetu Castiel zauważył małe rozcięcie na tylnej łapie pitbulla, które w przypadku zdrowej istoty ludzkiej byłoby łatwe do opatrzenia, ale to był PIES, i to nie zwyczajny pies, tylko pies CROWLEYA, a zatem na pewno znał kilka sztuczek odnośnie tego, jak skutecznie rozrywać innym tętnice szyjne. Wobec tego Castiel uważał, iż jego obiekcje w kwestii kłucia zwierzaka igłami były absolutnie uzasadnione.  
Kiedy wrócił do poczekalni z niezbędnymi rzeczami w ręce, Crowley z uczuciem gładził psa po głowie, wyglądając, jakby miał zaraz zacząć gruchać. Widok ów sprawił, że Castiel poczuł rosnący mu w piersi śmiech, ale zdołał go zdławić.  
\- Powinieneś go prawdopodobnie przytrzymać – poinstruował Castiel – ponieważ to może trochę szczypać.  
\- Fergus jest jak ściana. Trzeba więcej niż igły, by go zdenerwować – odparł Crowley, ale i tak przytrzymał psa za obrożę.  
Castiel zerknął w górę z miejsca, w którym przykucnął.  
\- Fergus? Nazwałeś psa Fergus?  
\- Jakiś problem?  
\- Nie, po prostu się zdziwiłem – powiedział Castiel, wstrzykując znieczulenie. Na szczęście pies był spokojny. Zrobił niewiele więcej poza obwąchaniem osłoniętej rękawiczką dłoni Castiela, kiedy ten wbił w niego igłę. Miał ciekawie żółte, wielkie oczy, które w denerwujący sposób przyglądały się zarówno lekarzowi, jak i pomieszczeniu.  
\- Czego się spodziewałeś? Puszka?  
\- Cerbera – powiedział Castiel, a Crowley roześmiał się.  
\- Kto by pomyślał? Doktorek jednak ma poczucie humoru.  
Castiel ze względną łatwością oczyścił i zaszył ranę. Gdy tylko skończył, doradził Crowleyowi zakup plastikowej osłony, aby zwierzak nie psuł sobie szwów, co spotkało się z pełnym niechęci wzrokiem tak psa, jak i jego właściciela.  
\- Nie zdoła odstraszać szumowin Pellegrino, mając stożek na głowie.  
\- Przypuszczam, że nie – powiedział Castiel, zdejmując rękawiczki. Wrzucił je do kosza za biurkiem Becky. – Jak rozumiem, nie dogadujesz się z grupą Pellegrino?  
\- To obopólne porozumienie. Oni trzymają się z dala od mojego terenu, a ja od nich. Ale ostatnimi czasy ta zasada zdaje się nie mieć zastosowania.  
\- Co masz przez to na myśli?  
Crowley oparł się o ścianę.  
\- Plotka głosi, że stracili Colta.  
Castiel uniósł brwi. Trzy lata temu Michael Milligan został zastrzelony razem z resztą jego grupy przestępczej przez Lucyfera Pellegrino, szefa rodziny Pellegrino. Kłótnia między obiema grupami przestępczymi osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny, kiedy Michael osobiście obraził Lucyfera, zarzynając niektórych najbliższych członków jego rodziny. W ramach zemsty Lucyfer zapędził Michaela i jego gang w kozi róg i każdego z nich zastrzelił pociskiem w głowę, wystrzelonym z robionego na zamówienie pistoletu, którym tylko on umiał się posługiwać.  
Colt był symbolem rodziny Pellegrino i od pokoleń przekazywano go w rodzinie z szefa na syna. Był zazdrośnie strzeżoną bronią, którą FBI rozpaczliwie pragnęło przejąć od lat. Z powodu unikalnych kul każde odebrane nim życie dawałoby się sprowadzić do Lucyfera, ale bez broni nie było dowodów, a bez dowodów nie było oskarżenia. Jeśli broń kiedykolwiek znalazłaby się w posiadaniu FBI, gang Pellegrino byłby skończony.  
\- Czy ktoś go ukradł? – spytał Castiel.  
\- Kto wie? Biegają wokół jak karaluchy, próbując go odnaleźć. Niektórych swoich chłopców też wysłałem na poszukiwania.  
\- Czemu chcesz go mieć?  
Crowley zarechotał.  
\- Czemu? Lucyfer i jego wesoła kompania są powodem, dla którego znajduję się na samym dole łańcucha pokarmowego. Więc… jeśli znajdę broń i przekażę ją FBI… - gangster uśmiechnął się złośliwie – problem rozwiązany.

Przyszła kolejna sobota i minęła, a Castiel wciąż nie miał wieści od Deana. Zostawił mu na automatycznej sekretarce kilka wiadomości i raz dziennie do niego dzwonił, ale był ignorowany. Denerwowało go to. Serce go bolało na skutek braku kontaktu i ignorancji Deana. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógł zrobić. Ponieważ wszyscy jego stali pacjenci mieli obowiązek podać mu swój adres, dysponował adresem Deana, ale ponieważ nigdy nie został tam oficjalnie zaproszony, odnosił wrażenie, że to nie wchodziło w grę. Nie chciał naruszać prywatności Deana i w konsekwencji jeszcze bardziej go rozgniewać.  
Wobec tego w poniedziałek wieczorem Castiel znalazł się w wibrującym wnętrzu ROZPRUWACZY, przeciskając się przez tłum, aby dostać się do baru. Było kwestią nie podlegającą dyskusji, że tęsknił za Deanem, a jeśli obserwowanie go w trakcie walki było jedynym sposobem, aby go znowu zobaczyć, to Castiel gotów był zapłacić tę cenę.  
Przycupnął na jednym z wysokich stołków i zamówił Dewara, sącząc go powoli i słuchając, jak Ash zapowiadał kolejną walkę. Dean miał walczyć dopiero dużo później, więc Castiel miał jeszcze godzinę lub więcej do zmarnowania. Częścią siebie pragnął iść za kulisy i zapytać o Deana, ale myśl o wyjaśnianiu Becky, czemu po prostu nie mógł zadzwonić, by się skontaktować, wystarczyła, by dalej siedział na miejscu.  
\- Niech zgadnę… - atrakcyjny mężczyzna oparł się obok niego o bar. – Jesteś niewinnym bibliotekarzem, któremu zbrzydło układanie książek na półkach i gadanie do nieśmiałych gości oraz ich towarzyszy, więc uznałeś, że pójdziesz do jednego z najkrwawszych klubów walk w mieście, aby odetchnąć tutejszą kanibalistyczną atmosferą i, być może, poderwać któregoś z gości. Mam rację?  
Castiel nadal trzymał szklaneczkę przy ustach. Opuścił ją i zamrugał.  
\- Przepraszam, ale nie jestem pewien, co to miało być.  
\- To twój opis – powiedział leniwie nieznajomy. Zajmował się składaniem i rozkładaniem banknotu studolarowego w kształt, jakiego Castiel w mdłym świetle nie umiał dostrzec.   
\- Wobec tego się mylisz – powiedział Castiel nie bez goryczy w głosie. Dean doszedł w jego sprawie do podobnych wniosków, gdy się pierwszy raz spotkali. Co w nim było takiego, że każdy uważał go za prawiczka? Albo bibliotekarza? Czy chodziło tu o jego słabość do garniturów i prochowców? A może nieświadomie przyszedł na świat z niezmiennym wyrazem seksualnej frustracji na twarzy. Miał nadzieję, że nie o to chodziło.  
\- Nie jestem taki pewien… - powiedział przeciągle mężczyzna.  
\- Nie jestem prawiczkiem.  
\- Wiesz, że dildo się nie liczy.  
Castiel oblał się gorącem.  
\- T-to nie twoja sprawa! – odwrócił się zdecydowanie, mając nadzieję, że nieznajomy zrozumie ten gest.  
Niestety, nie zrozumiał.  
\- Hej, ja cię nie osądzam. Lubię czuć w tyłku wielkie dildo tak samo, jak każdy inny gej – powiedział mężczyzna, stając po drugiej stronie Castiela. – Więc jak ci na imię, księżniczko?  
Castiel go zignorował.  
\- Hmmm… - mężczyzna przechylił głowę na lewo, kładąc mu ją na ramieniu i uśmiechając się. – Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć?  
\- Nie.  
\- Aj, czemu nie?  
\- Bo nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i położył dłoń na udzie Castiela, przybliżając ją niewygodnie do jego-  
\- Przestań! – rzucił Castiel, odpychając upartą rękę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w bezczelność tego mężczyzny. Czy nie dał mu wystarczająco jasno do zrozumienia, że nie był zainteresowany?  
Mężczyzna posłał mu uśmieszek.  
\- Jesteś słodki – powiedział. – Myślę, że mógłbym-  
\- Chcesz mi może powiedzieć, co ci się, KURWA, wydaje, że robisz?  
Castiel poczuł na kręgosłupie dreszcz zakłopotania, a w głowie kręciło mu się w sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z drinkiem w jego dłoni. Gdyby nie siedział, byłby się przytrzymał lady.  
Minął ledwo tydzień. Krótki tydzień, od kiedy ostatnio widział Deana, ale ten widok i tak go przytłoczył. Dean wyglądał boleśnie przystojnie, ubrany w zwykłe dżinsy i koszulkę, ze zmrużonymi oczami i ustami ściągniętymi w grymasie. Stał niczym drapieżnik i wbijał się wzrokiem w adoratora Castiela. Był to ten sam wyraz twarzy, jaki Castiel widywał u niego w trakcie walki. Czysta siła, pewność siebie i gniew obiecujący przemoc. Gdyby to Castiel był obiektem takiego spojrzenia, natychmiast by się wycofał.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na Deana pobieżnie i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Winchester. Zawsze musisz psuć mi zabawę?  
\- Odpierdol się, Roman, zanim połamię ci obie nogi i zmuszę, żebyś popełzł do domu.  
\- Jestem płacącym klientem. Bela nie będzie zadowolona.  
\- Belę to gówno obejdzie. Nienawidzi cię.  
\- Jestem pewien, że nie pozbawi mnie szybkiego rżnięcia.  
Wyraz cichej nienawiści na twarzy Deana wystarczył, by Castiel zaczął mówić.  
\- Dean, w porządku, nie zamierzałem-  
\- On jest zajęty – powiedział Dean. Wciąż nie spuścił wzroku z mężczyzny zwanego „Roman”, a Castiel modlił się do jakiegokolwiek niebiańskiego bytu, aby wojownik nie wszczął rozróby; nie potrzebował kolejnego powodu, aby trafić do więzienia.  
\- Naprawdę? – powiedział mężczyzna, wreszcie obdarzając Deana uwagą. – Przez kogo? Ciebie? Ponieważ jeśli to prawda, to niezbyt dobrze się spisujesz, skoro on siedzi tu i pije samotnie.  
\- Nie jestem zainteresowany – nalegał Castiel. Wstał i przygotował się, aby w razie narastania konfliktu stać się barierą pomiędzy oboma mężczyznami. – Nie szukałem podrywu.  
\- Musisz wyjść – powiedział Dean, ignorując Castiela.  
\- Ajj, coś nie tak? Nie możesz znieść zdrowej rywalizacji?  
Dean podszedł bliżej.   
\- Nie jesteś rywalem.  
\- Jestem pewien, że mógłbym zerżnąć twojego chło-  
Twarz mężczyzny wyrżnęła w bar tak mocno, że cały blat się zatrząsł. Dean, który wciąż ściskał Romana za kark, schylił się i szepnął mu coś do ucha, coś o wiele zbyt cichego, aby Castiel to usłyszał. Potem go puścił i mężczyzna odtoczył się, mając krew na nosie i ustach.  
Dean zdawał się oddychać przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się twarzą do Castiela.  
\- To jest Dick Roman. Wrzód na dupie, ale nie przysporzy ci więcej problemów.  
\- Co mu powiedziałeś?  
\- Że jesteś mój – odparł Dean, stając przed Castielem i tak blisko, że ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. – A ja chronię to, co należy do mnie.  
\- Jestem twój? – spytał Castiel, uderzając plecami o krawędź baru, kiedy cofnął się o krok. – Ignorowałeś mnie cały tydzień. Praktycznie nie masz prawa twierdzić, że jestem twój.  
\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że to był koniec.  
\- Nie musiałeś.  
Z powodu dudniącej muzyki Castiel nie usłyszał westchnienia Deana, ale ujrzał je w ruchu jego piersi.  
\- Cas – powiedział wojownik. – Przepraszam, dobra? Jesteś jedynym, co w życiu mam i co się nie pojebało, i chciałem, żeby nadal tak było. – Przywarł do niego ciałem od stóp do bioder. – Nie ignorowałem cię, przysięgam, po prostu nie wiedziałem, co robić. Nigdy nie czułem… Znaczy się… Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, to dziś wieczorem zamierzałem się z tobą spotkać.  
\- Po tym, jak uznasz, że już wystarczająco mnie ukarałeś?  
Dean znowu przeciągle westchnął, omiatając powietrzem twarz Castiela. Jego dłonie cudownie błądziły lekarzowi po bokach i choć mężczyzna chciał być zły, jego ciało kołysało się w rytm ruchów. Pozwolił sobie opaść na Deana, wciskając twarz w jego szyję. Wkrótce Castiel był już świadom wyłącznie ciepła ciała wojownika, promieniującego od niego, oraz zapachu jego skóry.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą – westchnął Castiel.  
\- Ja za tobą też, Cas – powiedział Dean, obejmując go ciaśniej w talii.  
\- Nie możemy się wciąż o to kłócić…  
\- Wiem.  
\- Musisz zrozumieć, że zrobię, co będę musiał, aby cię ochronić – powiedział Castiel, odsuwając się, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- No to będę się musiał upewnić, że do tego nie dojdzie.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel został aż do walki Deana i w porównaniu do innych, jakich był świadkiem, ta była umiarkowana. Słowo „umiarkowana” zostało, oczywiście, użyte w najszerszym znaczeniu. Rany Deana ograniczyły się do złamanego nadgarstka oraz zerwanego ścięgna w dłoni, które zagoiły się pod czujnym wzrokiem Castiela i badawczymi palcami.  
Kiedy Dean brał prysznic, Castiel z zakłopotaniem czekał w szatni. Na prawo od niego znajdował się wielki, owłosiony dżentelmen, goły jak go Pan Bóg stworzył, zajęty przyglądaniem się tajemniczej plamie na swoim ręczniku. Castiel trzymał wzrok z dala. Drżał na myśl o tym, jaki widok by napotkał, gdyby się odwrócił w chwili, w której tamten by się pochylił. Castiel interesował się jedynie tyłkiem Deana, którego przez absolutny przypadek nie miał jeszcze okazji widzieć. Poczuł go jednak, ściskał go, podczas gdy Dean poruszał biodrami. Na wspomnienie tego poczuł żar w dole brzucha. Poruszył się i lekko przesunął sobie płaszcz na kolanach. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to by jego szatniany kolega zyskał fałszywe wyobrażenie na temat wybrzuszenia w jego spodniach.  
Wreszcie po kilku minutach przyglądania się ręcznikowi mężczyzna ubrał się i wyszedł, zostawiając Castiela samego.  
Niedługo po tym jego wzrok przyciągnęły miękkie kroki. Dean wrócił, mając na sobie jedynie zwykły, biały ręcznik. Castiel wiedział, że się gapił, ale ciężko było tego nie robić. Z włosów Deana skapywała woda, spływając mu po skórze, omywając mu stwardniałe sutki i wsiąkając w krawędź ręcznika wiszącego mu nisko na biodrach.  
Dean zauważył wzrok Castiela i uśmiechnął się do niego miękkim, lekkim uśmiechem, od którego lekarzowi przewróciło się w brzuchu. Był to najsłodszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek zagościł na twarzy Deana, i Castiel nie wątpił ani przez chwilę, że była to prawdziwa rzadkość. Ta chwila słodyczy podkręciła Castiela bardziej, niż sam widok mężczyzny.  
\- Na co patrzysz? – spytał Dean, chichocząc. Objął szczękę lekarza i schylił się, by go pocałować.  
Castiel przełknął, czując w brzuchu trzepotanie z nerwów i podekscytowania. Kiedy Dean spróbował się odsunąć, lekarz złapał go obiema rękami za biodra. Przygryzł sobie usta, gorąco zalewało mu policzki. Śmiałość nigdy nie widniała na liście cech Castiela. W żadnym razie nie uprawiał seksu ani nawet PRAGNĄŁ seksu w miejscu publicznym, a mimo to, mając Deana przed sobą, praktycznie nagiego i ociekającego wodą, nie umiał się oprzeć.  
Dean zerknął na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał, przeczesując palcami krótkie włosy Castiela. – Nie jesteś na mnie wciąż wściekły, co?  
Castiel nieśmiało pochylił się do przodu i pocałował Deana w wystające biodro. Wysunął język, smakując tej pięknej skóry, i usłyszał rwący się oddech mężczyzny. Ten dźwięk był niewiarygodnie zadowalający. Choć skażony mydłem, Dean wciąż wspaniale smakował. Uczucie tej gładkiej, śliskiej od śliny skóry pod językiem przypomniało Castielowi o innych częściach ciała Deana, których mógł spróbować.  
Wsunął palce pod krawędź ręcznika, ale zanim go zdjął, zerknął na chłopaka, prosząc go o pozwolenie. Dean miał ciemne oczy, rozchylone usta i intensywnie mu się przyglądał; była to jedyna zachęta, jakiej Castiel potrzebował, aby zerwać ręcznik.  
Ciche KLAP, kiedy materiał runął na podłogę, zginęło pod ich połączonymi oddechami.  
Castiel wodził dłońmi po udach Deana, po mięśniach drgających mu pod palcami. Mężczyzna miał twardego, zaczerwienionego fiuta, znajdującego się na tym samym poziomie, co usta Castiela. Lekarz powiódł dłońmi w górę nóg Deana i objął nimi gruby trzon fiuta wojownika.  
Przesunąwszy się do przodu na ławce, Castiel oblizał się i wziął główkę do ust. Niski jęk Deana, kiedy go ssał, zmusił Castiela, by pogładzić własną erekcję.  
\- Kurwa, Cas – szepnął Dean.  
Castiel mógł stwierdzić, że Deana korciło, by na niego naciskać, by zmusić go do przełknięcia go w całości, ponieważ palce mu drgały, ale stał nieruchomo i pozwalał, by lekarz zaspokajał go we własnym tempie.  
Gdy Castiel lizał i ssał, ślina ściekała mu po brodzie i dłoni, którą mocno pocierał erekcję mężczyzny. Słuchał oddechu swojego chłopaka, jego cichych jęków i delikatnego zachęcania, aby wiedzieć dokładnie, czym Dean się rozkoszował i jaki rytm najbardziej mu pasował, zanurzając język w dziurce na czubku i ssąc na tyle mocno, by zapadały mu się policzki, oraz obejmując mu jądra.  
Chciał, by Deanowi było dobrze, ale jego skupienie i technika szybko przeszły w chaotyczne, w połowie głębokie gardło oraz obmacywanie, i stawały się coraz rozpaczliwsze, aż wreszcie Dean pchał mu bez zahamowań w usta, do diabła z odruchem wymiotnym. Castiel był twardy do bólu. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak sięgnąć sobie do spodni i wyjąć fiuta, pocierając go równie szybko, jak Dean wykorzystywał jego usta.  
Na karku Castiela spoczywały obie dłonie Deana, trzymając go w miejscu, podczas gdy mężczyzna wbijał mu się głębiej, bezlitośnie trafiając go w ścianki gardła. Castiel przełknął instynktownie i z ust Deana wydobył się pornograficzny jęk. Był to dźwięk tak nieprzyzwoity, że Castiel doszedł z zaskoczenia, tryskając na wszystkie strony.  
Chciał opaść, może nawet zasnąć, ale Dean przytrzymał go w górze, używając jego ust, języka i gardła, aby osiągnąć własny orgazm. Pchnął do środka jeszcze trzy razy i wnętrze ust Castiela zalała sperma, ściekając mu po wargach i brodzie. Lekarz musiał się odsunąć, aby przełknąć to, co mógł. Obciągał Deanowi aż do końca, po czym wytarł sobie usta wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Och, kuuurwa… - stęknął Dean. Osłabły, podniósł ręcznik i usiadł ciężko obok Castiela. – Kurwa – powtórzył i Castiel zachichotał. Wyjął Deanowi ręcznik z rąk i wytarł nim nadmiar spermy.  
\- O Chryste – wymamrotał Dean. Położył się na ławce i zasłonił oczy ramieniem. – Kurwa, to było takie dobre.  
Castiel nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Poprawił sobie ubrania i odwrócił się do Deana, kładąc rękę na jego nagiej stopie i gładząc ją kciukiem. Podziwiał nagie ciało mężczyzny, słuchał jego nieskładnych pochwał i poczuł niekontrolowany przypływ uczucia.  
\- Dean… - zaczął cicho. Nieoczekiwanie zapragnął powiedzieć mężczyźnie, ile ten dla niego znaczył, ale coś go powstrzymywało.  
\- Hmm? – wybełkotał Dean.  
Castiel ściągnął brwi. Co, jeśli Gabriel się mylił? Co, jeśli Dean tego nie czuł? Co, jeśli Castiel wyznałby mu miłość i odstraszył go? Co wtedy? Nie miał pewności, czy Dean był łatwo zakochującym się typem. Czy nie lepiej by było poczekać, aż on powie to pierwszy?  
Otwarł usta, gotów skończyć zdanie w inny sposób, kiedy zatrzymały go głosy na zewnątrz oraz bardzo znaczące użycie słowa COLT.  
\- Powiedziałam ci, że chcę całości. Pięćset tysięcy i ani dolara mniej.  
\- Nie mam takich pieniędzy.  
\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi!  
\- Cas? – spytał Dean.  
\- Ciii! – syknął Castiel i stanął pod otwartymi, wąskimi oknami w pobliżu sufitu szatni. Mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał głos Beli…  
\- Weź pieniądze.  
\- Pięćset tysięcy, Brady! Albo nigdy więcej tej kurewskiej rzeczy nie zobaczysz.  
Była to zdecydowanie Bela oraz ktoś imieniem Brady. Czy naprawdę zdołała znaleźć Colta? Czy to ona go początkowo ukradła? Wyglądało to na coś, co mogła zrobić. W końcu Colt był wart mnóstwo pieniędzy, jeśli sprzedać go odpowiedniemu nabywcy.  
\- Nie, naprawdę, więcej go nie zobaczysz.  
W szatni rozległo się echem głośne BUM i Castiel odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Deana, który wydawał się równie oszołomiony, jak on.  
Castiel nie czekał na Deana. Ignorując wrzaski chłopaka, by się zatrzymać, wybiegł za drzwi i popędził korytarzem, podążając za świecącą strzałką do wyjścia przeciwpożarowego, po czym otwarł ciężkie drzwi.  
Uderzyło go zimne powietrze i wtoczył się w szeroką, ciemną alejkę, która rozchodziła się na trzy strony. Na końcu każdej z nich widniała wyłącznie ciemność. Samą ścieżkę pochłaniała noc. Nie było żadnych uspokajających świateł ani dźwięków ruchu ulicznego na pobliskiej drodze, jedynie lśnienie lamp w oknach będących za daleko, aby się na coś przydać. Nie było żadnych dźwięków. Panowała nierzeczywista cisza.  
Kiedy tak rozmyślał, usłyszał dudnienie kroków na prawo od siebie i odwrócił się w samą porę, aby ujrzeć mężczyznę przebiegającego obok niego z dwoma pistoletami w rękach. Z których jednym był bez wątpienia Colt.  
Castiel zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, po czym ruszył za nieznajomym. Poczucie winy już w nim narastało na myśl o śmiertelnie rannej Beli, ale instynkt nakazywał mu gonić za Coltem. Podjął decyzję i teraz musiał się jej trzymać.  
Mężczyzna zerknął przez ramię, szpiegując Castiela. Skręcił ostro w lewo, w następną boczną uliczkę, a Castiel podążył za nim. Już brakowało mu tchu. Żadną miarą nie był wysportowany. Miał problemy z dotrzymywaniem mu tempa, ale szczęście się odwróciło, kiedy mężczyzna nieoczekiwanie się zatrzymał, wpadając w poślizg na chodniku.  
Obróciwszy się, mężczyzna popędził w kierunku Castiela. Lekarz miał jedynie chwilę na bycie zakłopotanym, kiedy ujrzał czterech ubranych na ciemno mężczyzn biegnących w ich stronę.  
Byli to albo członkowie gangu Lucyfera, albo Crowleya. Castiela nie obeszło, by dowiedzieć się, o który gang chodziło, ale w chwili, w której się odwrócił, pomiędzy budynkami rozległo się kolejne BUM i coś ciężkiego wpadło Castielowi na plecy.  
Runął ciężko na ziemię, drapiąc palcami o szorstki chodnik. Ciężar na plecach przeszkadzał mu się ruszać i nie pozwalał się przekręcić. Zerknął za siebie i przewróciło mu się w żołądku, kiedy ujrzał głowę mężczyzny, której brakowało połowy czaszki, toczącą mu się na ramię.  
Bezpośrednie trafienie. Jeśli Castiel wcześniej wątpił, czy ci mężczyźni byli zawodowcami, to teraz przestał.  
Kroki podeszły bliżej.  
Walcząc z paniką, Castiel zsunął z siebie martwe ciało i przełknął unoszące się wymioty. Podniósł się niezdarnie, mając serce w gardle, i próbował uciec, ale zanim zdołał odbiec kilka jardów, nogę przeszył mu palący ból, za którym nadszedł dźwięk kolejnego wystrzału. Przewrócił się i zaczął dyszeć, zszokowany. Na ślepo obmacał sobie łydkę, kiedy przetoczył się plecy, i ujrzał krew na dłoni.  
Mężczyźni podeszli bliżej, niczym wilki okrążające ranną ofiarę.  
Castiel patrzył od twarzy do twarzy, od broni do broni. Pierwszy z czterech przykucnął, podniósł Colta i wsunął bezpiecznie w wewnętrzną kieszeń swego ciemnego płaszcza. Wszyscy czterej wyglądali groźnie, mieli ponure twarze i zimne oczy. Z tego, co Castiel mógł stwierdzić, byli młodzi, poza jednym na końcu, któremu siwizna przyprószyła włosy, co kazało lekarzowi wierzyć, iż pierwsi trzej mogli być SL. Nie, żeby Castiel był godnym przeciwnikiem dla takich doświadczonych zabójców, ale fakt, że byli SzybkoLeczący, zmniejszał jego szanse przeżycia do mniej niż zera.  
Trzeci mężczyzna wystąpił naprzód, uniósł broń i wycelował Castielowi w twarz. Lśniąca, czarna jak węgiel rurka przy czubku jego nosa wydawała się za wielka w stosunku do reszty broni. Wyglądała bardziej na armatę.  
\- Dobra – powiedział nieznajomy. – Masz 10 sekund, aby mi powiedzieć, czemu nie powinienem cię zastrzelić. – Spojrzał na zegarek. – Zaczynaj.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel miał całkowitą pustkę w głowie. Nie przychodziło mu do niej żadne kłamstwo, wymówka czy błaganie. Z ust wydobyło mu się tylko sapnięcie. Sekundy upływały; na pewno minęło ponad dziesięć.  
\- Ja… ja… - zająknął się, szukając i przeczesując zakątki swego pustego umysłu w poszukiwaniu CZEGOKOLWIEK, co mogłoby mu pomóc. A potem to zobaczył, przelotny błysk dwóch sfer w ciemności oraz SKROB, SKROB pazurzastych łap po chodniku. Olbrzymi pitbull powoli wyszedł z cienia i usiadł obok sterty czarnych worków na śmieci, a z otwartego pyska zwieszał mu się różowy język.  
\- Fergus? – wydyszał Castiel.  
\- Co? – spytał jeden z mężczyzn.  
\- To wszystko? – powiedział z powątpiewaniem inny. Jego palec na spuście drgnął i Castiel spojrzał na broń.  
\- Chwila, chwila, ja-  
\- Witajcie, chłopcy – powiedział aż nazbyt znajomy głos. Czterej mężczyźni odwrócili się, kiedy Crowley wynurzył się z ciemności. Szef gangu przyjrzał się rozgrywającej się przed nim scenie; nieruchomemu ciału Brady’ego, mężczyznom oraz broni skierowanej na Castiela. – Dobrze się bawicie?  
\- Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn.  
\- Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo – odparł Crowley. – Na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, to jest mój teren, a to – wskazał na leżącą twarzą w dół postać Brady’ego – był mój człowiek.  
\- A na wypadek, gdybyś był, kurwa, ślepy – rzucił inny mężczyzna, skierowując broń na Crowleya – nas jest czterech, a ty jeden!  
\- Chwila – powiedział najstarszy. – Próbowałeś ukraść Colta?!  
\- Kradzież to takie brzydkie słowo.  
\- Ty sukinsynu! Kiedy szef się dowie, Crowley, przejdziesz do HISTORII!  
\- Oj, nie wydaje mi się – na widoku pokazało się jeszcze z tuzin lub więcej ludzi Crowleya, osłaniając swego przywódcę; każdy był uzbrojony i gotów do strzału.  
Kiedy mężczyźni się zdekoncentrowali, Castiel stopniowo zaczął odsuwać się w tył, cal po calu, modląc się, by Fergus, który jako jedyny go obserwował, nie zawiadomił nikogo.  
\- Oddaj Colta.  
\- Wolałbym umrzeć.  
\- Mogę ci to załatwić.  
Róg alejki nie znajdował się zbyt daleko. Rana w nodze Castiela już się zagoiła, choć pocisk nadal w niej tkwił. Czuł go w mięśniu łydki i za każdym razem, kiedy przesuwał się do tyłu, pojawiał się wyciskający łzy z oczu, szarpiący ból, zdający się przeszywać całe jego ciało. Niezależnie od bólu poruszał się dalej. W powietrzu napięcie przypominało naciągnięte struny pianina. Mogło się zerwać w każdej chwili.  
\- Crowley, nie wywiniesz się z tego.  
\- Ośmielam się myśleć inaczej.  
\- Lucyfer cię zniszczy!  
\- Może spróbować. Ty w każdym razie tego nie zobaczysz.  
\- Ty pierdolony-!  
Castiel zerwał się na nogi.  
\- Chłopcy, brać ich! – wrzasnął Crowley.  
Odgłosy strzelaniny były zbyt głośne, aby je znieść. Uszy Castiela piekły od gwałtowności hałasu, ale mężczyzna dalej biegł, nie oglądając się za siebie i ignorując ostry, rwący ból w nodze.   
Próbując pospiesznie uciec wpadł prosto na twardą, umięśnioną pierś. Na początku rozpoznał dotyk rąk i pomimo rozbrzmiewających za nim strzałów natychmiast ogarnęła go ulga.  
\- Gdzieś ty, u licha, był?! – warknął Dean. Castiel za bardzo dyszał, aby móc mówić, ale Dean najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. – W tym miejscu roi się od ludzi Pellegrino. Wpadliśmy w kurewską pułapkę! Musimy się zbierać! Natychmiast! – pociągnął Castiela w ciemność, nie zatrzymując się, kiedy Castiel krzyknął z powodu bólu nogi.  
Strzelanina nagle ustała i tylko tupot ich nóg przerywał ciszę.  
W odległości zamajaczyło wejście do klubu. Dean mocno ściskał mu rękę, tak mocno, że bolało. Castiel pragnął się zatrzymać, chociaż na chwilę, ponieważ ból w ciele robił się nie do zniesienia, ale Dean mu na to nie pozwalał.  
\- Dean! Proszę, proszę, zatrzymaj się… - błagał. Szarpnął go za ramię, by przydać swej prośbie znaczenia, i na szczęście, na szczęście Dean posłuchał.  
Powietrze świstało Castielowi w płucach, a serce chciało mu wyskoczyć z piersi, podczas gdy Dean oddychał całkowicie normalnie. Jedynym dowodem wysiłku były nieznacznie zaczerwienione policzki.  
\- Cas – powiedział. – Co ci się, kurwa, wydawało, że robisz?!  
\- Colt! Crowley ma Colta! – wysapał Castiel.  
\- I co z tego?! – wykrzyknął Dean. – To nie nasze gówno i nie musimy się z nim babrać!  
\- Ale jeśli zdobędziemy Colta, to możemy go użyć, by cię uwolnić – powiedział Castiel. – Nie będziesz musiał walczyć!  
Poirytowany Dean odrzucił głowę w tył i przeczesał sobie krótkie włosy. Sapnął sfrustrowany i objął twarz Castiela obiema dłońmi.  
\- Cas, mam poważny problem z tym całym nastawieniem anioła stróża. Musisz pomyśleć o sobie! Jeśli umrzesz, to co ja, kurwa, zrobię, co? Potrzebuję cię. Nie mogę cię stracić. Łapiesz? Ja cię, kurwa, potrzebuję, Cas! Nie możesz się ładować w takie gówno i oczekiwać, że wyjdziesz z tego cało. To mnie zjebało i ciebie też zjebie. Próbuję ci zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Robię, kurwa, co mogę, by utrzymać cię z dala od tego, ale ty mi to cholernie utrudniasz – pogładził kciukiem policzek Castiela i kiedy tak na siebie patrzyli, wzrok Deana zmiękł i z jego oczu zniknęła energia.  
\- Kocham cię, Dean – powiedział Castiel.  
\- Ja też cię kocham – w głosie Deana, kiedy to powiedział, nie było wahania ani niepewności.

\- PROSZĘ PANA, FUNKCJONARIUSZE KRĄŻĄ PO KRAŃCACH TERENU I NIC SIĘ TAM NIE DZIEJE JUŻ OD GODZINY.  
Henricksen westchnął.  
\- Dobra, dziękuję, funkcjonariuszu Winston. Pan i pańscy ludzie możecie się ruszyć – zamknął telefon, z niechęcią gapiąc się na ciemne, złowróżbne ulice.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że to gówno prawda – stęknął Turner.  
\- Musieliśmy to sprawdzić.  
\- Marnowanie czasu, jeśli o mnie chodzi.  
Cisza się przeciągała. Henricksen nienawidził pesymizmu Turnera; załaził mu za skórę.  
\- Może powinniśmy obstawić posiadłość Pellegrino…  
\- Mówię ci, robią nas w konia. Colt wciąż gdzieś tam jest. Prawdopodobnie w tyłku jakiejś naćpanej prostytutki, której klient lubi zabawy z bronią.  
\- Wiesz, Turner, to jest naprawdę, kurwa, obrzydliwe.  
\- Tak? Cóż, witamy na Ziemi. Nie ma domu, jeśli brak tam strzelanin, złodziejstwa oraz prostytutek robiących loda za 50 dolców.  
Henricksen przetarł twarz. Słysząc głośne brzęczenie swojej komórki otwarł ją ponownie i wcisnął system głośnomówiący.  
\- Agent Henricksen – powiedział.  
\- PROSZĘ PANA, TU FUNKCJONARIUSZ MEDLIN. CHCIAŁ PAN BYĆ INFORMOWANY O WSZELKICH PODEJRZANYCH ZAJŚCIACJ W KLUBIE ROZPRUWACZE, TAK?  
\- Tak, zgadza się.  
\- POJAWIŁY SIĘ LICZNE DONIESIENIA O STRZELANINIE NA TYŁACH KLUBU. w TEJ CHWILI FUNKCJONARIUSZE SĄ NA MIEJSCU I POTWIERDZILI PRZYNAJMNIEJ TRZY ZABÓJSTWA.  
\- Jedziemy tam – odparł agent szybko, odpalając silnik.

Henricksen i Turner przyjechali na miejsce zbrodni zaledwie 10 minut później. W pobliżu alejki zgromadził się tłum, a policja usiłowała powstrzymać gapiów.  
Agenci przeszli pod taśmą, a Medlin podszedł do nich spokojnie.  
\- Proszę pana, ogółem jest pięć zabójstw. Jest również ranna kobieta – zerknął do notatek. – Panna Bela Talbot. Została postrzelona w ramię i na razie odmawia zeznań.  
\- Coś jeszcze?  
\- Tak, uch… jest jeszcze, uch… pies.  
Henricksen przystanął.  
\- Pies?  
\- Tak, proszę pana. Z pistoletem.  
\- Pies z pistoletem? Funkcjonariuszu Medlin, to nie ma zbyt wiele sensu.  
\- Myślę, proszę pana, że powinien pan zobaczyć to na własne oczy.  
Trochę z dala od ciał ludzi, których Henricksen rozpoznał jako część gangu Pellegrino, siedział szary pitbull w kolczatce i z bronią przy łapach.  
\- Czy to…  
\- Colt, tak, proszę pana – przyznał funkcjonariusz. – Jednak nikt nie zdołał podejść bliżej. Spróbowalibyśmy użyć pętli, ale nie chcemy ryzykować, iż pies ucieknie z pistoletem.  
\- Nie możecie go zastrzelić? – spytał Turner.  
Henricksen skrzywił się.  
\- Nie zastrzelimy go. – Spojrzał na Medlina. – Co ze środkiem usypiającym?  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, proszę pana, to proste. Myślimy, że on czeka na pana.  
Zdezorientowany agent ściągnął brwi.  
\- Czemu pan tak myśli?  
\- List, proszę pana – powiedział młody mężczyzna, wskazując na pitbulla.  
Faktycznie, z pyska psa zwisała wiadomość nabazgrana na zwykłym, białym papierze. Głosiła: COLT DLA AGENTA HENRICKSENA, Z WYRAZAMI MIŁOŚCI.

„SĘDZIA PO DŁUGIEJ BATALII SĄDOWEJ OGŁASZA WYROK DOŻYWOCIA DLA LUCYFERA PELLEGRINO ORAZ KILKU JEGO WSPÓLNIKÓW. PROKURATOR TWIERDZI, ŻE SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI STAŁO SIĘ ZADOŚĆ I ŻE NIE MÓGŁBY BYĆ BARDZIEJ ZADOWOLONY Z REZULTATÓW…  
Słońce ogrzewało Castielowi plecy i ten bok twarzy, który nie wciskał się w poduszkę. Na zmianę drzemał i przytomniał, zaledwie mgliście świadom dźwięków wokół siebie.  
\- Tak, Cas nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Sprowadź ich. Nie. Nie. Nie wiem. – Westchnienie. – Bo śpi.  
Z INNYCH INFORMACJI, KLUB WALK ROZPRUWACZE ZOSTAŁ ZAMKNIĘTY PO TYM, JAK JEDEN Z WOJOWNIKÓW URWAŁ SZCZĘKĘ PRZECIWNIKOWI W, JAK SIĘ OKAZAŁO, WALCE SL. WIĘKSZOŚĆ ZGŁOSZONYCH ZAWODNIKÓW, WLICZAJĄC W TO WŁAŚCICIELKĘ I MANAGERA, BELĘ TALBOT, ZOSTAŁA PÓŹNIEJ ARESZTOWANA, A ICH POSTĘPOWANIA SĄDOWE SĄ W TOKU. PRACUJĄCY POD PRZYKRYWKĄ POLICJANCI NA WIELE MIESIĘCY PRZED ZAJŚCIEM PRZECZESYWALI KLUB I POWIEDZIELI REPORTEROM, IŻ BYŁA TO JEDYNIE KWESTIA CZASU.  
\- Bobby powiedział, że pomoże mi to ułożyć. Tak. Powiedział, że powinienem nazwać to „Warsztat Samochodowy Singera”. – Śmiech. – Też tak powiedziałem. Sam, jestem dość pewien, że żartował. Więc co zamierzasz robić? Prawo? Tak… Świetnie. Miałbym własnego prawnika. Co? Bo jesteś moim bratem, dupku!  
Castiel uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dobra. Na razie. Tak. O, chwila, powiedz Gabe’owi, że telewizor jest świetny, i sprawdź, czy mógłbym dostać rabat na krzesło do masażu. To czarne. Nie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zamierzam na nie zbierać. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie słucham. Nie słucham. Tak, ty też na razie. – Dean zachichotał i Castiel usłyszał stukot telefonu odkładanego na nocny stolik.  
\- Zgadzam się z Samem w sprawie krzesła.  
Dean przekręcił się, klepiąc Castiela w tyłek.  
\- Jak długo nie śpisz?  
\- Za długo – wybełkotał Castiel w poduszkę. – Jestem wyczerpany.  
\- Cóż, faktycznie rżnęliśmy się chyba ze trzy godziny. Z czego przez połowę czasu ty ujeżdżałeś mi fiuta – rozumował Dean. Wsunął dłoń pod pościel, zjechał niżej po plecach Castiela i położył ją na jego pośladkach. – Jeszcze jedna runda?  
\- Mmm… nie teraz.  
Dean westchnął przesadnie.  
\- Marnujemy doskonały czas na seks.  
\- Mamy jeszcze jutro.  
\- I potem następny dzień.  
\- I następny… - wymamrotał Castiel. Chciał powiedzieć więcej, ale już czuł, że odpływał w sen, czując za sobą ciepłe ciało Deana.


End file.
